Higher Forces
by Marina Black1
Summary: A world apart... forced together by bonds negotiated coldly by the fathers of the family and held together by a force larger than any of them. DMGW, PPGG, LMNM. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

She sat still a stone as he passed her; she was sure an icy chill hit her as his moody grey eyes hit her bright green ones. How had her parents betrothed her to such a monster… she looked around the ungodly lavishness of Malfoy Manor and shivered as the grotesque silence rang supreme in a household were no children laughed or played. It was very unlike The Burrow where she had grown up; laughter ran in the house even in the darkest midnight hours.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' he asked himself as he walked past her. She was staring at him with a cold glint in her usually warm brown eyes. She wore simple black robes that were obviously hand-me-downs from a gangly older brother (probably Charlie judging by the claw marks, he guessed). He was dreading this entire ordeal; his father had given him no say in the matter and it angered him greatly.

Ginny's reddish gold hair hung in a simple plait flat against her back and was adorned with a daisy that her mother had added to her hair for 'good luck' or some hogwash like that. Her black dress robes had been Charlie's when he was at Hogwarts and he was at least a foot taller than she, even though she was already well past his age when he wore them. She was nearing 17, which meant she would have to be married in accordance with Weasley family law. She hated those stupid rules that had forced her brothers to marry women they didn't love (save for Bill who married Angela Applegate when he was 16, and Ron) and her to marry bloody Draco Malfoy.

Draco's expensive silk robes billowed as he paced back and forth but his hair didn't move in the slightest. He stood in front of his future wife and wondered what he did in a previous life that was so bad as to get stuck with a Weasley. 'They are from a well respected pure-blooded wizarding family!' his father had shouted at him before going another round of Dark Arts training with his only son.

Ginny could feel the tension in the air mounting and she could barely stand it any longer. Her father was in the next room with Lucius Malfoy deciding her dowry and other stupid crap that fathers worry about. She knew that her mother was crying her eyes at home over losing her youngest daughter… she had been inconsolable the entire week before this dreaded event.

Narcissa Malfoy wandered into the study where Ginny Weasley and her son were playing a silent charade. She wore a silver set of robes that accented her long blonde hair and pale skin; it was obvious she had a bit of Veela in her. She walked to Ginny, "Hello dear, I'm Narcissa Malfoy," she said cordially.

Ginny smiled, "I'm Ginny Weasley…" she replied and extended her petite hand for the woman to shake. She was not surprised that Draco had his mother's eyes for his father had ice blue eyes that would freeze the soul if you looked too long. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Aren't you a sweet little thing!" she gushed, "Isn't she Draco?" she asked her son who was watching her like a hawk.

Draco folded his arms over his broad chest, "Yes mother," he responded automatically. It had been drilled into him from day 1 that parents were treated with utmost respect and insubordination or else could get you killed.

Arthur Weasley hated Lucius Malfoy almost as much as he hated the Dark Lord himself but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Lucius Malfoy didn't want a large dowry for marrying his son off to Arthur's daughter. In fact, Mr. Weasley made more money than he lost...

Lucius Malfoy walked into the study and glared at his wife (she made a quick exit and said nothing more). "Good afternoon Draco… Miss Weasley," he said coldly. "I trust you've utilized this time to get to know one another."

Draco looked at Ginny who was obviously scared out her mind, "Yes father," he responded in the same liquid-ice tone.  
Arthur went and stood at his daughter's side, "I love you Ginny… I hope you'll keep in touch," he said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny clung to her father for a moment while tears fell silently down her face. She gave him one last pleading look that clearly said 'don't leave me here…' but he left anyway and she was left in the company of men whom she knew would torture her if given the chance.

Lucius called Narcissa back in before he pulled Draco out. He took his son down to a forbidden room that he simply called: 'DR' which stood for Dominus Romiticus (or Death Room as Draco called it). He opened the door to his son and allowed him to see the scores of horrific muggle weaponry and robes that were obviously used in sacrifices or cult rituals of some sort. "This will one day be yours… and on your wedding night, you will receive the dark mark like I have and my father before me," Lucius announced proudly as he went though each item, "After you have bedded your virgin wife then you shall be inducted like each of us is."

Draco swallowed the fear rising in his throat and nodded obediently. He knew that the procedure itself was horrendous and 2 out of 3 don't survive it but he did not have a choice.

Narcissa led Ginny down the hall and into a large bedroom, "This is my room… feel free to come here at any time. You will never find Lucius in here; you're safe," she said kindly, "And you can cry now… they're gone."

Ginny felt something break loose inside of her and she did begin to cry, "I-I'm sorry, I just can't do this," she sobbed, "Why me? Couldn't I have married someone else? ANYONE else?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Narcissa sat Ginny down on her huge bed, "I asked myself the same question a billion times, Ginny… but it gets easier, I promise. I hated it here when I first arrived but it's not so bad. You'll want for nothing."

"Except love!" Ginny said with a heavy sigh, "I need love to survive."

"Well, you'll learn to love Draco. I love Lucius even though he treats me like a slave rather than a wife but I know he loves me too." Narcissa said soothingly. "Now come, I'll show you to your and Draco's room."

"Why do we share a room?" she asked forthrightly, "I mean, you don't share a room with Lucius."

"I produced an heir… after you produce a male heir then you can get your own room." Narcissa said as she opened the door to a large room that was decorated in a typical Slytherin style. The sheets were green silk and the bedspread was a large green fluffy thing with serpents on it. The curtains were white lace that draped over the large bay windows. It was a beautiful sunny day outside but inside it seemed gray and depressing.

Ginny cringed; "Oh I see…" she said and saw her trunk over in the corner but it was open and empty, "Where are my things?"

Narcissa laughed, "Well, your robes were a bit tattered so I'm going to get you some new ones. It's one of the perks to being a Malfoy." She patted Ginny's back.

"I still want those robes… they remind me of my family," Ginny said firmly.

"Which is why we're having them tossed out." A cold voice came from behind Narcissa and those ice-blue eyes bore into Ginny like lasers.  
Narcissa stepped back and hurried away like a frightened animal. She was truly afraid of her husband and what he could do to them or her son.

"You need to learn the meaning of respect little girl… and now's the time," Lucius said coldly as he stepped into the room. "Come with me."

Ginny stood and followed him down to a room with the simple letters DR on it. She thought nothing of them as Lucius brought her inside to sit beside Draco. She didn't dare ask what was going on but it was apparent that Draco was in the dark too judging by the look of confusion that riddled his pale face.

Lucius smiled, "You're both wondering why I brought you here… and you'll soon find out. I'm just waiting for a special guest to arrive."

Several minutes passed before a loud pop scared the hell out of both Ginny and Draco. Before them stood a man shrouded in some sort of a black cape that covered his half-decayed face. The part that was not decayed was actually quite beautiful and looked smooth to the touch (though neither Ginny nor Draco wanted to find out about that). The man greeted Lucius warmly and then turned to Ginny and Draco, "Ah, my newest protégés…" his voice grated their ears like acetone would sting in a cut. He walked over to Ginny, "Ah yes, my greatest love, Ginny Weasley. Tell me, do you remember who I am?" he asked as he touched her pale cheek.

Ginny looked into his onyx colored eyes and shivered, "Tom?" she asked quietly, "Is it really you?"

The man smiled, "Yes, my love… it is I. I don't blame you for what that insolent Potter boy did to our plans; we shall do great things together Ginny."

Ginny was shaking with fear of a man who had plagued every waking moment of her life since her first year (and now she was well into her 6th) and haunted her nightmares with a carefree bounce in his step that had driven her nearly mad with grief and fear. "W-why do you not blame me?" she stuttered, "And why me at all?"

Voldemort removed the elastic from her hair and ran his bony finger through the soft locks, "You were easily manipulated then Ginny but you've grown into quite the woman; you can no longer be manipulated by men, mortal or immortal." He moved his hands around her shoulders and the soft swell of her bodice.

"Why are you speaking in riddles?" she blurted out before she thought about it, "Tell me what you want from me!"

Draco was getting sick just watching the half-man molest little Ginny Weasley. He knew what this was going to turn into and he didn't like it at all. He held no pity for Voldemort who had destroyed himself but he took pity on Ginny who was naïve when Tom took advantage of her and opened the chamber of secrets. Now he take advantage again but in a different way.

Lucius went to reprimand her but Voldemort held him at bay with a flick of his hand. "What I want is something everyone wants… especially you Ginny, you wrote of it extensively in the diary."  
Ginny's pale face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "I was a child… barely 12 years old! I knew nothing of pain or suffering. Life in and of itself was a mystery to me!" she retorted.

Voldemort smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stand up Ginny…" he said with a smirk. He didn't give her an option as he helped her to stand.

Ginny could barely breathe as he took out a wand that was made of such dark wood that it was nearly black. He began chanting: "Veni, veni demona noctis". Over and over again he spoke as the tip of the wand began to glow with a grey-green light. Before she knew it a searing pain hit her and she toppled into Voldemort's arms. It felt as if her flesh were on fire for a few moment but then it was gone just as fast as it came; a black ring with a skull appeared on her arm with the same grey-green light radiating off it, "What have you done to me?" she asked timidly.

"You are mine now Ginny… and soon you will be mine in more ways then one." He laughed heartily and turned to Lucius, "He isn't to touch her." He commanded before apparating out of the room.

Lucius turned to Draco, "You hear that, boy? She is to remain unblemished until the Dark Lord has his way with her." He snapped.  
"Is she not to be my wife, father?" Draco asked as he looked at Ginny's pale face. He could tell she was holding back a whole score of emotions that were threatening to burst at any second.

"She will, boy! Don't question the Dark Lord!" Lucius yelled and smashed Draco across the face with a metal pole that ripped the flesh clear off his face in a neat strip. Blood dripped down in sheets as Lucius ordered Draco and Ginny from his sight.

Draco didn't dare touch the blood that dripped onto the pale carpet with each step he took until he was out of sight. He could feel Ginny's eyes on him; he turned and glared, "Why are you following me?" he spat angrily.

Ginny ignored his angry, "I can heal that for you…" she said meekly and pulled her wand out. " Just hold still." She carefully said the simple healing spell.

Draco's face burned as the wound healed itself, "Ow!" he growled, "That hurt!"

"At least it won't scar," she retorted and turned her back to him to find somewhere else to go (anywhere but there would do fine).  
"Where are you going?" he asked inquisitively to her retreating figure. "You're going to get lost."

"Hopefully I will and I can die alone in this God forsaken castle!" she yelled and turned back to him, "I think I've held my tongue long enough with you Malfoy and I'm not going to put up with this. Once my father hears that I've got the dark mark then he'll make sure the Minister of Magic wipes your family from the face of the earth."

Draco was shocked by her audacity but his face remained blank, "I'm sorry you feel like that…but you will be my wife and that's what we paid your father for."

Ginny's face turned beet red at his comment, "I never agreed to this… if I had my choice I wouldn't get married at all. I'd be happier alone anyway."

Draco walked toward her, "That's too bad, you're stuck with me and I with you. All you have to do is hold on until we get back to school tomorrow."

Ginny nodded, "I'll try and contain myself until then; otherwise, your father will kill me!" she responded lividly and leaned against the wall. She ripped the sleeve of her robe and stared at the Dark Mark on her arm, "My mum is going to kill me first though."

"You can't tell her… you can't tell anyone!" Draco said urgently, "If you try, you'll die before the words even leave your lips. Voldemort keeps tabs on you through that mark… and he obviously wants to keep special tabs on you."

Ginny stood up off the wall as she got dirty looks from the pictures on the walls, "Why is everything here so stoic and horrific around here." She asked quietly.

Draco shrugged, "It's been like this as long as I can remember… and before that, I don't know. You'll get used to it."

"That's what your mother said," Ginny scoffed, "But I can't see it; I can't be happy here."

"So don't… be miserable." He snapped, "You're going to become part of the richest wizarding families in the entire world, is that so terrible?"

"Yes it is… I may have grown up dirt poor but I had love and that didn't make my stomach stop grumbling at night but it did make me who I am today." She fired back, "Now I'm tired and I forgot where I'm supposed to be sleeping."

Draco said nothing as he led her back to their room. "I'm going to work on my potions homework, go to sleep."

Ginny didn't have to be told twice; she changed from her robes into an old t-shirt of the Chudley Cannons that used to be Charlie's before he grew out of it. The orange color clashed horribly with her hair but it was comfy and reached her knees so she didn't care. She climbed into the comfy bed and fell asleep almost immediately. After what seemed like hours, she was jolted awake by a heavy weight on top of her. When she tried to scream she found that her sound merely echoed off the silencing charm on the room. She looked up to see Lord Voldemort,

"Stop! Don't! NO! Please…" she tried to push him off of her but he was immensely heavy and much stronger than she.

Voldemort smiled down at her, "Don't struggle Ginny… and drink this." He wrenched her mouth open and poured a green potion into her mouth and held her nose until she was forced to swallow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Believe me, this will be resolved into a happy ending. How, you ask? Well you'll have to figure that out for yourself.

The slimy potion stung as it went to her stomach and then into her veins, "What are you doing to me?" she asked as she began to feel drowsy again but it was overpowering. Her eyelids began to droop and it was seconds later that she couldn't stay awake any longer. She felt no pain or fear…

Draco walked back into his room after having a long conversation with his father. He was horrified to see Ginny's small body strewn limply across the bed and blood marred the green comforter. He gasped as he saw the eerie light that was being emitted by her Dark Mark. He kneeled over her and saw her eyelids were blackened by what he assumed was some sort of draught that someone had given her.

Ginny awoke to see Draco standing over her and she jumped up with a little yelp. A searing pain ripped through her body as she collapsed to her knees. "What did you do to me?" she whispered as she tried to dull the pain.

Draco walked to her side and helped her back onto the bed, "I didn't touch you. I came in here and you'd bled all over my comforter and you were out cold. My guess is that someone took your virginity."

Ginny felt her heart constrict as her mind flitted back to before she fell asleep, "Voldemort… h—he made me drink some sort of potion and it stung my whole body and then I—I don't remember!" she cried frenetically. "He raped me. That bastard raped me!"

Draco nodded, "Wouldn't be a first…I'll get my mom."

Ginny gripped his arm, "No! No one can know about this…" she said in a hysterical tone of voice.

"Bloody hell! Alright, I won't say anything but I'd recommend you take a bath and get ready for dinner. Mother put a dress in the bathroom for you." He said aggravated before his tone softened, "Do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." She spat caustically as she walked into the adjoining bathroom and found a warm bath already drawn for her. She stripped off her bloody clothes and sunk into the soothing bath. She sighed contentedly as she washed her body but some filth seemed to linger and no matter how hard she scrubbed, it wouldn't leave. When she was done, she found a fluffy white towel to dry herself and a lavish, green ball gown that had a low v-neck and no sleeves. Its shiny material matched the color of her eyes and her reddish gold curls swept over the shoulders perfectly.

Draco watched as house elves gathered up the soiled bedclothes. He wasn't surprised that Voldemort would result to rape, but at the same time it was a shock. He wasn't prepared for the fact that Tom Riddle would go after Ginny Weasley in his own bed. He nearly did a double take as she walked out of the bathroom; she was gorgeous. He mentally shook himself: 'Never think of a Weasley as gorgeous!' he scolded himself and put on a lazy smirk.

Ginny nervously walked out of the bathroom to find Draco staring at her. She turned away and saw the house elves carrying away the bloody sheets without a word edgewise. She looked to the door where Narcissa Malfoy stood silently watching her.

Narcissa knew what had happened; it was fairly obvious. She looked at Ginny empathetically, "You look beautiful Ginny; it's time for dinner and we have a surprise for you."

Ginny shuddered; she had enough surprises for one lifetime but she didn't say a word as she followed Draco down to the huge dining room that had to be at least a kilometer or 2 long. She thanked Draco quietly as he pushed her chair in for her. She was nauseous from that potion she had been given and was unable to eat more than a bite of each course.  
Lucius Malfoy watched Ginny in interest as she ate. He liked his dinner table to be silent but in this case, he spoke. "So, Miss Weasley, I hope you find Malfoy Manor to your satisfaction."

"Yes sir, I do." She answered politely and ignored the echoes in the huge hall.

Lucius smiled wickedly, "Good. You're part of this family now and you may address me as Lucius or Father if you wish. Narcissa as well, you may call us by our names."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you Lucius." She said graciously. The last thing she wanted was to get on Lucius Malfoy's bad side.

Narcissa got a nod from her husband which granted her permission to speak, "We have a bit of a surprise for you. We want you to be a true member of this family so we thought we'd get you a proper engagement ring. This one was from Lucius's mother's." She pulled out a small velvet box and revealed a huge diamond that was accented by 2 rubies.

Ginny nearly gasped, "I can't accept that. It's a family heirloom."

"You're family now." Lucius snapped, "Put it on and never take it off…"

Narcissa gave the ring to Draco who quickly (and apathetically) slipped it on her finger. He was disgusted by the whole thing but kept a straight face. "You know we have to catch the Knight Bus tonight in order to make it to Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow." Draco reminded his parents.

Lucius nodded, "I've arranged it already and I spoke to Dumbledore who has merged your dorms so you can stay together."

Ginny was about to protest but Draco grabbed her hand to shush her. She was beyond relieved to be excused from the torture of dinner. She was burning with rage and pain as she went back up to the room to find a new green comforter and green silk sheets on the bed. She found her case packed and a brand new velvet cloak on the suitcase.

Draco slammed the door behind them which caused Ginny to jump. He muttered an apology and set about to packing up the last of his things. "I'm sorry about them."

Ginny was shocked at how easy the apology rolled off his tongue, "It's not your fault. We cannot control our parents." She said as she looked down at the obscene ring on her finger, "I guess we can't hide this secret forever… or for 2 minutes."

Draco burst out laughing, "I can't believe you're joking about this." His outburst turned to a meager chuckle as he shook his head, "This is ludicrous. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Besides feeling sick and wronged, I'm in a bit of pain but I'm alive." she sighed and went to change into her Hogwarts robes before he could answer him. She carefully laid the dress out and smoothed out the wrinkles with her petite hand.  
"Alright then," He answered monosyllabically and called a house elf to carry their things downstairs, "We leave at 8 o'clock sharp. We have a good 5 minutes to get downstairs and bid my parents goodbye."

Ginny nodded and followed the house elf down to the foyer where Narcissa stood alone. Ginny got a swift kiss on the cheek followed by a chilly goodbye. Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek, "I love you, Draco." She said habitually, "Stay safe… both of you." She warned, "Lucius is unable to say goodbye this evening but he sends his best wishes."

Draco nodded as he heard the knight bus pull up, "I love you Mother. Goodbye." He unthinkingly put his hand on the small of Ginny's back as they made it onto the bus.

The rowdy conductor led them over to a bed, "Here's your bed, we'll be there is about 18 hours. Your brooms are being stored in the overhead compartment in case of emergency!" the bus lurched and Draco caught Ginny before she flew onto the back on the speeding bus.  
"Thanks," she muttered and sat down on the bed. She felt extremely nauseous as the bus made its stops and more people got onto the bus. Other students filed on but none of them dared talk to Ginny or Draco until 2 familiar gargoyles got onto the bus.

Crabbe and Goyle walked onto the bus and walked right over to Malfoy. Crabbe sneered, "What're you doing with her?" he asked as he sized her up. "I dunno Crabbe; I think she's kind of pretty." He laughed and looked at Malfoy who was clearly not amused.

Malfoy folded his arms and glared, "This is my fiancé, Ms. Weasley. Our fathers are following old traditions."

Goyle burst into giggles, "Oh man, your father must be crazy to marry you off to a Weasley." He sniggered.

Malfoy stood and pushed Goyle back against the wall, "Don't insult her in front of me ever again. She is the next Mrs. Malfoy and I—" He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around intending to strike to find Ginny behind him.

Ginny didn't know what possessed her to calm him, "Sit down." She ordered, "You don't need to defend me to these idiots."

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Crabbe asked angrily, "Maybe you're an idiot!"

Ginny and Draco both rolled their eyes and sat back down. Ginny was feeling sicker and sicker as time went on but she held back the urge to vomit as she ate a cracker that an attendant had given to her when she asked. She had ignored Crabbe and Goyle who were telling fun stories about their winter break.

For hours they sat, sometimes talking to each other and sometimes not. Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep at about 2 am when Ginny excused herself to throw up. She could no longer hold in the queasiness as she retched violently into the clean metal bowl. Draco didn't know what to do; he couldn't decide whether or not to help her or stay put, so he stood halfway between the bed and the bathroom.

Ginny washed her face and tied her hair back into a ponytail before walking out. Her skin was flushed from getting sick and having chills. She looked at Draco as she walked out, giving him a slight nod, "You don't need to pretend to care. I'm fine. I'm just a little bus sick."

Draco sneered and sat back down, "You know you have to at least pretend to like me for this to work."

"Who said I want this to work?" she fired back. "I don't want to marry you or produce an heir before you'll leave me alone."

"You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?" he asked with a snort, "That old bat is crazier than my father. She and my father didn't have an arranged marriage; he got obsessed with it from his father who tried it but my parents married at 16. My father's father wanted him to marry Bellatrix Lestrange who is much older than her sister Narcissa… that obviously didn't work out. My father banged my mum and that went down the tubes."

"Your mother is not old nor is she crazy!" Ginny snapped, "I shouldn't have to defend your own mother to you!"

"You're right, she's not old… because she got pregnant when she was your age and she had to marry my father." He retorted, "Okay? He's lying when he told your father that the marriage was arranged… he just wanted me to get married to you."

"Why? It doesn't make sense…" Ginny sighed heavily and sat down, shivering.

Draco took off his warm cloak and put it around her, "It does make sense… you see that mark on your arm? That is the reason you're married into my family."

Ginny's flushed face paled so much that Draco thought she would pass out. "Tom… it's his doing. He's using your family name to get to me; oh God, it makes sense now. This was the plan all along, right? Probably from the second I was born… and he wanted to kill me but instead he's going to—" she couldn't even say it.

"Right…but you'll be my wife before the week is out and that's what he's counting on." He looked into her eyes that were bright with fear.

"Married to a man who hates me and slave to one who claims to love me." Ginny buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow.

Draco could deal with anger, rage and even violence but not tears. "I don't hate you Ginny," he said gently, "Please don't cry; it's going to be okay."

Ginny looked up at him as tears dripped down her nose and cheeks, "I want to believe you but I can't after everything that's transpired. Do you know what your father has done to me? He helped me open the Chamber of Secrets and helped put the Dark Mark on my arm."

"Shh!" he scolded, "Don't announce it to the world. I'm not my father, Ginny. I hate my father."

Ginny sat still for a moment and pulled his cloak tighter around her, "Why don't you refuse then? Refuse to marry me, to live in that house and his Dark Mark."

"He'd kill me… he wouldn't care either way." He said coldly and turned away. "You get some rest."

Ginny shut her eyes tightly, "I can't. I see his face and feel him on me…"

Draco sighed heavily, "Fine, stay up and wither away." He lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.  
Ginny noted how childish and innocent he looked when he slept; it was very much unlike his usual demeanor. She admitted only to herself that she had seen a kinder gentler Draco Malfoy in the time she spent at his home. She was sure it'd disappear as soon as they got through Hogwarts' large doors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I promise you, this has a happy ending. How? You ask… well keep reading. The tale will make sense… all in due time my pretties. J

Before she knew it they were being awoken and shipped through Platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts Express; her whole body was sore as she carried her broom and trunk to the train.

Draco followed a step behind her as they rushed through the platform and stowed their luggage away. He could tell that Ginny was still feeling under the weather so he helped her with her luggage.

Ginny sat huddled in the corner of the compartment next to Draco while Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them. She had mixed emotions when Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into the compartment to "save" her.

Ron ran to his sister and hugged her, "How are you?" he asked, glaring at Malfoy. "You can come sit with us if you like."

Ginny smiled sleepily, "I'm fine Ron. I'll sit here."

Harry scoffed, "You'd rather sit with this bloody git rather than your own friends?"

Ginny could feel Draco readying himself for a fight, "I think I'd sit with my husband rather than my brother's friends." She said as nicely as possible.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh I see, come on boys. Let's go finish off some of those sweets we bought."

"I'm not actually feeling hungry right now." Ron spat, "I'd like to speak with my sister alone." He eyed Crabbe and Goyle and then Ginny.

"You know the rules Ron. Draco is my fiancée and we'll be married on Sunday night whether you like it or not. So please stop insulting Draco and his friends. I'll talk to you later." She said hotly. She was feeling sicker than ever and Ron wasn't helping in the slightest.

Hermione pulled Ron from the room, "See you later Gin." she said and then acknowledged the other three, "Crabbe, Goyle…Malfoy, nice to see you."

Draco gave a curt wave and looked over at Ginny, "You don't have to do things like that, and I can handle myself in those situations."

"I don't want you in those situations to begin with." She replied and rubbed her flipping stomach gently to try and relieve some of the pain. She looked up and saw Draco watching her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather but I'll go see Madame Pomfrey when we get in." she said nonchalantly. She rode it off as the after-effects of the potion Voldemort had given her.

Draco nodded and went back to looking out the window at the vast English countryside. It was soothing him to see it rush by in a familiar blur.

The train came to a halt when it was very dark outside… and Hagrid was out collecting first years while the rest of them took the longer route to the castle. Ginny ignored how Draco held her body close to him as they walked to the castle. She turned to him, "I'm going right up to Madame Pomfrey…"

Draco nodded, "I'll save you a seat." He told her and walked into the Great Hall with all the other students.

Ginny made her way through the dark halls blindly until she reached the Infirmary. She greeted Madame Pomfrey warmly even though she was dizzy, "Good evening…"

Madame Pomfrey bustled around preparing the hospital wing, "How can I help you Ms. Weasley?" she asked as she straightened a bed.

"I feel so ill… I'm throwing up everywhere and I feel cold but a simple flu charm didn't work." Ginny said cautiously, "And I feel lightheaded."

Madame Pomfrey immediately stopped what she was doing and had Ginny sit down. "That doesn't sound too serious; I think what you really need is to eat something. It sounds like nerves to me; go down to the feast and get something in your stomach. If it's still bad, come back later."

Ginny nodded, "Alright then" she composed herself and made her way past Argus Filch and his cat, past the bathroom where she opened the Chamber of Secrets and then to the Great Hall. She saw Ron and Harry flagging her down but she stiffened her posture before walking to the Slytherin table where Draco saved her a seat.

Draco had debriefed everyone on courteous behavior before Ginny even sat down, but he never expected their conversations to halt and for them to stare at her. "Ginny, these are some of my friends." He went down the line introducing her to Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and some little rat faced girl Ginny recalled was named Blair Wood (she was Oliver Wood's little sister).

Ginny nodded to each of them, "It's nice to meet you." She said cordially even though she knew they hated her already. She dug into a chicken leg and found that the food did settle her stomach. She devoured the thing and went on to eat a pasta dish, then a large piece of cake and pumpkin juice for desert. She ignored the blatant stares at her and looked over at Draco who was glaring at all of them. It was hard to hate the git when he was protecting her…

Draco finally got fed up, "Let's go. I'll show you the Slytherin common room and our room." He said as he took her hand; he led Ginny out of the Great Hall and down a dark corridor to an unattended painting, "I'm sorry they were rude."

"I was expecting worse." Ginny said with a laugh as he said the Slytherin password which turned out to be: cheer. 'No one would've guessed that…' Ginny said to herself and walked into the dark common room. A fire blazed but the lack of windows made it cast eerie shadows all around. She stuck close to Draco's side as he took him to their private room.

Draco walked her into the room and let her check it out, "It's nicer than those dorms." He said aloud.

Ginny nodded and saw that her clothes were hung up in the closet; clothes she had never seen before. She gasped as she looked at one of them, "Why do my Gryffindor robes have a Slytherin emblem on them?"

"You're a Slytherin now," he said simply, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." He pulled off his robes and pulled on a pair of green silk pants.

Ginny closed her eyes, "And I have to sleep in the same bed as you?" she asked as her body began to react to his chiseled chest and abs. Yes, she was a woman but she wanted to keep true to her values.

"Unless you want the floor." he said and pulled the comforter over himself.

Ginny pulled out a plain white nightgown and turned her back as she changed into it but she could feel his eyes on her. She donned the starched monstrosity and climbed into bed next to him but she couldn't sleep. "This is too weird." She said aloud after a few minutes.

"I know Weasley… you won't stop moving!" he nagged.

"Well you breathe too loudly!" she snapped. "You better not snore."

"Well you better not either!" he fired back, "Now stop moving and I'll try to control my breathing." He turned his back to her and shut his eyes tightly.

Ginny turned her back to his back and huffed in frustration. After a long while, the candles had been put out and she was sound asleep. Her deep, rhythmic breathing put Draco right to sleep as well.  
The next day and then 3 days after that she missed 10 minutes of Charms because she was throwing up everywhere. Draco heard her retching every morning and it made him feel ill as well as he escorted her up to the hospital wing after the 4th day. Madame Pomfrey checked her out and blamed a new flu bug before sending them to class with passes.

Ginny was relieved after she made it through Charms, Double Potions with the Slytherins (or, as she had to say now, the Gryffindors), Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts and then finally Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Draco was worried about Ginny all day and he had no idea why; he didn't even like her but she was starting to grow on him. He relished the Advanced Potions class he had first period, but then he had a horrible Double Herbology, Defense Against The Dark Arts (ha, like he needed this), Dueling and then Quidditch practice.

Ginny dropped her books into her cauldron before setting both in the corner of the room. She flopped down on the bed and stared up at the stone ceiling; she felt a lot better then she did earlier at least.

Draco walked in with mud caked all over his robes, "Feeling better?" he asked as he pulled out his wand and did a quick cleaning spell.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, actually I am. Thank you for asking."

Draco nodded and sat down on the bed, "My mom sent an owl for you," he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's probably about the wedding. You know it's going to be huge."

Ginny opened the seal and spoke aloud as she read, "Ginny dear I'm sorry to hear you're feeling sick… blah blah blah… oh I'm wearing your mother's wedding dress and she's adjusting the sleeves so I can keep my arms from the chilly January air."

"Mum doesn't have the mark." He said with a chuckle, "Don't worry, she had a beautiful wedding dress but uh, she sent a picture too. I wasn't sure you'd like it." He pulled out a black and white photo and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes bugged out when she saw the dress, "I don't think it's the pearls that adorn the entire bottom or the lace or the neckline that plunges way below decency but the fact that your mother is 9 months pregnant here." She said and began to laugh, "I guess she's having it tailored."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, I guess so; I thought you were going to ridicule me for being a bastard."

"You're not a bastard, your parents are married. The laws of legitimacy apply even if you were born and then your parents got married. And I would never call anyone a bastard." Ginny explained as she handed the picture back, "She was so young…"

"So are you." Draco pointed out.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't have a choice… I suppose your mother did but she chose marriage." She looked into his eyes and decided that she no longer hated Draco Malfoy. There was something about sitting and talking to him that made her feel… special somehow.

Draco looked back into her bright green eyes and saw that her heart was beginning to thaw; she herself was beginning to thaw after being in the freezing autumn air, "Are you up to going to dinner?"

Ginny smiled; "Sure," she got up and waited for him to follow before she made her way down to the Great Hall.

Dinner was served promptly and they ate their fill. Ginny decided that her second meal with Draco's friends was a bit more relaxed than the first and it just got easier. Pansy had even tried to hold a conversation but got bored quickly because of her short attention span. Draco talked to Blaise Zabini about Quidditch and then to Millicent about their latest Potions homework.

Dinner finished and Ginny and Draco went to their respective stations to work on homework that was assigned. They managed to avoid each other until it was time for bed. Ginny wore a Muggle tank top and a pair of pants. Her whole body felt different and she didn't like it much; it didn't hurt it was just strange. She stretched out on the bed and put her hands on her abdomen; she knew what he had done.

Draco walked in and dropped his books, "Finally, I'm done," he changed into a new pair of silk pants and sat down on the bed. "Feeling sick again?"

Ginny looked over at him and shook her head, "No, not sick but I understand." She sighed and stared back up at the ceiling.

Draco gave her a cryptic look, "Understand what?" he asked.

Ginny sat up slowly and looked at him. "If I tell you something, will you swear to me that you won't say a word to anyone?" she asked nervously.

Draco nodded, "You have my word, Ginny. What is it?"

"I—I'm pregnant… I'm sure of it. I've got morning sickness; I'm dizzy and a bit cranky. All the signs are there but I don't want to tell that to Madame Pomfrey because I'm not married." She said with a false bravado to her voice. She was acting brave when she really wanted to break down and cry.

Draco gasped loudly, "You're joking…"

"I wish I were…" Ginny said meekly and hopped off the bed, "So call off the wedding and throw me out because Lord Voldemort got me pregnant."

"We can't get out of this… and I don't blame you for being pregnant Ginny, it wasn't your fault." He said as he stood to meet her before she walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To kill myself." She spat bitterly but when she how much that scared him she shook her head, "No, I feel sick again…"

Draco folded his arms, "Don't joke around like that Ginny. I don't like it. We're not going to tell my parents until you start to show and by that time they'll assume it's my child."

Ginny had traveled several feet before she turned, "Is my hearing going out or did you just say that we're going to tell your parents that I'm carrying your child."

"No I said they'll assume it. You will be my wife and we've been sharing a bed. Put 2 and 2 together and they'll jump to that conclusion. We just won't correct them." Draco said, "Now go get sick and brush your teeth before bed."

"Yes Dad…" she joked and went to throw up her dinner in the can.

Draco leaned in the doorway and shut his eyes tightly; Ginny was pregnant with the new Heir or Heiress of Slytherin and he had just marked her as his own forever and always. He climbed into bed and contemplated what the hell he was doing but there was no simple answer.

Ginny walked back into the room with minty fresh breath. She looked over at him, "Thank you… for being supportive. I always figured you for a bloody rude git but you've changed that opinion somehow." She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

Draco felt his cheeks flush, "Umm thanks, I think…" he extinguished the candle beside him, "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Draco." She said simply and closed her eyes.

Draco fingered over the tiny wet spot on his cheek were she kissed him; it was very different then from when other girls kissed him. Most of them were sloppy and hormonal but never sweet or innocent like she was. He hated to see her suffering at the hands of his father and Voldemort when she was so young and full of life and yet she knew horrors that people twice her age knew nothing of. He took a calming sense of contentment in knowing that he could protect her completely after Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this is getting squicky… and I know you are wondering: What is that Marina thinking? Well all in due time. If I get enough reviews that say this, I can start putting spoilers at the end of the chapters. But I suppose that is up to my reviewers; I promise it gets better from here.

Ginny spent the next two days in a stupor; she was pregnant and she hated herself for it. She frequently got ill in the mornings and Sunday morning was no exception but Narcissa Malfoy picked it up quickly as she rushed Ginny into the bathroom at 8am sharp to get her ready for the 1pm ceremony.

Narcissa hired only the best of the best to groom Ginny for the wedding. "Don't worry dear, you'll look fabulous."

Ginny sighed as a woman frenetically filed her jagged nails into perfect ovals and began giving her a French manicure. "I don't know about that Narcissa…"

Narcissa smiled, "I know you're feeling sick but it'll get better I promise. When I was pregnant with Draco I got sick every day for 3 months…"

Ginny blushed deeply, "How did you know?"

"You think that I didn't notice the blood all over Draco's bed sheets and the fertility potion on the floor? I did…" she said with a cocky smile that Ginny knew belonged to Draco.

She sighed and tried not to cry; she didn't know how to respond to the situation or Narcissa so she remained silent as a man began teasing her hair into a curly up twist with large curls that framed her face but the back was prepped for the lacy veil. Hours passed and a large witch with a huge bag of makeup applied makeup to every part of her face and made her look her very best (Ginny thought it made her look like a clown).

Narcissa helped Ginny into her newly tailored wedding dress as she fought back tears, "I always wanted a daughter… and now I have one. You look so pretty Ginny."

Ginny smiled and hugged her, "Don't cry, you'll ruin your pretty makeup." she said in a very Malfoy-like manner to make Narcissa laugh.

Narcissa touched her shoulders, "I don't want you to be alarmed when we go out there Ginny. The whole family is in attendance and so are a lot of Death Eaters." She said in a hushed tone. "You'll be able to tell them apart from the others if they touch you. You'll feel a prickle on your skin like a chill."

Ginny's smile faded, "How many people are we talking about?"

"Well, a lot of students are here and about 500 of our friends and family as well as your family and the Hogwarts students. In all I'd say a good thousand people or so…"

Ginny felt her head swim and then she blacked out. She awoke again to Narcissa fanning her; "Are you okay Ginny?" she asked worriedly, "Have you eaten today?"

Ginny shook her head, "No…I'm starved and 1000 PEOPLE!" she sat down as Narcissa poured her a glass of juice.

"Drink this and I'll get you something before the ceremony starts." Narcissa ordered.

Ginny rested her head in her hand and waited for Narcissa to get back; she wondered why her own mother wasn't with her during this "joyous" time in her life. She felt betrayed and almost angry…

Narcissa bustled back in with a sandwich and some chips, "Eat up and brush your teeth quick. We only have 20 minutes before we have to walk you down that aisle. Lucius will walk you…"

Ginny took a large bite, "Why not my father?" she asked after she swallowed the bite. "Are you sure my family is here?"

Narcissa knelt beside her, "You have to forget them -- if you stay attached then Voldemort will go after them to hurt you. Distance yourself as much as possible." She said gently.

Ginny felt fear and grief stab her heart; "I lose my family, my virginity and my innocence to that monster, what next!" she burst out.

"It could be your life if you're not careful." Narcissa said empathetically and stood back as her future daughter-in-law ate her sandwich and brushed her teeth before walking out into the chilly January air.

Draco stood at the altar in full dress robes next to Blaise Zabini who was playing the role of best man. His dress robes billowed with each chilly blast that blew right through him. He knew Ginny did not know any of the bridesmaids (whom were some of his young unwed cousins) or her maid of honor (who happened to be Pansy Parkinson) very well.

Lucius met Ginny outside of the school, "You look lovely dear." He said as he took her arm in his, "This is the point of no return."

Ginny smiled weakly, "Thank you." She felt her heart flutter as the music began and every one of the (what seemed like) millions of guests stood and began snapping photos. She saw her family sitting in silence while Draco's family 'oohed' and 'aahed' over her. She didn't like it at all and was glad when Lucius let his tight grip on her arm go and made sure she took Draco's hands.

Dumbledore presided over the ceremony and with great eloquence said all the rites and watched as Draco put a plain silver wedding ring onto her finger and Ginny slipped one of the same on Draco's hand.

Draco was shaking with fear as he looked down into Ginny's bright eyes; this was the end of his bachelorhood and, indirectly, his life. He could see she was just as fearful as the ceremony progressed. He squeezed her hands lightly to reassure her.

Ginny was horrified to see that her side of the wedding was mostly spill-over from Draco's family. Only her parents had come with Ron and Charlie. She thought she saw Bill with his wife Angela but she couldn't be sure. Her fear wasn't made any easier by the Slytherin banner flying above her head. She was a bit comforted by the fact that Draco was afraid too and said her shaky 'I do' after he did.

Dumbledore smiled, "By the power vested in my by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss as cheers erupted around them. He knew that nearly everyone present knew what was going on; he was sure they could see it in his eyes. "Just smile." he whispered as he took her hand in his.

Ginny hated the desire pooling in her abdomen as he kissed her. She plastered on a smile and allowed Draco to pull her into the Great Hall where the wedding party had gathered. She unthinkingly stayed very close to Draco as people she didn't know hugged and kissed her. She very frequently felt that chill that was always associated with the Dark Mark.

Draco didn't know what to make of Ginny; she was glued to his side but then again she was around a huge amount of Death Eaters. After about an hour, he pulled Ginny aside, "Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf." he said concernedly.

Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. You don't have keep up with appearances anymore. We're married and you can go back to hating me." She turned.

Draco spun her around, "Stop that! I already told you that I'd help you. You're Mrs. Malfoy now."

"I don't want any of this…" she whispered breathlessly, "He's going to know Draco; he knows I'm pregnant. He used a fertility potion for chrissakes!"

"I explained this to you Ginny. I'm going to take this and all you have to do is carry the baby. My father knows I have to have a male heir and he thinks I won't be able to restrain myself on my wedding night." He sighed heavily, "Come on, let's go cut our cake and get to bed."

Ginny scoffed, "Your father is right!"

Draco's usually cold and serene face broke into a smile, "You know what I meant," he took her arm and led her back into the Great Hall where 'The Dream Team' was glaring daggers at him. " Can we help you? My wife and I were going to take it up to our room…"

Ron leapt forward but Hermione and Harry restrained him, "Why you basta—"

Ginny stepped forward, "Ron! You don't need to be such a bloody git all the time," she yelled, "Draco's my husband… accept it!"

Draco was appalled by her defending him over her own brother, "Ginny, come on…let's go. Don't upset yourself."

"No! This is important because if he can't get it now then he'll never will!" Ginny snapped at him, "I'm losing my family and I want you to know it's your fault Ron!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?" he screamed back.

"Somehow you got exempt from marrying when you weren't even out of Hogwarts because Mum decided that you're going to marry Hermione. I'm not your little sister anymore. I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy for better or worse." She was so angry that she felt her head start to spin.

Draco was very glad that he had his arm around her waist because when she passed out she went over like a ton of bricks. He yelled for help as he bent to his knees under her weight. His heart was pounding as he touched her pale face, "Oh Ginny… please wake up. Please?" he begged her.

Ron was beyond shocked… one at the fact that his sister had just passed out and the other that Draco Malfoy was freaking out over it. He turned to Harry and Hermione, "Let's get out of here now." He turned and walked away.

Madame Pomfrey apparated down and immediately moved Ginny to the hospital wing. She revived Ginny with a simple spell, "Honey are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Ginny's eyes popped open to the warm comfort of the hospital wing. "No, no I'm okay. What happened?" she asked as she sat up slowly. She felt her abdomen gently and realized she was still pregnant and still in her wedding dress. She let out a strangled cry and buried her face, "It wasn't a dream!"

Madame Pomfrey inadvertently stepped back, "I'll let you two have a moment."

Draco had no idea what to do, "Ginny I—I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"At least you're honest for once!" she cried as she looked into his cold gray eyes. "Just take me back to our room. I want to be alone in my room and never go out again."

Draco sighed and picked her up, "You're going on a diet as soon as we get back to the room." He groaned, as he headed towards the Slytherin common room. 

"Is that any way to speak to the mother of your child?" she asked as she wiped her face. "You know you can just set me down, I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Well we're already there." He justified himself as he placed her on their bed. "You know, you shouldn't be such a damsel in distress this early in the marriage."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Maybe you shouldn't be so protective this early on in the marriage. You know it could get us both killed."

Her statement hit a lot closer to home than she intended. Both she and Draco shrived away from one another. Ginny went into the bathroom to change and Draco went to go get them some pumpkin juice to drink.

Ginny pulled her hair out of the obscene mass of limp curls before changing out of the wedding dress and changing into a pair of black workout pants and a pink tank top. She could already feel her body changing and she couldn't say she liked it. She did a simple spell to fold the beautiful dress and had her owl deliver it back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco walked back in with two glasses brimming with pumpkin juice and handed one to Ginny, "Here drink this up." He ordered.

"Yes Mum," she spat back and took the glass. "Are you okay? I mean you were pretty badly shaken."

Draco huffed, "Don't start with me. You don't have to pretend to care."

"But I do, Draco… you've hated me for years and now you change your tune and suddenly become this man that I could actually—" she cut herself off and fingered the Dark Mark on her arm.

"Actually what? Hate? Despise? Kill?" he spat caustically. His grey eyes were gleaming with malice at the very sight of her Dark Mark.

"Love, Draco… I could love you." She bit out and turned her back to him. Her hand snaked around her waist.

Draco stopped and watched her; she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman and a mother… and still a frightened child but one with the Dark Mark gleaming on her arm. He stepped forward, "Dammit Ginny, why can't you just hate me. Please? Just hate me?"

"Fine," she took a drink of her pumpkin juice, "I hate you." She said without conviction.

Draco sat down on the bed and looked at her, "Are you feeling sick?" he asked.

Ginny studied him for a moment, "What do you care? Seriously Draco, it's not enough for you to sit there and ask questions. I need serious help to survive this and if that means going to Voldemort because you can't handle this, I will."

Draco was shocked silent for a whole 2 minutes, "Ginny I—I am going to help you." He said finally, "I'm going to be the father of your child." He stood and took her hand. "Don't ever doubt that."

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked as she pulled back from him. "You stand there and pledge your life to me and my baby then turn and tell me to hate you." She put a hand up to her forehead, "God, why me? Why am I so stupid? Why did I think it would end in the chamber?"

Draco shook his head, "No I just—seeing your Dark Mark reminded me of the fact that I have to get mine tonight or die. I can't have you too close; I'm going to hate myself after."

Ginny turned and gave him a hug, "We're going to fight." She whispered, "We're going to fight so hard for so long that everyone will wish we would just die but we won't. We're going to persevere."

Draco had never been hugged in his life -- not by someone that wasn't his mother. He felt her small body against his and he let out a low cry. He had no idea what the wet feeling on his cheek was but it stung him inside and out.

Ginny felt his tears fall and she held him tighter as the inner demons poured out. "It's going to be okay." She crooned.

"Why the hell are you comforting me Ginny? You're pregnant with Lord Voldemort's child and wrestling with being 17 years old. You should be worrying about grades and your hair… not a husband and child." He cried out.

His animalistic cries shattered Ginny's heart as she clung to him. She didn't even notice the chill that filled the air as Lord Voldemort sauntered in with his face hidden behind a silk scarf, "That was a lovely wedding…" he sneered to grab their attention.

Draco and Ginny jumped apart and wiped their wet faces. Ginny grasped Draco tightly as he walked toward them, "She's yours now Draco... but not completely, right sweetness?"

Voldemort asked as he touched her flaming hair and then his hand went to rest on her abdomen.

Draco let out a low growl, "Don't touch my wife." He said simply, "Bonds of marriage are stronger than you master."

Ginny expected Tom to get really angry and hex him into next week but the half-man smiled instead. "Come now Draco, I know she's yours but this is mine." He smirked at her as he pressed his hand to her abdomen, "Don't think you could hide it Ginny… I know everything about you and your body now."

Draco shook his head, "Unfortunately, that belongs to me as well…"

Ginny pulled back from Tom and sat down on the bed, "He's right." She whispered.

Tom was still not showing his anger, "Fine, you say what you want now but when you're ready to tell the truth you know where I'll be." He turned and walked to the door, "Oh, by the way… Crucio!"he yelled at Draco.

Draco writhed in pain on the floor as Tom burned the Dark Mark into his flesh. He could hear Ginny crying on the bed as his vision blurred to blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

When he awoke again he was shivering in the cool air. He reached beside him to pull up the blanket and his hand landed on his new wife lying dutifully beside him. He sat up and looked down at her beautiful face; she was sleeping peacefully. His eyes rested on her abdomen where it was not yet showing the signs of its sweet burden. God, he wanted her so badly he could taste her but he wasn't going to force her after all she had been through… besides, he didn't want to hurt the child. Here he was: still at school, married, a Dark Mark and a child on the way that didn't belong to him biologically. He gently touched the flaming hair that fell across her pale face.

Ginny's eyes opened sleepily, "You're awake," she sat up slowly. " I was worried."

"About me? Wow now there's the dutiful wife I married to!" he said with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes and carefully got off the bed, "You were in a bad shape earlier…and you're the one who needs to go on a diet. I nearly passed out just trying to get you on to the bed."

Draco gasped, "Ginny! You can't do that. You could've hurt the baby!"

"What do you care?" she asked suddenly. Why was he asserting claim over her. "You hate me…"

"I don't hate you Ginny," he let out an exasperated sigh, "How many times must we go over this? I am going to take care of you and the baby."

"Save it for the public," She said and poured herself some water from a pitcher that sat on the nightstand and took a long drink. She felt weak herself with all the excitement of the day. "Do you want to go down to dinner or I can go down and get us something to eat."

Draco was already up and changing his robes, "We'll go down there. We can't let Voldemort know we're afraid. We need to show everyone who we really are."

Ginny nodded and pulled her cloak over her Muggle clothes. In the past few days she had begun to notice a couple of pounds creeping up on her and a small knot in her belly. "Are you sure you're strong enough?"

Draco sneered, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He grasped her hand and led her down the corridor as if she didn't know where the Great Hall was.

Dinner had already begun and Draco put his arms around her waist as they walked to their seats which were vacant. He piled food on his plate and avoided eye contact with well-wishers and those who wanted to get a good look at the newlyweds.

Ginny ate slowly but what she really wanted to do was shovel food in her mouth under the table. People were staring and her stomach lurched every time someone leaned over to, inevitably, speak about her and Draco. She ate a few slices of ham, mashed potatoes and a slice of apple pie before it got too bad for her to continue.

Draco noticed that Pansy and Blaise were chatting it up quietly, "What's with you two?" he asked moodily as he watched them.

Pansy silenced and sat bolt upright, "Nothing, we were talking about nothing."

"Nothing, hmmm? Well sounds like the usual." He snapped and looked over at Ginny, "Are you ready to go, darling?"

Ginny nodded and allowed Draco to help her off her chair and hurry her out of the hall. "That was terrible." She said as soon as they were outside the doors. She leaned against the concrete wall, "I think one of us should transfer… it should be me."

"No, we need to stick together!" he said and leaned on the wall beside her. "Especially because of your… condition."

Ginny rolled her eyes; she hated when people called pregnancy a 'condition'. It was so cold and clinical. "Fine but you do realize that some little whispers are the least of our worries."

A gaggle of Ravenclaws walked by and stopped in front of Ginny and Draco. One of the girls giggled and turned to the group, "They're the ones I was telling you about." She said not-so-secretly as they continued.

Ginny grabbed Draco before he went after her, "Who cares? Let's worry about something else like... nursery colors?"

"That little whore is spreading rumors about us and you're worried about your darn baby?" he asked angrily as he watched the girls retreat to their common room.

"Oh I see — now it is my darn baby. That's fine Draco because I knew this was too good to be true." She took off down the hall.

Draco called after her, "No Ginny, I didn't mean it that way!" He cursed, she was gone and he had wrecked their wedding night. He was trying to reassure her but instead he let something stupid like that slip. He would end up sleeping in the common room for the rest of his life.

Ginny fled to the room and pulled off her cloak. She cried herself sick, not just over Draco but about her marriage, her pregnancy — everything! She threw up in the bathroom before brushing her teeth and lying down on the comfy bed. Sleep overtook her quickly and she didn't even hear Draco come in.

Draco walked in and threw his cloak on the chair before he looked over to see Ginny sleeping peacefully on the bed. She is beautiful… well for a Weasley that is, he told himself. He wondered if he really could love her; would it hurt him so much to try with her. He had screwed nearly all the girls in the Slytherin house and some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw — but never a Gryffindor. Gryffindors were the enemy to him yet here he was married to one and she told him she could possibly love him. He drew the chair beside the bed and sat. He just wanted to watch her sleep.

Sunlight crept through the window before he even realized he had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed. His eyes snapped open to find that she was not in the bed…and nowhere around him. He stood up quickly and groaned as a deep pain in his neck set in. "Ginny?" he called nervously.

Ginny awoke to find him at her beside; not in the bed but sleeping in a chair as if he wanted to keep her safe. She smiled as she went about preparing herself for the day; she didn't have the heart to wake him up before she went for breakfast so she resolved to bring him something back. When she walked in she found him half-frantic, "What happened?"

Draco spun, "My God I thought you were dead!" he cried and put a hand to his forehead.

Ginny handed him a small package of food, "I was out for maybe 20 minutes!" she retorted. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Draco sat down, "I woke up and found you gone? I thought the worst…"

"That's sweet of you! No one's ever cared what happened to little ol' me." She sat down on the bed. "So you really thought I got captured or something and you weren't cheering?"

"Oh shut up." He said irritably and finished up an egg on a bagel with cheese before changing for classes. "What do you have for this morning?"

"Charms and Double Potions before Care Of Magical Creatures." She said and grabbed her tattered backpack.

"Be careful! I don't want you getting hurt." He said firmly.

"Yes Dad." She giggled before stepping out.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed out a few minutes after her.

A/N: Okay! Here we go, we're rolling towards a resolution. I love the reviews, keep them coming! I just ask, on a very personal level, that you stop saying to kill the baby. That's way beyond anything… I've lost a child and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, rape or not. Leave that out of reviews…I understand what you are saying.

Spoiler for Chapter 6: Hogsmeade and a Weasley clash.


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed uneventfully and before anyone knew it, Draco and Ginny had been married for almost a week. She had effectively avoided Ron, Harry and Hermione for the whole week and done remarkably in all her tests and quizzes.

He had won a big game against Ravenclaw on Friday night and got and 'O' (outstanding) on a Potions essay that he didn't even know he had until a period before it was due. He was so ecstatic on Friday that he felt like celebrating.

Ginny sat in the middle of the bed reading a Muggle book called: What to Expect when You're Expecting. She thought that it was actually quite informative but she wanted to go into town and pick up a wizard's book. She couldn't get it here at school; that wasn't an option.

Draco walked in muddy and gross from the game. "You didn't come?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt. In actuality, he was upset but didn't blame her; it was snowing to beat the band and cold. After thinking about it, he would've been upset if she had come.

"Sorry Draco… I tried but it was just too cold for me." She said as sat up carefully, "How'd you do?"

"Caught the Snitch!" he announced proudly and leaned his broom in the corner. "What've you been up to?"

"Congratulations!" she said happily, "I've been reading." She showed him the book.

Draco raised an eyebrow and took off his cloak. "That's a Muggle book." He said simply.

"Well I can't really go to the library and check out books on pregnancies can I? I think I'm going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and buy one quietly." She said and set the book down on the nightstand. "You better get out of those clothes before you catch your death."

Draco nodded and pulled off his gloves and scarf, "Well can I… can I go with you?"

Ginny smiled, "Of course you can if you want to. I just thought that maybe you'd want to go with someone else or not go at all."

"Why? I am trying to make this work." He sounded very grown-up and he smirked to himself. "Let me change and we'll talk."

Talk? Who was this guy? Ginny had to stop herself from checking his cloak for Polyjuice Potion. She looked down at her lap and wondered what she had done to deserve him. He had been a git before, but now? Well now he was different and changed, for the better. He was not the Death Eater that she once feared but her husband.

Draco changed into green silk pajamas and joined her, "I wish you could've seen it Ginny… we were great."

Ginny smiled, "You're always great and I'm glad to hear you had fun." She felt like her mother asking her father about his day and kissing his cheeks. They had fallen in love, right? Why couldn't she?

"So about this Hogsmeade trip…you want to go tomorrow?" he leaned against the headboard and put his arms up under his head.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I want to get some books and check out some baby things. You really don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure you have so many things you could be doing."

"I want to go with you Ginny… I do." He said and looked into her bright eyes, "A few more weeks and we can tell everyone and then it won't be such a huge secret."

Ginny nodded and looked down again, "I feel different like… I don't know. There's a weight on my body and I can't or won't stop it. I've gained 4 pounds in the past 2 weeks too."

"Well that's because you eat twice your body weight in food every meal." He joked and gave her a genuine smile.

Ginny felt hormones kick in, "I'm fat… I knew it." She cried and buried her face in the Slytherin comforter.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean it like that. I was kidding." He felt very badly about making her cry. He pulled her close to him and let her cry on his chest. God, he didn't know what he was becoming… there was a time when he would've laughed hysterically at her and then spread it around the school.

Ginny sniffed and nodded against him, "I'm just this hormonal freak show and I really wanted to eat bats wings today even though that's gross and totally not normal."

Draco scrunched up his nose and looked down at the top of her reddish gold head, "Well if you really want bat wings I'll get you some."

Ginny laughed and slapped him playfully, "I want you to stop me from eating them…the book says things about weird pregnancy cravings but this is the top. If I ever try to eat a bat wing, stop me."

"You have my word on that." He said simply. He sighed deeply and looked down at her; she was still snug against him and it felt surprisingly… nice. "Ginny, Are you scared? I mean about the baby?" he asked but got no answer. He looked down to find that Ginny was out cold on him. He smiled slightly and put out the lights with his wand before scooting down and lying beside her. She felt nice in his arms.

Morning rolled around and Ginny was up at 7am emptying her stomach. She hated it so much and she wished it would just stop.

Draco awoke to the sounds of retching and reminded himself to pick up a morning sickness potion for her while they were in Hogsmeade. He sighed as he changed into black dress robes and slicked back his blonde hair.

Ginny took a bath and changed into a pair of jean muggle capris and a black sweater top before putting on her cloak. She noticed how her breasts had filled out in the days she had been pregnant and she couldn't be upset about that.

"You're going dressed like that?" he asked as he waited for her in the doorway.

"Yeah, I am." She replied crankily and grabbed her wand and change purse before brushing past him and going down to eat a quick breakfast before they would walk down to Hogsmeade. She wasn't even nervous to sit with the Slytherins today.

Draco took a seat next to her and gave a firm nod to his "friends". He ate a simple bowl of porridge with salt before waiting for Ginny to finish her eggs, sausage and toast. When he was sure she had finished he helped her from her chair and out to the group of kids who had gathered. Among them were Crabbe, Goyle and the Dream Team.

Ginny stuck close by Draco's side as she made her way over to Crabbe and Goyle. She could feel her brother's eyes on her but she ignored it. She tried to have a conversation with Crabbe but it didn't work at all.

Draco took her small hand in his much larger one; at least she was making an effort. "Your brother looks like he's going to have a massive coronary."

Ginny looked over and sure enough, Ron was bright red and being restrained by Harry. She smiled at Draco, "Let's give him something to freak out over." She stood on her tiptoes and brought Draco's head down to hers. She kissed him deeply.

Draco was a bit shocked but responded immediately by taking her into his arms. He encircled his waist with his arm and let his other press her head closer to his. God, kissing her was like nothing he ever felt before.

Professor Snape walked through the crowd, "Stay with the group and no talking!" he shouted as they started the trip. He had always hated these trips.

Ginny pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes. "Sorry…" she muttered and walked a step ahead of him the whole trip. What had she done? Had she actually liked kissing Malfoy?

Hogsmeade was pretty quiet since the holidays were over and all the big sales had passed. Draco followed Ginny into a bookshop and to a little corner labeled: Pregnancy/Birth.

Ginny went through each book carefully and finally settled on a large book with everything she could ever possibly need to know. "This one looks good." She looked at the price and gasped, "Nevermind…" she tried to shove it back in the case quickly.

Draco scoffed and pulled the book out again. "It can't be that ba—oh my god! This thing is 140 galleons!"

"I can see that Draco and I tried to put it back. I'll pick something else; that's way out of my price range." She went back and looked at a different one.

"Nonsense… I was just shocked. Malfoys spare no expense." He said and brought the book to the front. He paid for it and shoved it into the bag. "See, not so hard?"

"That book costs more than my entire wardrobe, Draco." She said as he followed her into an alchemy shop. "What are we getting here?"

"I know it is, Ginny, but I don't want you to worry about it. We're here to get a morning sickness potion." He said quietly.

"Oh I love you…" she said with a laugh. After she said it she stopped dead; she never meant it like that.

Draco turned and looked at her then grabbed a potion off the shelf and brought it to the front. It was only 19 galleons and 4 Knuts. "Come on… where do you want to go now?"

"It's up to you… we can go into some of the baby shops and check things out, but considering no one but us knows yet, and people tend to talk, we should wait." He said with a shrug.

"I think you're right. You want to go to Honeydukes? I have a craving for some chocolate covered grasshoppers." She joked with a smile.

"What is it with you and gross food? Couldn't you crave something normal?" he asked as he followed her in. Students were ringing up and picking out sweets.

"What constitutes normal? This is normal for me…" she filled a large jar with malted milk balls, instead of the chocolate grasshoppers. She paid a galleon and 17 sickles before sticking the jar in the bag with her book.

Draco sighed, "You want to go to the Three Broomsticks and get a drink?"

Ginny nodded and followed him out. She was actually having a little bit of fun as she stepped into the small, cozy bar. In three seconds flat her world went from good to bad. In the middle of the Three Broomsticks was her brother, Harry and Hermione… and beside them sat the only available table in the whole establishment.

Draco grasped her hand, "Don't worry about it." He murmured and led her to the table. He avoided their eyes as he took a seat with his side to them so he could keep an eye on each of them. "What do you want to drink? A butterbeer?"

Ginny leaned forward, "I can't drink alcohol while I'm… well you know." She sat up straighter, "I'll have a cherry soda." She pulled out her change purse.

He nodded as she explained about the no alcohol policy… that made sense even though there was minimal alcohol in butterbeer. He blanched as she held out money to him, "What are you, crazy? You're my wife… not the other way around. I provide for you."

Ginny frowned, "It doesn't have to be like that. You bought me that book so I'll pay for drinks." She had a feeling this was going to turn into a knock out, drag down fight.

Draco sneered, "Absolutely not!"

"Then I'm paying for my own drink." She said stubbornly and got up. She walked to the bar and felt an arm catch her. "Let me go, Malfoy!" she cried but she looked it was not Draco but Ron who had grabbed her. "Ronald Weasley, you let me go this instant!"

Draco walked over folded his arms, "Don't you touch my wife…"

"This is all a crock, why are you acting like some sort of—"

"Married couple?" Ginny cut him off in an angry flourish, "Because we are, Ronald, and you have to accept that."

Her reaction shocked him… was she really defending him over her own brother again? "I don't want a fight today… so if you don't mind."

"I do mind, Malfoy… I mind very much!" he cried loudly. He let Ginny go and clenched his fists at his side. His face was bright red with anger.

Ginny stepped in front of Draco, "Don't you dare, Ron. You have to go through me first." She felt Malfoy's arms go to her arms as if he were protecting her.

Ron stepped forward and pushed Ginny aside and then went after Draco with fury blazing.

Ginny fell like a ton of bricks and let out a cry of pain as she grabbed a chair. A horrific pain ripped through her abdomen and she crumpled into a heap. She let out a shaky breath as the pain subsided but her vision was still blurry.

Draco rushed to her side and took her into his arms, "Are you okay?" he asked, half-frantic. He looked over at Ron, "What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

A round witch came out, "I want to know what the bloody hell is going on!" she bellowed which caused the students watching Draco, Ron and Ginny to turn to her.

"Call St. Mungos immediately…we could have a serious accident here." Draco yelled and picked Ginny up, "Don't worry sweetheart." He murmured. "This boy just hit my wife."

A/N: Your reviewers are the best, I love all you say. For the next chapter's spoiler: Ginny comes face to face with her father…


	7. Chapter 7

Within the next few minutes, St. Mungos and the Aurors were called. The St. Mungo's emergency workers took Ginny into a back room to examine her and the Aurors started questioning Draco and Ginny.

A woman just a few years older than Ginny felt for a fever and checked for signs of trauma, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked Ginny as she handed her a glass of water.

"I am now but when I fell there was a horrible gripping pain that was just debilitating," She told her fearfully, "I'm worried because I'm pregnant."

The woman nodded and pulled her wand. She murmured an incantation and Ginny's whole body glowed a deep purple, "Well everything seems to be fine but you have to avoid angry men who want to knock you out from now on." She said with a soft lilt in her voice.

Ginny nodded and stood up, "Is it safe to take a morning sickness potion?"

"Of course… I have 3 kids of my own and I swear I would die of sickness if I didn't have that potion." She smiled and followed Ginny out to where Arthur Weasley had showed up to claim his wayward son.

Ginny gasped as she saw her father, "Daddy?" she asked timidly as she stepped beside Draco. "How are you?"

Arthur looked at his daughter and then at Ron, "Are you hurt Ginny?" he said but the concern in his voice was lacking.

"I'm fine daddy…it was nothing." She looked up at Draco and nodded with a slight smile. "How are mum and the twins?"

Arthur bit out a cold reply about pranks before leaving with the Aurors; he couldn't stand to see her next to Lucius Malfoy's son.

Draco could see the hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry Ginny…I wish it could be different." He didn't even protest as she hugged him in public. He paid the shopkeeper for some floo powder and got her back to Hogwarts. The medics didn't want her walking.

Ginny wept openly as Draco got her back to the school. God she just wanted to ask a few polite questions and her father had been cold. Her father who used to spend hours playing house with her even though he had a big report due for the ministry and who would sit with her until she fell asleep after she had a terrible nightmare. He never blamed her for the Chamber of Secrets and had taken a week off just to stay by her as she recuperated.

Draco didn't understand really why she was so upset… she hadn't been seriously hurt or lost the baby but he decided not to grill her. He took her purchases out of the bag and set them near the bed. He watched her curl up on the bed and couldn't decide to go to her or go away.

Ginny closed her eyes and wondered what she had done to deserve this… was it being duped by Tom Riddle? Being forced to marry a Malfoy? Protecting Draco over her own brother? Being pregnant with the Dark Lord's child? Or was it simply being born a Weasley? She sat up and looked at Draco, "Why do the gods hate me?"

Draco had been silent for a while and the sound of her voice shocked him; "No one hates you Ginny… they'll come around."

"No they won't." she answered and tugged at her hair gently, "I just want to know what I did to deserve this?"

"You don't deserve this Ginny." He said and walked beside the bed, "It's not your fault and anyone who says it is will feel my wrath."

"Your wrath? Who do you think you are, the Godfather?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Draco frowned, annoyed, "My godfather is Severus Snape."

"I meant the muggle movie… the Godfather. Why did I even say anything?" she asked heatedly and stood up off the bed. "Just, forget I said it."

"It's going be okay… we're going to make it through this." He said with a heavy sigh. Why had he been cross with her just then?

Ginny shrugged, "I thought so too until my brother threw me down in the middle of the Three Broomsticks and my father was completely cold. I mean, he was the one who betrothed me to you! Did he expect me to throw myself on a burning pyre and cry out for redemption?"

Draco laughed but covered it, ineffectively, with a cough, "You're being a little dramatic don't you think?"

"Am I? Today we didn't say a thing and my brother and father were cold. Just imagine when we tell them about the baby; I'll get killed." She sighed and met his eyes, "I'm starving."

Draco nodded, "We'll get through it." He said soothingly and walked her down to the kitchens where she ordered some strange food: biscuits with pickle relish, potato pie with horseradish sauce and finally strawberry ice cream with radishes. He felt sick just watching her.

Ginny didn't know why she felt like eating such crazy thing but it tasted great and that was all that mattered. She went back to the room feeling full and satisfied. "You could've had some." She said to Draco as she pulled out her new book.

"I don't think I could have if I wanted to." He said, looking green around the gills.

She ignored him and picked a small vial filled with neon green liquid. Without hesitation, she pulled out her brand new book and read along the passage about morning sickness potions. " Will you help me here?"

Draco nodded and walked over, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well the book says after I take the potion I may be a little weak…and I shouldn't be alone because it could have bad side effects." She said and showed him the book.

"Let's see here… sweating, convulsions and depression. Are you crazy?" he snapped but before he could stop her she downed the potion. "My god, if you die they're going to blame me."

Ginny swallowed deliberately before he had a chance to stop her. "I feel alright…" she said and went back to reading the book. A minute passed and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

Draco noted that she began to shiver and he pulled the blanket up over her. He hoped this wasn't a side effect because he didn't know if he could deal with that… convulsions and depression? Oh god.

Ginny read further into the book and found out her baby was about the size of a pea. She felt her eyelids drooping and she leaned against Draco's shoulder. She quickly found herself in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Draco didn't know whether to freak out and wake her up or let her sleep. At least she was still breathing and as long as she was then he wouldn't do a thing. He concentrated his ears on her deep rhythmic breathing and felt his heart fall into time with hers. Before he knew it, sleep overtook him.

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but believe me… with the next few chapters, things will be revealed that you never even thought possible. The next chapter is really long. In this chapter… someone gets a makeover and the secret is out.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning crept over the windowsill to illuminate the faces of two sleeping wizards curled against each other. It was a hazy day, fog rolled over the lake in billows and wispy clouds filled the sky. It looked like it might snow again… February was just around the corner bringing around Valentine's Day and "The Day the Music Died" anniversary.

Ginny sat up and for once didn't feel a wave of nausea. She sighed heavily. "Thank you god…" she said and went to her closet to pull out a clean pair of her new Slytherin robes from the closet. She looked over at Draco and smiled at how innocent he looked as he slept.

Draco awoke to the sound of a bath running… she was still alive. That was a relief. He stood up and stretched before pulling off his robes and changing.

Ginny walked out to find him half naked. "Oh I—"she turned and walked back into the bathroom.

Draco turned toward her as he pulled on the rest of his robes. "You know, you needn't be so prissy. We're married Ginny and just because I'm not taking my benefits now doesn't mean I won't."

Ginny walked out with her face beet red and her hands on her hips. "You want to sleep with me?" she asked half-angry, half-surprised.

"Why not? You are my wife after all and you aren't all that bad looking." He said with a shrug.

"Not bad looking, is that some sort of compliment?" she asked heatedly.

Draco sighed. "What do you want me to do Ginny? Get down on me knees and beg you for sex and tell you how pretty you are and how I want you to have my baby?" he retorted.

Ginny stopped and studied him. "No, but maybe not telling me to go on a diet and insinuating that I'm slightly attractive would be good. Why are we even having this conversation?" she snapped.

"You're beautiful Ginny…I just don't deal with this well but I'll work on it, okay?" he went to the mirror and slicked back his hair. "We're having this conversation because you want me."

Ginny folded her arms. "Oh give your ego a rest or it'll pop." She chuckled and pulled up her book bag. "By the way, thank you for getting me this morning sickness potion… I feel so much better."

Draco smiled and handed her his comb so she could do her hair. He stood behind her as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. He was unaware of how intimate this gesture was.

Ginny wasn't blind to the gesture and found when she turned; Draco was standing right in her face. Her warm green eyes met his cool grey ones and then traveled down to his pale lips. Her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip as she recalled the kiss they had shared before the trip to Hogsmeade.

Draco looked down at her and felt his body start reacting to her. He stepped away. "Let's go down to breakfast… you've got to be hungry."

Ginny felt her hope dashed as he stepped away. She grabbed her heavy book bag and tore off after him. "What the hell was that?" she asked and tried to keep the hurt from her voice.

Draco turned and grabbed her book bag. "You shouldn't carry heavy things."

"And you shouldn't lead on your own wife and then leave without a word edgewise." She sneered at him. She folded her arms and looked over at him. "Well?"

"Lead you on? I did no such thing…" he answered calmly as he could.

"Are you lying to me or are you really stupid?" she didn't wait for an answer as she strode into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Pansy instead of Draco.

Draco frowned and sat down. He spent the entirety of breakfast trying to get her attention but Ginny was engrossed in her meal and talking about Pansy's new boyfriend: Edgar Something-or-other.

For the rest of the day it became cloudier and by 4pm the snow was falling quickly. It was a blizzard out there and most students had retired to their rooms… but not Ginny; she had been avoiding Draco all day and planned on continuing. Pansy had invited her to come up to her room for a "makeover" or something like that.

Pansy's room had been infested with some first years. Pansy's roommate Millicent Bulstrode couldn't find many friends in her own year so she depended on the younger kids. To avoid the firsties, they went to the dungeons where the empty classrooms were airing out.

Ginny sat in a large, old chair, "Are you sure about this Pansy?" she asked as the girl began powdering her nose and applying lip liner.

"You're going to make your own husband jealous." She said with a smirk.

Ginny watched her use a different pencil on her eyes. She pulled out a little metal object and began plucking her eyebrows… she winced at each pluck and felt as if her skin was coming off with each pick. She was thanking her lucky stars when Pansy finished up and put some emerald green eyeshadow on her eyes and some light pink lip gloss on her lips. "I'm just going to let your hair down and you'll be done."

She nodded and waited as Pansy brought her a mirror. She gasped… she was beautiful. Green made her skin look pure and unblemished and her lips looked positively kissable. Even the pain she suffered from the eyebrows paid off. "I look great… thanks Pansy!" she stood up and arranged her hair on her shoulders.

"Knock him dead Ginny." She said with a smile as she packed up her makeup kit.

Ginny nodded and walked from the musty room. Well if Draco didn't want her before, he would now.

Draco had paced for more than an hour when Blaise entered. "Where the hell have you—oh it's just you." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Nice way to treat your best friend." He said with a shrug, "Why are you acting like a prefect waiting for kids to come back to their rooms so you can bust their asses for breaking curfew?"

"Shut up Blaise…I'm worried about my wife." He snapped. "Classes ended hours ago and she's not back."

"Well we all heard about your little row… maybe she's leaving you." He said with a smirk.

Draco stopped dead. "That's not funny… not funny at all." He looked toward the door as if he expected her to come through it any second.

"You used to think I was funny, tell me what's going on." He said and took a seat on the bed. "She's not sleeping with you, is she?"

"Oh please, Blaise… life isn't all about sex." Draco snapped.

"Mine's not but yours certainly is. You have a tally sheet in our old room that could be used as terrible as blackmail. The "virgin's bedded" column is a number greater than your age." He said with an air of dignity.

"Fine Blaise, you're right about me being experienced but she's not denying me my marriageable rights." He said and sat down next to the bed.

Blaise nodded. "I see… well you come to me when you want to tell me. Do you mind if I use your bathroom? Goyle clogged ours again."

"Knock yourself out." Draco said and leaned back on the bed.

Ginny walked in quietly and set her book bag. "How was your day?" she asked casually.

Draco sat bolt upright. "Where the hell have you been?" he studied her for a moment. "And what the hell is that all over your face?"

"I was with Pansy and this is makeup… I've trust you've seen it before. She did a great job, don't you think?" she said with a smile.

"No I don't like it… you can't wear makeup! You're my wife!" he yelled.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't wear makeup… your mother wears makeup!" she snapped.

"Besides you can't wear makeup in your-your… well you know!" he snarled.

"This is because I'm pregnant? Draco, makeup can't hurt the baby!" she cried.

Blaise banged the door open and got an earful. "Well, this is awkward." He said as he dried his hands on a towel.

Draco turned to Ginny. "See what you've done? You told Blaise…"

"I told Blaise? You drove me to it Draco… 'You can't wear makeup in your-your'!" she mocked him in a cold, biting voice that really sounded nothing like him.

"I won't tell anybody." He said to calm down two very angry people. "You have my word on that."

Draco nodded. "Blaise you should leave." He said firmly.

Blaise walked out and several moments there was a loud: "**_Guess what! Draco got Ginny pregnant!_**" That rang through the entire Slytherin common room.

Ginny collapsed on the bed. "Oh god…" she pressed a hand to her abdomen.

Draco rushed to her side; "Are you okay?" He asked frenetically.

She sighed heavily. "What have I done? Oh god what have I done?" she rolled over and buried her face.

He sat down and took her into his arms. "Stop that, you did us a favor. Now everyone will know and it'll get back to our parents."

"Your mother already knows." Ginny said quietly.

"What? How does my mother know?" he growled.

"She figured it out at the wedding… I was getting sick and she said she had the same symptoms when she was pregnant with you. I just didn't bother to correct her because she was right. She obviously hasn't told anyone, especially not your father." She reassured him as she leaned against him. "Why do we always end up like this? I'm never this weepy…"

"You're pregnant… hormones, remember?" he said coolly.

"Have you been reading my book?" she asked with a sly smile.

"No, I bought a book for myself." He confessed and reached over to the nightstand. He cleared a few things and showed her a yellow book. "What to expect when your wife is expanding."

Ginny laughed heartily. "Oh god that is funny." She said and sat up slightly. "It's sweet that you care." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Draco looked into her green eyes and felt his whole body tense up. "Don't do that."

"Why not? Am I really that repulsive to you?" she asked as she felt pain shoot into her heart.

"Repulsive? Are you bloody daft? You are so beautiful that all I want is to touch you…I just don't trust myself to be in control." He said fervently.

"You know that we can—you know… have sex, while I'm pregnant Draco." She said tentatively, "Just after the first couple of months."

He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded. "I've read it in two different books… its okay. They say it's comforting to the baby and it won't hurt me at all." She lowered her voice.

Draco leaned in and captured her lips. "I can wait a few months." He said breathily as he examined her body that had begun to change a small bit. The breasts were definitely bigger and it seemed as if her belly had become a bit softer.

Ginny giggled slightly. "We sure go from hot to hotter quickly."

"Well I think that keeps a marriage interesting." He said with a smirk.

"Are you speaking from personal experience Mr. Malfoy?" she joked and ran her fingers through his blonde hair which was surprisingly soft and thick despite all the gel and products he used on his hair.

"Of course not, Mrs. Malfoy…" he said and kissed her again. " You're my first _legal_ wife."

Ginny punched him playfully on the arm and rolled out from under him. "I'm starving." She said and pulled her jar of malted milk balls from Honeydukes. "You want one?"

Draco shook his head. "Are you ready to tell everyone? You know it's all over the school by now…"

"I think I should have a formal appointment done by Madame Pomfrey soon. We don't know what is growing inside me." She said matter-of-factly.

Her frankness scared him… how did they even know that the baby was human? What if this was some horrible hoax and she was pregnant with a demon or something! They had never even stopped to do a preliminary test; sure the mediwitch had said everything was fine… but Ginny wasn't sure she ran an actual test. "Are you sure you're pregnant with a—"

Ginny stopped for a moment. "Pretty darn sure Draco…there's no other explanation." Suddenly all the things she had counted on were in question. "Let's go… now!" she grasped Draco's hand and pulled him past lookers on into Madame Pomfrey's office.

Madame Pomfrey was filling out some paperwork when 2 students burst in. "Ah Draco, Ginerva… it's nice to see you. How can I help you?"

"I'm pregnant Madame Pomfrey; we need a test as soon as possible." Ginny said. She was borderline hysterical as Madame Pomfrey sat her down on an examination table and pulled out her wand. "What are you going to do?"

Draco grasped her hand and watched as Madame Pomfrey began a complicated spell that he could not possibly recall if his life depended on it. He said nothing; he didn't want to break her concentration.

Ginny gasped as her abdomen began to glow a deep purple. "Why is it doing that?" she asked affrightedly and gripped Draco's hand tighter. She suddenly remembered how the medi-witch had confirmed the suspicion earlier… and it had glowed the same color. Relief washed over her body in one large wave.

"Well you're pregnant alright but it looks like you're having multiples. I can't how many there actually are because that was just a pregnancy test; I'll have to use some muggle machines to tell. Would you mind waiting?"

Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat as she nodded; she looked at Draco who was positively freaked out. "Oh my god…"

"You can say that again." He said and kissed her hand lightly and sighed. "Must've been that fertility potion."

Ginny nodded but wasn't really listening; she was going to be carrying the Dark Lord's babies. She would be huge… she'd seen pictures of her mother while pregnant with Fred and George and they weren't flattering. In fact, by her mother's 8th month she could barely get up to use the bathroom. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and placed her free hand on her stomach which had already started to expand.

Madame Pomfrey wheeled over a large, bulky computer-like machine over. "This is a muggle sonogram machine… I'm going to put some gel on your belly and we'll be able to see inside your womb." She picked up a white container and pulled the shirt of her robe to allow access. "Watch out its cold." She warned.

The gel was like ice and Ginny flinched; "You weren't kidding…" she muttered and looked down at her belly. She wished she could bury her head under her pillow and snap at Draco to leave.

He stared at her abdomen… he couldn't imagine her becoming large with child or caring for twins at 17 years old. He looked at the screen as Madame Pomfrey moved a small white object across Ginny's belly; it was making a strange noise. "What is that sound?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "The heartbeat… strong and steady." She said with a wide smile. "It's still very early but I think its twins. Then again there could be a third baby hid behind the other two fetuses." She pointed out 2 peanut shaped beings that were the babies.

"They're beautiful…" Ginny said as her eyes filled with tears. They were her perfect, beautiful children even if they were just two blobs on a screen.

Draco smoothed Ginny's hair gently. "Can you tell the sexes?" he asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Not right now. I could do it magically but that process takes hours."

Ginny shook her head. "It's alright; I want to be surprised anyway." She said and winced again as Madame Pomfrey wiped the gel off. She suddenly felt very protective of her belly and the children growing within her.

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?" she asked as she rolled the machine away.

Draco scoffed. "God has she ever." He replied.

"I took a morning sickness potion though and I haven't had any since." She added.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Alright, I'll see you back here in a month unless you have any problems. We'll start doing every two weeks once you hit the 4th month; twins have a way of being premature and I want to make sure everything is alright."

Ginny scooted off the table with Draco's help. "Thanks for all your help Madame Pomfrey."

"Congratulations and I'll be informing the headmaster immediately." She said as she walked off.

"Well its official… we're pregnant." Draco said and put his hand on the small of her back. He didn't even know how to begin… twins. It wasn't truly real before but seeing them on the screen and hearing their twin heartbeats was like a bucket of cold water on his head.

A/N: Did everyone like that? There are lemons in the next chapter… and as a huge spoiler, the Spring Ball is coming up. Who will Ginny take?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is so lemon-y it really kind of makes me sick, lol. It is also RATED R… if you aren't of age, don't read it. I mean it, I don't want your mothers and fathers calling me up and berating me for accidentally teaching you about the birds and the bees. The next chapter: The Spring Fling.**

7 long weeks had passed and EVERYONE knew Draco and Ginny's 'secret'. Ron had been so furious that he fainted dead away as soon as he found out…and then had tried to beat up Gregory Goyle (needless to say, he failed miserably). Ginny had owled her parents but never got a response; Narcissa Malfoy, on the other hand, sent her a four page letter about how pregnancy was a joyous time and enclosed many pictures of Draco as a very pale, very naked baby.

It had been an exceptionally hard couple of weeks for Ginny who had gained 12 whole pounds and had been having trouble sleeping. Even **Snape** took pity on her and excused her from an essay on Mandgaroot and its purposes in Monopole Potion that had to be 2 rolls of parchment long.

It was warm for March 27th… it had reached a comfortable 68 degrees and students were spending a blissful Saturday outside or in Hogsmeade. Not Ginny Weasley though… she was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.

Draco walked in with a letter from his mother and found her in such a sorry state. He rushed to her side. "Ginny, what happened? Who did this to you?"

She sniffed and threw her arms around his neck. "Tom… he did it."

Draco stiffened and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Was he here? Did that bastard hurt you?"

Ginny stood up and pulled up her pink tank top to show him her abdomen which was becoming rounder with each passing day. "Look at this…you're going to leave me aren't you? It's because I'm ugly!" she pulled her shirt back down and wiped at the tears.

Draco felt his stomach clench. "You're beautiful Ginny! You put all those other girls to shame." He stood up and pulled her to the mirror. "Look at yourself…"

"I'm fat!" she snapped at him. Ginny winced as his hands went around her waist. "Trying to feel me up Malfoy?"

Draco laughed. "Of course not… you'd hit me." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go down to the lake."

"And let everyone see how big I am? No way!" She cried and pulled back from him.

"To show everyone how beautiful my wife is." He corrected and grabbed her hand. "Put on a cloak… you don't get a choice."

Ginny sighed heavily and did as she was told. "I'm just lucky that this cloak is a few sizes too big so the whole world won't have to look at my massive body."

"Will you stop?" he snapped angrily. "You're beautiful and I can't listen to you put yourself down."

Ginny was taken aback by his outburst and followed silently as he led her down to a shady spot under a tree where a picnic basket was set up. "I get it; you have a thing for fat people."

Draco rolled his eyes; "You're the most insufferable woman I've ever married!" he complained and sat down. He gently positioned himself so she was able to lean against him; he could see how uncomfortable it was for her to sit with her legs stretched out or Indian style.

Ginny was very uncomfortable… and not just physically; it bothered her how people were watching. "People are staring…" she whispered nervously. She was shocked at how chummy she had become with her husband in the past weeks. It was actually quite shocking… to everyone.

Draco smiled. "It's because they're jealous." He said and handed her a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice.

"Jealous of what? I'm not exactly special, pretty or lucky… what would they have to be jealous of?" she took a sip and smiled at him. "This was nice of you. I needed to get out of that room."

"I know… you were driving us both crazy." He nervously ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "You know there's a spring ball before the start of the break and I'd like you to go with me."

Ginny froze. "Like a date? I mean, well you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, like a date. I mean we never got to date before but I want to now to make it right." He said and prayed she wouldn't reject him.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you…as a date." She said with a smile and finished her pumpkin juice.

Draco felt happiness swell in him and instantly captured her lips. At first he was nervous…he didn't want to upset her but was comforted when he felt her kissing him back.

It dawned on her that they never really kissed like this before… sure they had kissed at the wedding but, frankly, a dead fish kiss on the side of the mouth wasn't her idea of romance. And then their stolen kiss before Hogsmeade… but this time she felt a spark jolt through her body as she brought her hands to feel his hair.

His hands snaked down and touched her abdomen. He liked the way the small bump felt underneath his hands and he gently rubbed it as he kissed her.

That was it; she moaned into his mouth and opened her green eyes to meet his icy grey ones. As if they had a mental connection, he pulled back and quickly threw everything back in the picnic basket.

Ginny grasped his hand as they rushed back to the room. She was ready for this… her whole body was screaming for him. She carefully unfastened her cloak and watched him pulling off his shirt and pants.

Draco carefully undressed her and laid her out of the bed. He didn't want to hurt her or their children.

Their kissing became frenzied and the only sound was heavy breathing and moaning. Ginny wondered if this was where her life was fortuned to end up: with Draco and his children. She raked her nails over his back

He entered her gently and was careful… he felt as if he would die if her hurt her. Everything was complete when he was with her; that was something he had never felt.

Ginny never wanted to break away from him but she was starving. They had laid in a sweaty mass next to each other for hours and suddenly she felt beautiful instead of a girl who constantly was gaining weight and losing sight of her toes. "Draco?" she said softly.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled and turned toward her. She looked so tender he just wanted to ravage her all over again.

"I'm hungry." She whispered and felt her cheeks begin to flush. "I'm sorry but babies are hungry."

Draco laughed, "We can picnic in bed; I got us one remember?" he said and walked over to get the basket, buck naked.

Ginny felt her heart leap at the sight of him walking to get the food…god he was a beautiful man and he was all hers. She smiled as he brought fresh fruit, croissants and pumpkin pie with pickle relish just for her. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Oh but I did…" he said and handed her a plate loaded with food.

"Whoa, I am eating for 3, not for six!" she said with a laugh but when all was said and done, she had eaten it all plus a good amount of the pie.

Draco watched her. She was graceful and beautiful and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks: he couldn't live without her standing beside him. He'd grown accustomed to her beside him at school and in bed… even her breathing was soothing to him.

Ginny blushed as she caught him looking at her. "What?"

Draco looked away, "Nothing." He said coolly and watched her as she dutifully cleaned up around them. He stood up off the bed and pulled on his discarded undergarments. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, it didn't hurt at all… it made me feel beautiful and special. Thank you."

Draco stared back at her, "Ginny, you don't need to thank me… if anything I should be thanking you for teaching me to feel like that."

Ginny laughed, "That was really corny… but really sweet." She said and crossed the room to kiss him chastely on the cheek before changing into a pair of sweats and a pink halter top to sleep off her exhaustion.

"Corny? What in Hades name does that mean?" he asked with anger seeping into his usually cool tone.

"It's a muggle word meaning sappy and…corny. I can't explain it; don't be mad though, I didn't mean it to make you angry." She took her hand in his and kissed it, "We should do this more often."

Suddenly as it had come, the anger was gone and he smiled. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed and it was the day before the spring holiday and, more importantly, the night of the ball. Ginny had spent weeks with Pansy finding a dress that would fit and getting the necessary makeup and hair care products she would need.

The day had passed quickly for her and she was glad that her teachers were lenient with homework. Lucky for the girls, Snape got so angry at Neville that he let everyone go early. Ginny went with Pansy and started the 'beautification' process. She had been growing rounder with each passing day and she couldn't admit to liking it much. She was already into her fourth month and most women didn't show _this_ much until their 5th or 6th. With Ginny, she felt her clothes tightening more and more painfully with each day but was too afraid to ask Draco to take her shopping or buy new clothes herself.

Pansy brushed out her reddish hair and put curlers in. "You're going to blow them away Ginny and with the empire waist on this dress, no one will be any the wiser."

Ginny smiled. "You know you don't have to do this… right? I mean, I'm glad we're not bitter enemies anymore but you don't have to put up with me if you don't want to." She said as Pansy began searching through her jewelry box for some earrings that would match Ginny's beautiful ball gown.

Pansy stopped and turned around. "Come on… would I do this if I didn't want to? I know how you feel and I don't care what anyone thinks." She said with a dire conviction ringing in her voice.

"You know how I feel—" she repeated. "—you care to elaborate on that?" she asked, suddenly thinking this was some setup.

Pansy sat down on her bed. "Its complicated Ginny… he was just so nice to me and I was weak. He isn't the brightest boy in the school but he's not as dumb as he lets everyone believe. I saw you at the lake and I was so jealous! I just want that with him." She said and looked away.

"You can't have my husband Pansy…" she said angrily, her hormones were in full swing.

Pansy turned disgustedly. "Draco? I'm not talking about Draco! Ugh, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard… me and Draco?" she shuddered. "I was talking about Goyle!"

Ginny suddenly felt very stupid. "Oh, Pansy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that… it was just hormones."

Pansy stood up. "It's alright Ginny… I guess I was a little vague about the man in my life. You know Goyle is pretty smart and he's really nice despite that brutish façade he puts up." She took a deep shaky breath, "It was last year that I gave my virginity to him and I got pregnant; my daddy made he get one of those muggle abortions. Oh Ginny it was horrible…" she burst into tears and turned away from her.

Ginny stood and pulled Pansy into an awkward hug. "Its okay Pansy… it's going to be okay." She crooned as she held onto the girl. She couldn't imagine having her babies taken out of her… it made her want to cry as well.

Pansy gripped her. "I know it's stupid to wish that I could go back and change things…it's pointless." She sniffled and pulled back with a laugh. "We're so silly, crying over the past when we should be thinking about the future."

Ginny dabbed at her eyes that were wetted with tears. "I'm here if you need to talk about anything… are you still involved with Goyle? Did he know about the baby?"

Pansy sighed heavily. "I love him Ginny… I can't explain why or how but I do. He never knew about the child and I couldn't tell him after what my father forced me to do." Her voice was thick with emotion as she fought the tears back. She laughed to cover a sob. "That's enough; we're going to have red eyes for the dance."

Ginny said nothing as Pansy started dabbing her face with the cool makeup and tussling her hair. She sat perfectly still and closed her eyes as eyeliner and eyeshadow were applied with care. She felt Pansy step back and she opened her eyes. "Wow…" she managed to utter. Her skin was aglow with warm colors and a cool, emerald eyeshadow that would match the dress that Pansy had charmed to fit her.

Pansy smiled. "Now go get dressed and I'll see you in the Great Hall… don't worry. You look great." She reassured her and sent her off into a back room.

Ginny pulled off her robe and inspected her body in the mirror before pulling the dress from the closet. The bump in her belly wouldn't be very noticeable to anyone but her and her dance partner who would inevitably be Draco, so she had no fear. She carefully pulled the large, crushed velvet dress over her head and fixed her hair as soon as she got into it. The dress itself was an emerald color that brought out her eyes and her pale skin. It laced up in a criss-cross in front and a low bodice that exposed her already swollen breasts. A gold trim laced the bottom that brushed past her ankles and the long sleeves.

Pansy turned and smiled as Ginny walked out. "Bloody hell! You're going to knock them all dead." She brushed out her peroxide blonde hair and let it fan her shoulders that were uncovered. She wore a midnight blue dress that fell to her ankles and was simple yet elegant. She wore a small silver chain around her neck. "Come on…I want to show you something." She reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand as she dragged her to her armoire and carefully knelt before pulling out a nicely finished wooden box with a lock on it.

Ginny looked down at it curiously, "What is it Pansy?" she asked carefully. Her red curls fell into her face as she leaned forward.

Pansy opened it and pulled out a piece of deep green ribbon; attached was a large, sparkling emerald. She walked behind Ginny and put it on her. "Green looks terrible on me." She said and smiled.

Ginny gasped. "No, Pansy I can't take this…" she said as she touched the smooth silk ribbon that fit perfectly on her neck.

"Well I'll want it back Ginny… but it matches perfectly and I want this to be special for you." She said and looked up at the large clock, "Come on! We'll be late!" she exclaimed.

Quarter after 7… the dance didn't start until half past but Ginny didn't protest. She just wanted to see Draco before they'd leave for spring holidays. She stopped in front of the Slytherin common rooms and sat to wait for her husband.

Draco was positively shaking as he adjusted the neck of his black dress robes. Sure, everyone knew that Ginny and Draco were married and a good portion of the school knew she was pregnant but this was unreal to him; a real date with his own wife. He shared his life, his bed and, now, his heart, with her… but a date? That was…really weird.

Blaise Zabini walked in coolly with a set of black dress robes already perfect and his hair slicked back. "Hey do you have that book of contraceptive charms? I think I'm going to get some action tonight." He said with a sly smile.

"Not like I need it anymore…" Draco muttered as he pulled the book from his drawer and chucked it at Blaise. "Now how do I look?"

Blaise caught the book with ease and laughed. "You're not my type but your wife will be positively orgasmic as soon as she sees you."

Draco rolled his eyes; "You're a sick bastard Zabini…" he said and walked to the bed where he fastened his long dark cape on. He gazed at himself in the mirror, "Who're you taking tonight?"

Blaise smirked. "You'll never guess…"

Draco looked disinterested, "Its Millicent Bulstrode isn't it?"

Blaise's smile faded. "How did you know?" he asked and padded after Draco as he moved out of the room.

Draco went down the stairs and nearly passed out as he saw Ginny. He stared for a moment, unable to move or breathe. "Wow…" was all he uttered.

When Draco finally regained composure, Pansy and Blaise had both cleared out and he was left with a bewildered Ginny staring at him. "You look—so beautiful." He said and touched her face gently.

Ginny felt her cheeks flame. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said as she turned toward the door, "Come on, we'll be late." She felt butterflies flitting around in her stomach as they walked the corridors silently and came upon the great hall.

The place was lavishly decorated in yellow, blue and white to signify the season. The room was aglow with a thousand candles and no detail seemed to be overlooked. The music hadn't begun yet so couples were milling around, eating and socializing. The talking seemed to stop as Draco and Ginny entered.

Draco could feel the fear radiating off her. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman here." He said and placed his arm around her waist as they walked over to the food table.

Ginny looked over at Pansy who was talking with Goyle quietly. She gave a small smile of encouragement. "So, our first, official date…" she said as she popped a cracker into her mouth.

Draco smirked and took a glass of punch. He took a long drink and sighed. "It's a lovely night." He felt the nerves kick in as well… here was his wife, pregnant with his _children_, shared his bed and yet he felt nervous around her.

Ginny nodded and ate another cracker. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling… she was ecstatic when the band picked up and started to play an upbeat rock song by some band that Ginny didn't recognize. She smiled up at him. "You want to dance?"

Draco was glad she broke the silence. "Yes." He took her small hand and pulled her close to him as they rocked to the beat.

Time seemed to stop dead as the music swirled around them. Nothing fazed the young lovers… not even the banging of the castle door. A freezing wind blew around the castle hall but still it didn't deter them… Draco held Ginny tighter to keep out the chill. But no one could ever ignore what happened next, Dumbledore's booming voice rose above the music, "All students back to your respective houses now for a mandatory head count!" he yelled as the music died out.

Ginny felt her blood run cold; she looked up at Draco who seemed to share her sentiment. Some students ran blindly to their dorms, others bravely gripped their wands and refused to move… even more were too petrified to think and were either caught up in running or sobbed helplessly as they were pulled by their respective dates or friends. Seconds ago everything had been fine… and now…

Dumbledore hurried the rest of the students back to their rooms, but stopped Draco and Ginny. "You two, in my office immediately! The password is Gummi Worm." His face was pale even in the darkened Great Hall and neither had the mind to argue with him.

Draco navigated to the gargantuan gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. "Gummi Worm." He said calmly, and the statuette sprang aside immediately. Looking down at Ginny he wondered what was going through her mind… she had to be frightened, hell even he felt a gnawing of fear in his gut.

Ginny bit her lip, she was grateful when Draco reached out and put him arm around her. Dumbledore's office was no different than she remembered… she was the one who was different. Fawkes the phoenix made a soft gurgling noise that reminded Ginny of an irritable baby; at the very thought of a baby her hand went to her swelling abdomen.

"Is everything okay, Ginny?" he asked almost frenetically as he saw her grasp her abdomen. His heart was in his throat, she looked fine but he couldn't be sure. He'd never really been around any pregnant women… the closest he had come was seeing some woman on the street. Thinking back he had frowned upon them for being an inferior sex; the error of his ways was so astounding that he nearly shuddered.

"I'm just worried." She replied curtly; she didn't intend to be rude but she didn't want to know what Dumbledore had to say. After a few moments there was a bang as Dumbledore entered his study.

"Excuse me for keeping you both waiting." He said, standing stoically behind his desk and motioning for them both to sit. "I've gotten some very saddening news today. Ginny, there's been an attack." He said, tears almost filling his warm eyes.

Her stomach heaved. "Oh gods…" she whispered, tears already spilling down her pale cheeks. " Who was it? Please, just tell me." She gripped onto Draco's hand as if it were her lifeline; her heart was painful inside her chest.

Albus sighed heavily, "It's your brother Bill and his wife Angela… I'm so sorry Ginny." He said gravely and turned his back.

Ginny stared at him numbly… it hadn't hit her yet. "No… no I saw Bill at my wedding. No… he's not dead, you're lying." She laughed manically. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Draco stood stunned by the death and by her. "Ginny, this is Albus Dumbledore… he wouldn't lie to you about this." He said, stroking her hand gently… he expected tears, he expected denial… but he didn't expect her to hit him.

"Why do the gods hate me?" she screamed, knocking her chair over and storming from the room, leaving both men in a stupor. Albus looked over at Draco and shook his head; clearly telling him to give her some time. Draco nodded in agreement, his face stung from where she had slapped him across the face and he was afraid he'd strangle her if she tried again.

Ginny ran blindly, tears falling down her face rapidly. Soon she found herself wrapped in the arms of darkness… the Astronomy tower was not just a place to snog; it was a safe haven for her. Many times she would come here to escape prying eyes after she opened the chamber, she didn't have talk to anyone, she could just be… she could just be Ginerva Molly Malfoy. That thought made her sob again.

Draco spent the next several hours pacing madly in their room… his heart pounding in his throat. At the beginning of their relationship he held no care for her, and now his entire existence revolved around her. He had been told that he could fall in love with a woman he was forced to marry… but he never believed it; in fact, he didn't truly believe it now. "Do I love her?" he asked aloud to the darkness.

Somewhere up in the North tower, a clock chimed midnight. It was a hazy night, and spring was warming the air. Ginny sat on a chair rubbing little circles on her extended abdomen… she relished in the sound of silence. Thoughts swirled around in her head… thoughts of Draco and the tender way that he cared for her, thoughts of her babies and what they would come to achieve, thoughts of Tom… and what he could do to her. Her final thoughts were of Bill and Angelina, so happy in their simple life in Egypt. Those ancient ruins were their home and now they had nothing. Before Ginny knew what was happening, the intoxicating night had lulled her into a deep sleep.

Draco had heard the tolling of the midnight bell… still no sounds. He wished there was **something** even if it were some Slytherin retching after drinking too much fire whiskey. But it was silent, and it gave him shivers up and down his spine. At quarter after he gave up… he couldn't sit and wait for her. He didn't even care if Filch caught him; he was looking for a good fight anyway.

A whole hour had passed and Draco had searched high and low, from the North Towers to the Great Hall, even down in Snape's dungeons. The last place was the Astronomy Tower… and he prayed to any deity that would listen to help him. Looking around, he saw nothing at first, but as he turned to go, he heard a deep sigh. He walked over to a chair facing out into the abyss; there she was… sleeping like a perfect angel with her hand wrapped protectively around her abdomen. He saw tear streaks down her cheeks and her robes and his heart wrenched for her. The girl had been through enough.

Ginny did not stir as Draco picked her up as if she were as light as a feather. He carried her carefully down to the room and with infinite care, changed her into one of her cotton nightgowns. Beneath the thin material he saw her perfectly round little belly that had been developing for months. It made him protective on a feral level; she was his now and forever. It was then that he vowed to himself and anyone else that would listen, no one would ever hurt her… especially not Lucius Malfoy or Tom Riddle.

A/N: I know…sort of depressingly lemony… in the next chapter the you-know-what hits the fan. And coming up soon: A HUGE secret is revealed that will change the outcome of Draco's life forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: EVERYTHING IS REVEALED HERE… if you hated me for what I did, be prepared to apologize (lol, I am just kidding). This is a very long chapter, but believe me, you will understand. And it makes sense; Cheers!**

Morning hit like a truck, Ginny woke up and groaned. Her stomach growled loudly and the light shined mercilessly in her eyes. Closing them tightly she rolled over to find that Draco wasn't there. Sitting up she looked around, on the edge of the bed was a slim note with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on the front… no doubt it was from him.

Picking up the card she read aloud. "Dear Ginny, I decided to let you sleep today. You need your rest. I will be out most of the day. Pansy has agreed to come up and visit for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Should you need to contact me in case of emergency see Professor Snape. Love, Draco."

Ginny set the letter down… he never said where he was going. She didn't have much time to ponder it; her stomach was making insidious noises. She quickly showered and tried to pull on her usual muggle clothes… but much to her dismay she popped the buttons on her shirt. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled out one of Draco's shirts. It was much bigger than hers and she relished in the room it gave her growing abdomen… and the way it smelled. It had a masculine scent that was distinctly him. It made her much more comfortable.

Making her way down to the great hall she found it was already lunch… she really _had_ slept a long time. Moving over to the Slytherin table she chose a seat in between Crabbe and Pansy. Today's meal looked like something that Mrs. Weasley would've cooked up herself; Ginny sniffled as she pulled a homemade bun from a basket.

Pansy looked over and frowned. "Ginny are you alright?" Her dark brown eyes were alight with an emotion rarely seen in her: fear.

Sniffling, Ginny shook her head. "It just reminds me of—of home." Her voice shook as she stood up. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore. She stood up quickly and nearly knocked Professor Snape over. Draco's letter came rushing back to her: _should you need to contact me in case of emergency see Professor Snape._ "Professor!"

Snape's onyx eyes narrowed, "10 points from Gryffindor." He said with a slight smirk, "Watch where you are going." Turning again, he began to walk out of the great hall.

That was just like him, Ginny thought with a slight laugh. Taking away points from her _old_ house; "Professor, where is my husband?" she followed after him, nearly running to keep up with him.

He ushered her through the corridor and into an empty classroom. "You'd do well to keep your husband's disappearance very quiet. For now, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" her heart leapt; perhaps her mother had come to chat or maybe even her father! She said nothing as he brought her through another set of doors. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the man before her. Instinctively, her hands went to her burgeoning belly.

He stood, brushing past Severus with cold recognition. "My child, are you alright?" His voice held more heat than Ginny had ever heard from the man. Gently he put a hand on her shoulder; "Is it the baby?"

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" she asked quickly; immediately she pulled back from his touch. "Is there something the matter? Is Narcissa ill?"

"No, dear one, why would you think that?" he queried and looked into her deep green eyes, "Oh I see, you fear me."

Ginny didn't want to lie to him; he was her father in law, after all. Then again, he was also the man that had bestowed Tom Riddle's diary on her as a first year. "If no one is ill, then why are you here to see me?"

Lucius's smirk turned into a little frown, "Is it wrong to pay a visit to the wife of my only son?" Sensing that she was becoming more suspicious with each passing minute, he sighed. "Ginny, I came here to apologize."

She wouldn't have been more shocked if he had struck her. "Apologize for what?" Her voice betrayed the astonishment she felt.

"For pulling you into my family affairs." He said sorrowfully; bending his head, his platinum blonde hair fell over his icy blue eyes. "All of this is an act Ginny; your family doesn't really hate you, they're trying to protect you."

Tears built behind her throat. "What do you mean it's all an act?" she spluttered; her mind was racing at a billion miles per hour. Was her marriage an act too?

"The Dark Lord wanted to kill Draco because of Severus and me." Carefully, Lucius looked over at his old friend. "We've been in league with the order for nearly 20 years. Of course he suspects us, but there's no way he can accuse Severus or me without losing followers. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are the top Death Eaters and they are very good friends of mine; they're my in laws."

Ginny sat down, gripping the edge of the chair. Her head swimming and she wished that Draco was there to hold her. "What does this have to do with me?"

Lucius knelt beside her chair in a rare show of concern. "I told the Dark Lord that Draco was loyal to me and to him. However, in return for Draco's life I had to deliver you to him." He looked away and sighed. "He didn't want to kill you…and he still doesn't. I must say, he has quite the obsession with you."

Ginny flinched visibly. "Don't you think I know? He inhabited my body for an entire year no thanks to you!"

"That is true Ginny… and I won't deny it. But I didn't want to kill you either! Why do you think I sent my house elf to Harry Potter? I promised him his freedom, and he got it. But for the sake of appearances I had to be cruel; it was not a hard façade to keep up either." The shame radiated from him in waves. "I wasn't blamed for his demise; in fact I was raised to a higher position at Voldemort's side."

Tears flowed freely down Ginny's face. "So I see…I was expendable."

"Never!" he answered savagely. "You were never expendable. I couldn't let my son die; you must understand this, Ginny. You're going to be a mother soon yourself."

"That's also no thanks to you!" she spat bitterly and wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"I deserve all of your anger Ginny; I truly do. When the Dark Lord called upon me again to capture you I wanted to flatly refuse." He winced at the memory. "But I knew that if it wasn't I who got you, it was to be Bellatrix. And you _know_ what she did to the Longbottoms."

Ginny nodded. She truly didn't know what to say; or if she should even believe him! Why would she trust a man who destroyed her innocence without even touching her? Right now, she just wanted to know the entire story. "Go on…"

"So I struck a bargain with him; I told him that you'd marry Draco so that you'd always be accessible to him and in return, he would share all of his secrets with me." He swallowed heavily, "Your family is a very large part of the Order."

"You're saying my family approved this?" She had never felt so betrayed in all of her life. Her own family had willingly signed her over to Lord Voldemort.

"Absolutely not… your father hexed me into oblivion for mentioning your name. It was Lupin and Dumbledore who were the voice of reason." Bitterness sounded in his voice, causing him to grimace. "We know all of Voldemort's plans now, Ginny. With this knowledge we'll be able to defeat him in no time at all. Believe me, you're the hero in all of this."

Ginny looked over at Snape; he nodded, indicating that all of this was the truth. "You're telling me that because I married Draco and was impregnated by the Dark Lord, that I deserve some kind of medal!" She was positively fuming. "I've got a Dark Mark burned into my arm! My husband has one that matches!"

Lucius stood up again, "The wizarding world is in your debt… but none more than I. You saved my son." Hesitating, he twirled his cane around in his hand, "There's something else Ginny."

"What else could there possibly be?" she snarled. Standing up quickly, she rounded on Lucius. "Don't tell me! My babies are really Puffskiens and when they're born I'll become their bloody queen!"

Snape stepped in; he could feel Lucius's obvious discomfort. "Miss Weasley, please calm yourself! We know you've had a shock, but getting too upset could be bad for your children." With a casual air, he moved beside her. "Draco is with Narcissa at the moment, receiving the same news."

Ginny felt some tension run from her; at least Draco was safe. "So what else could possibly be wrong? Tell me now…"

"Lord Voldemort gave you're a fertility potion, yes, you know that's true; but he didn't impregnate you Ginny. The Dark Lord you see is a specter… he doesn't have a body; the reason you can feel him is because he's not quite a ghost. That's how he was able to apparate into Hogwarts and it's how he's able to monitor you through your Dark Mark. " He explained, "The potion was made by Severus himself… there was no sex involved really. I couldn't explain." He looked to the brooding man for help.

"The potion is very complicated; I used a regular fertility potion, which of course is purple. I added in three key components in polyjuice potion that would allow the child to take its other 23 chromosomes from. On top of that I put a sticking charm on it and… viola! You're pregnant; it worked." Snape had never been a gentle man, by any means of the word; but he was taking painstaking care to make this easy on her. "The pain was a side effect, the same as the bleeding."

Her stomach tensed, "So who is it then? Who's the father of my babies?" she knew she must sound like a brat with her demands; but at this point, she felt as if she was owed an explanation.

Lucius swallowed heavily. "Draco is the father of course. I couldn't think of anyone else… it would not be appropriate to ask Severus or I to father the child; nor would anyone in the Order need that fear."

Joy overcame her in a flourish; she wept unabashedly. Her husband was the true father of her children. She could hardly believe it all. "I want to see him…I want my husband."

Lucius nodded. "Come, we'll floo back to the manor. I've already informed the Headmaster that you'll be returning to Malfoy Manor for your spring holiday." Quickly, he threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and in a blink, they were both gone.

Draco stared at his mother incredulously. "Did father put up to this mother?" He narrowed his eyes. "What did he do to you mother? Did he threaten me again?"

Narcissa shook her head violently. "No, Draco this is the truth. It's all an act; her babies are yours." Her cloudy grey eyes had gone from teary to pleading; how could he believe she was lying to him?

He stood up from the armchair and began to pace the length of the room. "Mother, I have already made peace with the fact that Ginny is carrying the Dark Lord's children. There's no reason to lie NOW."

"She's not lying." A voice erupted from the door. Lucius stepped in and Ginny followed behind him. "Everything she says is the truth. If you don't believe me you can ask your Godfather… or even Albus Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded; "He's got no reason to lie." She moved toward Draco and slipped her hand into his.

"He doesn't need a reason to lie to us, Ginny! He takes great pleasure in watching everyone and everything suffer. This is the man who gave you Tom Riddle's diary!" He said fervently, grasping her hand tightly.

"How could I forget Draco?" She snapped back. "But I was there with Professor Snape and he explained it. How could a man without a body get me pregnant? Why could Voldemort come into Hogwarts when no one can apparate in or out?"

Draco stared down at her for a long moment; he truly couldn't answer the questions. The explanation seemed to make sense, but he was still wary. "I don't know Ginny. I just need a while to get used to it." He put his arm around her and gently pressed a kiss to her temple. "Darling, is that my shirt?"

Ginny blushed. "I… umm—Draco I don't fit in any of my clothes."

Narcissa clicked her tongue. "Draco Xavier Malfoy! You haven't gotten her maternity clothes yet!" she scolded and folded her arms over her chest. "My dear, I'll take you shopping myself. Unfortunately my _son_ has no idea what he's doing here."

Lucius nodded. "Yes dear, and put it all on my account. I won't have my daughter in law paying for these things herself."

Draco wrapped an arm around her. "Come on… I'll get you settled into our room." Carefully he steered her into his bedroom and shut the door. "Are you okay?"

Ginny turned and stared him down. "I'm fine, why? How are you?" She could tell by his demeanor that he was extremely worried about her. "Your father didn't hurt me." She reassured him.

"I'm glad for that much." Draco said as he sat down on his bed. "But honestly, do you believe that story?"

"I pray with ever fiber of my being that it's true. That my babies are really yours, my family doesn't really hate me and all of this will end soon." She took a seat next to him and laid a hand on her abdomen.

"Don't you think I wish that too?" he asked suddenly, as if accusing her. "I want Voldemort gone, I want you to be happy and most of all I want those babies to be mine."

Ginny felt the walls around her heart crumble. She pulled Draco close to her and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Tears streamed down her face and she wished for nothing more than this moment never to end. It struck her funny that she'd never felt safer than she did there in his arms.

Draco encircled her in his arms and held her tightly. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when—or how, for that matter—he had fallen in love with her. Still, there is was; he loved her. Just holding her in his arms made him feel complete and he wanted nothing more than to kiss away all of her tears. "Let's never find out."

Ginny gasped and grabbed his hand. "The babies!" She unbuttoned the bottom four buttons of her shirt and pressed his hand to her warm flesh. "Can you feel that?"

"I don't think I—OH MY GOD!" He nearly drew back in shock, "It's like holding a butterfly or something. Ginny, that's incredible!" The gentle fluttering made him want her even more.

She smiled broadly. "Those are our babies."

"Ginny, those are my babies no matter what biology says." He kissed the top of her head gingerly. "Now come on, I'm sure you're starving."

"You'd be right; I'm famished!" She stood carefully; it was getting harder to get up and down. She was almost 4 months pregnant now but with twins she was twice the size of the normal pregnant woman. It was nearly a miracle her clothes held out for as long as they did.

Draco led her down to the dining room where his mother and father were already seated. He watched them for a moment before walking in; he'd never seen his mother and father talking cordially. Usually it was him screaming at Narcissa; or her shriving away from Lucius. Maybe they really did love each other; that though struck him as strange. His parents in love, what was next? He pulled a chair out for Ginny and helped her into her seat. He knew what was next: a Weasley and a Malfoy in love.

Ginny thanked him with a smile and began to eat as slowly as she could possible manage. She wished she would've eaten earlier; for now, she was famished. The room was pleasantly quiet for the duration of the meal; she felt comfortable there.

Narcissa set her fork down with a clink. "Ginny, dear, how are you feeling? You've had quite the shock."

"Very well, thank you Narcissa. I believe the shock has worn off at this point or…maybe it hasn't hit yet." She grinned and looked between Draco and Lucius. Both of them seemed to be sulking or at least trying to ignore everyone around them.

"Come join me for some tea." It was an invitation, but the way Narcissa said it, it was very obvious that it was non-negotiable. Without another word edgewise, the two women went into Narcissa's chambers. "Well, I thought Draco would attack his father right then and there if you weren't present my dear!" Narcissa sighed heavily as she offered a seat to Ginny and then took the opposite armchair. "Would you like peppermint or Earl Grey?"

"Peppermint, please." Ginny answered and took the tea service from Narcissa. "What do you mean by that Narcissa? Everyone seemed to calm at dinner…"

Narcissa chuckled. "Draco's very angry at his father. And he has every right to be; this whole harebrained scheme made _me_ angry, and I wasn't even a key player." Sipping her tea with great care, she studied Ginny carefully. "My son certainly has taken a liking to you."

Ginny blushed. "Well I've grown close to him as well. You've raised a fine son, Narcissa."

Smiling, the blonde woman nodded. "I love my son very much; he's really the only part of the old Lucius I have. I'm sorry I had to lie about the arranged marriage Ginny…I'm sorry I had to lie about everything."

"Don't blame yourself Narcissa. I believe you would've told me the truth if you could." She reassured her. Ginny sat up straighter, "What's it like…the birth I mean? Mum told me once that it's the worst pain that can ever be endured but when it's over, you forget all about it."

Narcissa smiled. "I believe she would know much better than I. Draco's birth is sort of a blur to me; I do remember the pain though." She grimaced at the memory and looked over at Ginny again. "I was never very strong physically. Giving birth to Draco nearly killed me; I was lucky to escape with my life. It's a shame though; I've always wanted more children."

Ginny hadn't realized that Narcissa had lost the ability to have children. She bit her lip. "Well now you'll have grandchildren to spoil."

"That makes my existence seem bearable. I can't wait to have children at Malfoy Manor again." She got a dreamy, wistful look as she thought upon it. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well, I don't know the sex of the babies yet. I suppose it shouldn't matter though. I can just pick our four names for all the possibilities." She shrugged. "I've always loved the name Anita for a girl; then again, Anita Malfoy sounds like something out of a Play Wizard."

"Yes, you're right about that one." Narcissa said with a chuckle. "A lot of my family is named after stars: Sirius, Andromeda and Draco, of course. And those are just a few. Lucius is named after a Roman Emperor and I got stick with the name of a flower."

Ginny nodded, "I see, your names are symbolic. Well, I've always loved the name Orion. Orion Malfoy, that's got quite a nice ring to it."

"And it keeps with the Black tradition. I wouldn't rule that one out at all." She sighed heavily. "Just don't go the way of my sister, Andromeda, and name your child something like Nymphodora. It's no wonder the poor child goes by her last name."

"I won't." Ginny laughed and sat back in her chair. It was very nice just talking to Narcissa like this. Why—when she had first met her at the Quidditch World Cup—Ginny would never have thought in a million years that the woman was halfway friendly. "What do you think about the name Bianca?"

Narcissa thought on it a moment. "Bianca Malfoy… it's very sophisticated. I like that one a lot. Myself, I've always wanted to name a daughter of mine Cady. It's so simple and elegant."

"I like it too, Cady Malfoy. It sounds very innocent. I bet Draco would like that one a lot." The last thing she wanted to do now was get on the bad side of Narcissa Malfoy. "What about another boy's name?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have always been fond of the name Nathaniel. It means 'gift of god' and these babies truly are." Smiling, she realized that the time was passing rather quickly. "My dear, we'd do well not to leave our husbands alone for so long. There's no telling what they might get into!"

Draco hadn't moved from his spot at the dinner table, even as the house elves cleared as the plates. He just stared his father down; the malice wasn't a well kept secret. He wanted his father to know that he was terribly angry.

The older man definitely got the hint quickly. "Come, Draco, this news deserves a toast." Lucius proposed. With a swish of his wrist a bottle of pricey champagne and two crystal glasses appeared in front of him.

"Is this another plot, _father_? You're going to get me drunk and then whore me out to another one of the Dark Lord's conquests?" He barked.

Lucius grimaced at the tone that Draco took. "I probably deserved that. You'd do well never to believe me again. But son, I did all of this to protect you."

"Protect me," Draco roared, "You did nothing but decimate my wife just for your own sick twisted plans! And don't try to apologize either! I know if you had the choice, you'd do it all over again!"

"I won't deny that." Lucius said quietly. Looking up he saw his wife and Ginny Weasley standing motionless at the door. "Son—"he began, but Draco cut him off in an angry flourish.

"I am not finished father!" he screamed, "You bloody well knew that the Dark Lord was going to use that potion on an innocent girl who has never been anything but sweet. And what's worse is that you got something out of the bargain! Does it feel good?"

"Draco I-I don't feel good at all. I never wanted to see you hurt." His usually icy blue eyes were ablaze with a new emotion: remorse.

Draco took the crystal glasses and threw them in an explosion of rage. "You hurt me every time you hurt the woman I love!"

Ginny felt her heart jump into her throat, he loved her? How? WHEN? It seemed like just last week they were about to scratch each other's eyes out. Well… at least 4 months ago that was the case. Digging deep inside of herself, she wondered if she loved him too. Yes, she cared for him deeply; yes, she missed him when he wasn't with her; yes, he made her feel beautiful even though it looked like she had stuffed a basketball under her shirt. Did she want him to go? No. The only logical answer was that she loved him.

Narcissa watched her husband cracking under the consequences of his actions. Despite everything he had done to her and Draco, she still loved him. "Draco, try to refrain from throwing the good crystal."

Draco snapped around to see Narcissa and Ginny standing there in the doorway. He couldn't stand it; Ginny had tears in her eyes again. His breath caught in his throat as he started moving toward her. "How long have you been standing there?"

Ginny couldn't hold back the emotions… and this time, it wasn't because of the pregnancy. Coming to grips with love was a spiritual experience; she'd never been so moved in her entire life. "Long enough…" she answered before throwing her arms around his neck.

Lucius watched the young couple together and felt his heart twist. Narcissa and he had been like that once; it hadn't been all that long ago either. She was a beautiful creature, and as fair of heart as she was of face. All at once, he felt like praying to the gods. It was a stroke of pure fate that he got her pregnant before Remus Lupin or one of the Marauders… or even Rodolphus Lestrange for that matter.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said. Malfoys did not shake in their boots… so Draco was very glad that he was wearing simple dress shoes. He was so frightened that she would reject him that he literally shook.

"I don't know what you want to say either." She teased easily as she kissed him gently on the lips. "But I want to say that I love you too."

Draco felt his synapses snap; had she really told him she loved him? "Oh gods Ginny, I love you so much." He whispered. Leaning down, he captured her lips and kissed her like his parents weren't really in the room.

Narcissa swiftly moved toward Lucius and gripped his hand. "They need some privacy." She said and swiftly walked past them.

Lucius threaded his fingers through hers as they exited. With a swish of his wand he shut the dining room doors so that none of the house elves would walk in on them either. It was the start of a new life for all of them…

**A/N: Did I shock you? Oh I hope so. This is not the end… lol, Voldie isn't vanquished yet! Look for shopping and secrets in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I have been getting reviews that people are confused. Here's a little recap (hopefully it will help you understand). Voldemort isn't a real being, he's a specter. This is NOT a ghost. He's a soul without a body… Avada Kedavra can't kill him, he's almost immortal but he's not able to live like a normal being (i.e. - he could never have gotten Ginny pregnant). Specters have enough force, however, to burn a Dark Mark into someone's arm or to touch them or to pick up stable objects. If touched, it feels as if a real person were touching you. That should probably clear up most of the haziness. If you remember in my first chapter he was just holding her down and giving her the potion… there was no rape. I intentionally left it hazy… and let everyone jump to their own conclusions. Thanks for the reviews and I hope this helps!**

The sun shone brightly through the tall windows of the dining hall. Three days had passed since Draco and Ginny's declaration of love and everything seemed perfect. For the first day they had barricaded themselves in the bedroom, only leaving to call for a house elf to bring food in. However, after much persuasion on Narcissa's part, Ginny had agreed to go shopping for new robes.

Truly, Ginny hadn't needed much convincing. Her clothes didn't even pull over her belly now; the bits of string laced through the buttonholes were down to the last thread and even Draco's shirts were too small. Luckily for them, it was a perfect May morning and Lucius had procured a portkey from the ministry.

Narcissa smoothed the folds of her grey robes as they portkeyed into Diagon Alley. "So, I thought we would go to Gladrags first… they have a very wide selection of Maternity items."

"Isn't that very expensive though, Cissa?" She asked tentatively as she was ushered into an enormous showroom that was crawling with the crème de la crème of wizarding society.

"It's nothing but the best for you, my dear, you're a Malfoy!" She exclaimed and smiled at the short saleswoman who bustled up to them. "Good morning dear, we need to get some things for my daughter in law here."

The little thing looked up over her large glasses. "Sure thing Madame, we just got in our new summer line! It's not to be missed." Without hesitation she walked to a section in the back.

Ginny was immediately in the midst of the prettiest shades of grey, green, red and all assortments of pastel robes. Immediately she went about looking about. A particular cerulean blue robe stuck out to her; it was made of light silk and reached mid-knee. "All of these things are beautiful!" She exclaimed as she looked at the price tag. Suddenly, the robe was repulsive. "2000 Galleons?" she breathed, stepping back in horror. "Narcissa this robe is 2000 galleons!"

"Really?" She asked, moving to inspect the tag. "They must be having a sale!"

"A sale?" Ginny repeated incredulously. "Narcissa my entire HOUSE doesn't cost 2000 galleons!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I can't pay that much for one pair of robes."

Narcissa laughed, "Of course not, Ginny, neither can I. Lucius is paying for this entire outing. I suggest you take full advantage of that." She gave Ginny a little wink and went about picking out other robes.

A devilish little smirk spread on her face. "Oh, in that case…" She went about picking out a variety of robes in assorted colors. After nearly an hour and half of picking things out, trying on others and paying, they left. Ginny made out with 3 different shades of blue robes, a green one (just for Draco), a pastel mauve that didn't clash with her hair, a summer cloak that could be used even after the pregnancy and an entire bagful of maternity underclothes. She was even able to wear the new blue robes out of the store.

Narcissa packed the rest up and had it sent back to Malfoy Manor by floo. "You're going to be the best dressed mother at Hogwarts."

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "I'm going to be the only mother at Hogwarts."

"Listen here, dear, you're not alone in this. You know about my wedding to Lucius; I was pregnant during my 7th year and you must believe me when I tell you that I did not have the support you did. My parents threatened to disown me if I didn't marry Lucius most haste." Narcissa replied sadly.

"But Lucius is the father isn't he?" Ginny asked, unsure for a moment.

"Have you seen my son?" she teased lightly. "He and Lucius could pass for brothers if not for the age difference… he looks so much like his father. But there was a question of course Ginny. For a long time my affections were bestowed on another." A wistful look flickered across her stern features. "However, Severus's priorities lied elsewhere."

"Severus Snape?" Her mouth dropped in shock. "That's just so… weird. I can't see him being nice enough to have a girlfriend, let alone one as pretty as you."

Narcissa laughed. "Severus is not at all the man he pretends to be with his students, Ginny. If you look past that cold, stony exterior, he's just a big teddy bear. And I know, that's strange for people to understand, but it's the truth. He'd give his life to protect any student… well maybe not Harry Potter but that's for an entirely different reason."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I'll work on being nicer to him then." Still, she didn't really believe it; she really stuck to her guns when it came to the motto: you've got to see it to believe it. She had adopted it immediately after being dragged up from the Chamber of Secrets; if you couldn't see its true existence, then it wasn't real. Then again, she had seen Voldemort with her own two eyes… and yet he wasn't there at all, really. "Where are we going next?"

"Gringotts, I have a surprise for you." She pulled the door open to the bank with ease, "And don't worry, we don't have to go on that awful cart ride. I've had this all prepared."

Ginny was immensely grateful; sure, she didn't have morning sickness anymore, but that didn't mean she wanted to be jerked around on a roller coaster ride. A decrepit goblin waived them past the crowds into a back room. Ginny gasped as she saw what was there in front of her; it was a small cradle that had been charmed to hold two babies. "Oh Narcissa, it's beautiful!"

"That is the Black Family cradle. I've decided since I can no longer have children, nor can Bellatrix or Andromeda, that you should have it. I understand it legally belongs to Sirius but I know he would want you to have it." Narcissa explained. "I'm glad you like it."

Wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks, Ginny gently knelt beside it. "I love it! Thank you so much… this means a lot to me."

Narcissa beamed. Most people stereotyped her as a frosty bitch that would tear Ginny up rather than making her feel welcome; they also would think that she'd shell out thousands of galleons for a brand new, top of the line cradle. Smirking, Narcissa knew that she would have done that if she thought that Ginny would appreciate it. "I just wanted to make sure that you want it… I will understand if you want something new for your babies."

"Oh no, Cissa, I want this cradle. It's so well made and it has a lot of family history. I bet even _you_ were cradled in this!" She stood up, hugging Narcissa lightly. Her belly was getting in the way, making it very hard to embrace.

"I was…" she answered. It was nice to finally have someone in her life who wasn't such a…man. Draco would never hug her in public; hell, he hated hugging her in private. Both he and Lucius were very private people who didn't much like being touched. "Now, I think a trip to Le Chocolatier is in order before we go to the Crimson Lights for lunch."

Ginny sighed. "You really are spoiling me today! Crimson Lights is very uppity, my parents have been trying to get in there for 6 years. My dad wanted to surprise my mum on their anniversary but, alas, they ended up at the Three Broomsticks again."

"Well when all of this is over, we'll have to take you and your family out to dinner there." She offered with a smile. "And I promise, when all of this is over, you can see your family. It's just dangerous now…you know what I mean." She looked around behind her and down the lane. "We have to be careful what we speak of… we never know who is listening in."

"I must be the most careful…" Ginny answered; gently she pointed to her arm where the Dark Mark marred her perfect flesh. "I've been dying for some licorice whips dipped in peanut butter."

Narcissa laughed. "Well they've got everything here. I remember when I was pregnant with Draco I couldn't get enough of the sour sardines. I know it's disgusting, but it still got me through 9 months."

Ginny laughed as she filled a jar with enough licorice to last her a month. "Cissa, I'm pregnant… I know what its like to want to eat bat wings. I had to make Draco promise to stop me if I tried."

"You're not alone; I was very tempted to try the soap in the bathroom because it smelled so good to me. Luckily I was smart enough not to; it's toxic if ingested." She answered with a chuckle; she picked out a small amount of pure chocolate for herself.

It was truly a pleasant afternoon for Ginny. After they left Le Chocolatier, they headed over to Crimson Lights. The whole atmosphere was exquisite. There were no screaming babies, no drunken men and even the talking was a light spattering here and there. The only thing Ginny didn't like was how people seemed to look down at her as she and Narcissa were seated.

"Oh I recommend that pasta primavera Ginny, it's excellent here. But really, choose anything you want; price is no object." Narcissa recommended as she read over the menu. It was a thick packet of food items etched into glass and held together by two very elegant pieces of crimson blood wood.

Ginny decided after looking over the menu, that anything Narcissa suggested would be good. It was overwhelming here; at the Three Broomsticks you either got fish and chips, bangers and mash or the soup of the day; at THIS restaurant, there were over 500 different meal choices. "I think the pasta will be fine."

After ordering, Narcissa sat back lazily. "So tell me about you and my son. I want details…"

Ginny felt a blush creeping over her. "Well I love him. There's not too much I can say other than that. It was hard at first; he wanted to shut me out and I know he was mad at you and Lucius for pushing this marriage. But, as time went on, he starting accepting it… I started accepting it too. It was easy from there, we became friends." The story began to flow and things clicked into perspective. "And with the babies and everything, he promised me that he would take care of me. He made me feel safe, and I haven't felt that way in a long time." She suddenly became very interested in her fingernails; she didn't want to look into her eyes as she said her piece. "I haven't felt safe since my first year when Tom took me down to the chamber. So, it was really a welcome feeling."

Narcissa listened intently. "I hate to admit it aloud, but I'm truly a hopeless romantic. I think that's why Lucius swept me off my feet… he was always the most romantic man I knew. But as a girl I confused romance with gifts; it was only when I grew up that I began to understand true romance. Draco must have inherited that from me…I'm so glad."

"I'm glad too." Ginny said with a laugh. Her stomach began to rumble slightly and she was glad when the lanky waiter brought out a large plate for her. After taking a bite, she knew why it was so quiet in there; the food was so exquisite that one would have to be VERY used to it to even try to talk.

By the time they both finished, it was well into late afternoon. Narcissa guided Ginny back to the spot they had portkeyed in before. "Well I've had a lovely afternoon… now, you go on home and I need to pick up a few more packages."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ginny asked. She was having so much fun, it was hard to imagine living again after Voldemort had attacked her yet here she was having a fabulous time out.

Narcissa smiled thoughtfully, "No dear, you should go home and put your feet up. I don't want you getting a sore back now… besides, there are personal effects I need. It isn't something you'd be interested in." She turned and walked down past the shops, "I'll see you at home!" she called back.

Ginny felt the familiar tug at her navel and was instantly ported back home. Almost as if Narcissa's words had made it true, her back began to hurt something awful. "I think I'll take a nice long nap." She said to no one in particular. The bed was made up nicely and Draco was nowhere around. She crawled beneath the sheets and immediately fell asleep.

Draco sighed heavily as he paced the halls of Malfoy Manor. He had spent the better half of the morning trying to avoid his father. Even though the house was enormous, it seemed entirely too small with all 4 of them in there; he couldn't even imagine what life must have been like for Ginny growing up: 6 brothers and two parents in a house that was about the size of his room at Hogwarts. It could not have been pleasant…

Narcissa apparated back into Malfoy Manor with several large packages in hand. "Draco!" She called out to him as quietly as she could. "Come help me!"

"Where is Ginny?" He asked as he took the larger of the two packages from her.

"She's already home; I had to pick up a few things for the baby shower." She smiled broadly. Setting the package down on the dining room table, she straightened her robes.

Draco's eyes widened. "A baby shower," he repeated, "And who, pray tell, will be attending this little téte a téte?"

Smiling, Narcissa hurried him from the room. "Oh I invited a few ladies from our social circles, Mathilda Bulstrode with little Millie, Daisy Parkinson and her daughter Pansy, Gilda Goyle, Cynthia Crabbe, my niece Nymphodora Tonks and Magdalena Flint."

Draco scoffed. "First of all, I've never heard anyone classify Millicent Bulstrode as 'little'. Second of all, I don't want my wife exposed to your 'social circles' and lastly, Gilda Goyle died 4 years ago."

Narcissa frowned deeply. "It's important to have a baby shower Draco. Besides, none of those women should be held accountable for their children's and husbands' actions." Her voice took on a scolding tone that quickly ended the conversation.

"Fine… but I'll just make it clear that I don't like this. I won't spoil her fun; if you say its important then I believe you." He capitulated easily just because he knew it was something Ginny would enjoy. "When is this little thing?"

"Not until after your graduation… and I don't want you telling her either! This is a surprise." Narcissa called a house elf to place the gifts where neither Ginny nor Lucius would find them.

"I've got it mother." He said irritably. "I should check in on Ginny… we need to leave tonight if we want to make it back before classes start up again."

Narcissa nodded, "Draco, what are you and Ginny doing about next year. She'll have the babies and you'll be graduated… but she will not." The situation worried her greatly; she herself had been graduated when Draco was born and it had been a handful. Even with the finest nannies England and France had to offer, raising a baby was a challenge… and Ginny would have two.

Draco thought about it deeply for a moment. "I suppose she'll have to quit school… maybe if she took her NEWTS this year and worked hard, they'd allow her to graduate early. That would leave her options open."

"Yes, you should speak to Dumbledore immediately. Classes will become increasingly difficult for her as well. She'll have to forego apparition training and any strenuous work will have to be waived or extended." She explained everything with a motherly air.

He had never seen her like this… to Draco, Narcissa had always been 'mother'. But he never thought of her as going through 9 months of pregnancy and the trials and tribulations of rearing him. "I'll make sure to explain this as well. I'm assuming that Dumbledore is aware of this entire situation… the whole order is, correct?"

"Yes, they all know, and Albus has made it very clear that he didn't like the whole idea. Ginny was out last resort… but you'll be happy to know that they're planning the attack on his hideaway after graduation." She said proudly.

"Mother, shush! Do you not realize that we could be spied on?" He pointed vehemently to his arm where the Dark Mark was burned on.

Narcissa laughed heartily. "My dear son, I have no fear… your father has been administering a potion to you for a while now that blocks Voldemort from listening in on you all the time. Ginny, however, is not being administered the potion; you must be careful about what you say around her."

Draco sighed heavily. "I know mother, I know. I just wish this could have been different. Yes, I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my life but I have to wonder… if we weren't forced together like this, would we be together?"

Narcissa pulled out a chair and sat; with a wave of her hand she motioned for him to do the same. "Draco, I have often wondered what my life would be like if I had not slept with Lucius and I had slept with Remus Lupin or James Potter or Severus Snape instead. I wondered if I would have such a perfect son as you and still be happy in my marriage." Looking down at her hands, she allowed emotions to flicker across her face: anger, fear, resentment, love and sorrow. "But then I snap out of it. What's the use of wondering? Things are how they are, and there's nothing I can do to change it."

"Mother that was very profound, thank you." Draco truly understood her; it didn't matter now, Ginny was his wife, she was pregnant with his children and they were happy. "Now, I must check in on my wife." He leaned down and gave Narcissa a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

Narcissa watched her some retreat up the stairs and sat back. "Alright Lucius, you can come out now."

With a soft swish, Lucius appeared from behind his invisibility cloak. "How did you know I was there Cissa?"

"I could hear you breathing Lucius… when you sleep in the same bed with a man for 18 years; you start to become very familiar with all of his little habits. That raspy little wheeze you get in the early spring makes you very easy to notice." She said matter-of-factly.

He smirked and stepped toward her. "So you wonder what it would be like to sleep other men?"

"Did I say that Lucius?" She queried. "I said that I wondered what my life would be life if I hadn't married you. I daresay I would have avoided a lot of pain… but I would have missed out on a lot of things too." Her cloudy grey eyes reflected all of the sadness and longing she felt at that moment.

"Cissa, I love you." Lucius said softly.

Blankly, she stared at him. "Lucius, you've never told me that before." Her heart sang with unbidden desire; her husband loved her…

In one step he was at her side and crashed his lips upon hers. It felt so good to hold her again. "Narcissa, I've said it hundreds of times before…you just have an awful habit of falling asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow."

Smiling, she took his hand. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

The two of them scampered up the steps like two giddy Hufflepuffs, leaving the halls empty once more.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that… shopping and some L/N lemons, lol. My brother is graduating from Gymnasium July 1st and with my new baby and my sister here, I won't be able to put up a chapter until at least Monday July 4th. Keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny awoke suddenly; one of the babies had rolled over her bladder. With expert precision, she sleepily padded into the bathroom. By the time she got out, Draco was waiting for her. "Hello love!" she said cheerily.

"Hello to you too, Ginny. How was shopping with my mum? I saw the house elves packing away a lot of new things." He smiled as he watched her blush.

"Well I didn't want to get all of it but your mother insisted! It was a lot of fun though; your mother has excellent taste." She sat down next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek lightly. "Is she back yet?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, she's been home for about an hour or so… but, I wouldn't try and find her if I were you. My father and she have barricaded themselves in their room and I don't want to know why."

Ginny laughed. "Brilliant, your mother deserves to be happy!"

"So do you Gin… which is why I've arranged for us to return to Hogwarts tonight. I want make sure our future is safe." He gently placed a hand on her rounded abdomen. "Dumbledore is in the order, he must know about this plan. I want to ask if you can take your NEWTS early and graduate the same time as I do. It'll make everything easier when the babies come."

"That's a very good idea." Ginny answered. She placed her hand over his on her belly. "Are you sure you're happy about this? I mean, it wasn't all that long ago you were a carefree bachelor and now…"

Draco shook his head severely. "No, I want you and only you. It doesn't matter how many empty whores there are out there looking for a rich man like me, I could only ever love one woman."

She kissed his chastely on the lips. "I love you too."

With a smile he took her hand. "I'd kill to make love to you right now but the Knight Bus should be here any minute. I took the liberty of having the house elves pack everything for you and it's waiting out front."

"Alright, let's go." Ginny noticed with much dread that it was getting a lot harder to walk. Her thighs brushed together as she moved and she seemed to sway from side to side as she did; okay, fine…she waddled. The trip down the stairs took her a long while; the last thing she wanted was to fall. By the time they got down there, the bus was loaded and they boarded swiftly.

The same rowdy conductor they met the first time smiled down at them. "Well howdy you two!" He tipped his hat ceremoniously and ushered them to a bed. "It looks like you've been quite the busy bee Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco frowned and threw a galleon at him. "My wife and I would like to be left alone for the remainder of the trip, thank you." His voice was stony cold.

Ginny swatted him gently. "Oh Draco, don't be rude." She said in a very maternal voice; she sounded as if she were scolding a child. But the man was already gone and the bus lurched into drive.

After several minutes, they made another stop. Draco looked around suspiciously, "Hey isn't this—"He was cut off nearly immediately by an old friend.

Gregory Goyle sat down on a bed next to Ginny. "Well fancy meeting you two here. Are you headed back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes we are." Ginny answered with a smile. Truthfully, she'd never seen Goyle as more than a brutish oaf, but something in there made Pansy want him. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

"I think I would've had more fun in the Azkaban exchange program. You know the one where they have delinquents clean out the cells of the prisoners." He answered sullenly. "But I got an owl from Pansy."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure that was a bright spot in your trip. Ginny and I spent a lot of time catching up; she and my mother went shopping too."

"Yes, I can see that." Goyle said with a cough. "You're no longer tying your pants together with string."

Ginny laughed thoughtfully. "It's nice to have things that fit; even better that Draco's father fit the bill. He was a little guilty that he didn't get us a proper wedding gift." She cast a knowing glace Draco's way. "So what did Pansy say?"

Goyle shrugged noncommittally. "Oh the usual bullocks, that she is bored to tears at Parkinson Manor and her mother won't stop harping on her. Honestly, I think the woman enjoys making Pansy miserable! Why, it was just last week that she told Pansy that she was 'getting chumpy'. I mean, for Merlin's sake! The girl barely eats as it is!" His tone went from nonchalant to angry in just a few sentences.

"Wow, well it sounds as if you really care for her." Ginny said, touching his shoulder gently. It was awfully romantic for Goyle to like Pansy and vice versa; she just couldn't help herself. "You should tell her, Gregory."

His cheeks tinged pink. "Oh I couldn't do that, Ginny. She'd laugh at me…I know it. We tried it, the whole 'relationship' thing; it just ended really badly. She got very cold and distant after that. I can't live up to her expectations, she's smart and beautiful and perfect. What have I got then? I'm a bastard."

Draco frowned. "No you're not Goyle. And I have it on very good authority that Pansy never stopped liking you. It's just her father wants her to marry someone like Marcus Flint."

Ginny smirked. "I don't know what good it'll do… Marcus Flint is as gay as the day is long."

Both Goyle and Draco snickered in spite of themselves. Still, Goyle didn't look convinced. "I can't promise anything… but maybe if she really talked to me for once instead of skirting around what really needed to be said, then we'd get somewhere."

Draco and Ginny exchanged furtive glances for a moment. "Don't give up just yet." Draco answered. "Chicks are funny about this kind of stuff, but she'll come around."

"And it may be sooner than you think." Ginny added for good measure.

"PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!" The conductor yelled as the doors yanked open. All 3 of them gathered their things (Draco carrying Ginny's, of course) and exited the Knight Bus. It was a rather quiet afternoon and they had no trouble going through the barrier at King's Cross. There, the Hogwarts Express sat quietly chugging its magical steam. There were just a handful of students going back on this day; the majority would leave tomorrow, right before classes began.

They entered a compartment and sat back to enjoy the ride. Before they knew it, the train had puffed its course through the countryside and they arrived at the shadowy grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco helped Ginny into a Thestral-drawn carriage and watched as the scenery began to fly by. He would go immediately to Dumbledore when they arrived… there was no time to waste.

**A/N: Mein gott, I'm sorry! I know you've been waiting for days for this. But it's crazy here in my home! My son, Parker, is a month old now and it's still crazy hectic with that. My sister, Olivia, was here from America to help me settle in with Parker and to see my brother graduate high school. He is home now too and she left this afternoon to go back to her own family. My nerves are shot and I'm tired and, admittedly, very cranky. I'll do a good update tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's an extra long chapter for my readers! I'm thinking of writing a side story with Pansy/Goyle… they'll feature heavily in the story from here on out. I hope you forgive me for my awful update last time! There are a few warnings here: adult language and sexual content. I used some really vile words, I'm sorry if they offend.**

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the parchment he was reading to see Draco Malfoy was standing in front him. "Ah, young Master Malfoy, I have been expecting you. Severus informed me that you and Ginny know everything now…I want you to know that you are in no danger of being spied upon here at Hogwarts, through your Dark Mark or hers. I do advise you to take great care, though."

"I understand headmaster and that's why I'm here. I have to protect Ginny and our children." His icy grey eyes held all the fervor of an angry father; it was his duty to shield Ginny from the horrors of the world… at least the ones she had not yet experienced.

Nodding gravely, Dumbledore stood. "I will do everything in my power to help her."

Draco breathed lightly. "I am glad you feel that way because I have a proposal. I want Ginny to graduate this year with me; it will be impossible for her continue here at school with two infants and I would hate to have her resent me for halting her education."

Dumbledore studied him for a moment; he moved to the front of his desk and leaned back comfortably. "Ginny would need to pass her NEWTS… it's not unheard of for a 6th year to take them. And I must admit Miss Weasley is very bright… she's in advanced potions with the 7th years and has always been ahead in her class in charms. Still, I fear she is just not ready; she'd need an excellent tutor." With a knowing glance, Dumbledore made his point: He wanted Draco to tutor her.

"Of course I would help her Professor and Pansy will too I'm sure, she's a genius is Transfiguration." He answered. His blood was humming in his veins at the prospect; this could really work.

"Then I will arrange for Miss Weasley to take the tests with the rest of the 7th years… but I should warn you, NEWTS are but a month away. You will have to work hard." His watery blue eyes twinkled as he watched Draco; the boy had certainly grown up since 1st year. He wasn't so much the spoiled brat he once was, but a man… and a good man at that.

Draco nodded quickly. "Thank you sir..." He moved toward the door, but something was eating at him still. "Professor, when will we be secure again?"

"Soon, my boy, very very soon; your father has aided us greatly, we have the exact locations of Voldemort's safe houses, the names of all his followers and many other details to help us defeat him." He explained. "This is all I can tell you but I promise that you and Ginny won't have to hide forever."

Nodding, Draco left without another word edgewise. He felt somehow lighter though; like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. When he reached his and Ginny's room, he was surprised to find that she was already asleep. _Well…_ he mused, _she needs her rest._ The truth was that it was becoming harder for her to find a comfortable way to sleep. Silently, he tiptoed about, changing into his silk pajama bottoms and setting aside their books for tomorrow. Classes wouldn't officially begin for another 2 days but they had to begin studying immediately. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up.

Ginny rolled over, moving toward his warmth. It was nice not to be alone in this big bed; sleep had eluded her for a while now. Her belly was becoming larger everyday and her dreams becoming more intense. In the book that Draco had bought her in Hogsmeade, she read that during the second trimester her dreams would become very vivid. Ginny had to say that was the understatement of the year… her dreams were so real and detailed that she often woke up wondering if the dreams were real life and everything else was just a fantasy.

Tonight though, everything was very calming. She found herself swimming in the stream that ran just past the garden at the burrow. For once, she was alone there… everything was quiet, calm and altogether peaceful. When she looked down in the water she realized that she was completely naked and heavily pregnant. In the foggy evening mist she could see a harvest moon rising up over the trees; everything seemed just perfect, but Ginny felt as if something were amiss.

Down the dell there was a figure, advancing on her. Ginny suddenly felt very self conscious and when she went to find her clothes or a towel, she realized that there was nothing. She was alone and naked in a river. As the figure drew closer, the water began to swell and churn; it was harder for her to keep her head above the water. "Help me!" she gurgled, choking on the water that was being forced into her mouth and nose. Higher and higher it rose until she was completely submerged. Screaming, she looked up… there Tom Riddle stood, watching her with fascination. She closed her eyes as was no more…

Draco sat bolt upright as Ginny shrieked in her sleep. "Ginny! Oh my god, GINNY!" he breathed frenetically as he tried to shake her out of the dream. Sweat was pouring off her body and she was shaking violently. "Wake up, please!"

The jarring movements forced her up out of the dream. She panted heavily as sweat mingled with tears. "Oh god… oh god it was only a dream." Without hesitation, she gripped onto Draco and sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright Ginny…I'm here now, nothing is going to hurt you." He whispered soothingly into her hair. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her as if she were a tiny child. With her as close as she was, he could feel the tiny flutters of his children within her womb; his heart was so full of fear and love, at the same moment, that tears leaked down his cheeks as well. "I love you…I love you so much."

Ginny sniffled and kissed the tears running down his face. "I love you too... don't ever leave me." Life seemed to make complete sense; for once in her miserable life, nothing seemed a mystery, it was just a woman, her husband and her children. It didn't get much simpler than that; to a girl who had lived her entire life in turmoil, simplicity was bliss.

"I'll never leave you." He answered, kissing her back gently. Shifting downwards, he pulled him to lay her head on his chest. It was just like that, they fell asleep. Draco's arm was wound around her and she was curled up against him as much as she could without being on top of him.

The sounds of scuffling feet caused Ginny to wake up from her hazy dreams. With a yawn, she sat up and looked over at the clock. It was almost eight in the morning and the sun was streaming in through the curtains. With difficulty, she managed to roll her legs onto the floor and make her way into the bathroom.

Draco stood in naught by a bath towel hanging loosely on his hips as he brushed his hair. "Well good morning Lady Malfoy." He said cordially.

Ginny felt a jolt of pleasure run through her. "You're damn right it is." Even though she was still angry at her father and Lucius Malfoy for doing this to her, she began to thank everyone involved with this little pet project. Her husband looked absolutely delectable. "Come back to bed." She purred; with a single step she closed the distance between them and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He moaned into her mouth. "Oh gods Gin, you don't even know how much I want to do this now." His body instantly reacted to her feather light touch. "But the timing isn't right." Draco had never felt so uncomfortable in his own skin. "I asked Pansy to come by this morning to help you study for NEWTs."

"I guess that means that Dumbledore agreed to let me take them this year?" It took every ounce of strength she had to hide the disappointment in her voice. But there was a time for play and there was a time for work… she just wished the time for play would come first.

"He said that you'd have to study like mad; NEWTs are in a few weeks. I know you can do it; potions will be no trouble for you… Snape already told me that you're the most brilliant student he's had, besides Granger herself of course. And you know how that goes…I think he's sleeping with her." He said with a shrug.

Ginny shuddered. "I don't want to think about Hermione and Snape, okay? That morning sickness potion won't cover nausea that you get from thinking about _that_." Grabbing a towel, she started the water in the tub. "So Pansy is coming to help me with transfiguration?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, it's not much more than you've already learned… but there's a vanishing spell that's incredibly hard. It's like the one you did on the snail during fifth year but the snail has to disappear and then be timed to reappear in a specific location."

"That sounds difficult." She bit her lip nervously. Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and especially Defense against the Dark Arts would be easy; but classes like Divination and Transfiguration would be difficult. Pulling off the rest of her clothes she settled into the bubble bath.

"That's why I asked Pansy to help you; she's really a genius at it." He tried to keep his eyes off of her as she washed. God, if she just didn't have so much work to do; he'd never keep that woman waiting. "But I know you can do it. Herbology is a joke… you can do that and Care of Magical creatures is something you should know without studying. I can teach you Defense against the Dark arts myself."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Draco, I don't need any help in Defense against the Dark Arts. In fact, you may need my help."

Draco gave her a look that said 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about'. "How do you figure that one, Gin?"

"Tom inhabited my body for an entire year… there were no secrets between us. I **was** his memory. I know every viable Dark Arts spell there is to learn." Even in her full naked splendor, she hadn't felt as stripped as she did when speaking about that time in her life. Her cheeks flamed a beet red and she tried to avoid his eyes.

Draco gave her a thin lipped nod. "I see… well I'll give you some privacy." He didn't know how to respond to that either; she knew all of the Dark Lord's spells, all of his secrets and had would have no problem with that NEWT. It was a curse and a blessing.

Ginny tried to ignore the gnawing at the back of her mind. What had possessed her to tell Draco that? Sure, he was her husband… but he didn't need to know any more than was necessary. It wasn't quite a secret that Tom wanted her; she couldn't even put the towel around her now. Swollen with child, how ironic that she couldn't actually see her feet but hell she knew they were there because they didn't fit in her damn shoes. Slowly, she pulled on the new pair of blue robes that she had bought. Even though they were beautiful, Ginny felt ugly and unwanted. With disinterest, she pulled her wine red hair up into a ponytail and walked back out into the room.

Draco looked up from his book. "You look nice… it must be nice having clothes that fit."

Ginny bit back a hormone attack. He didn't mean anything by it, he was complimenting her. Instead of exploding, she gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Draco. I'm going to meet Pansy in the common room, I'll see you later."

"Make sure you eat something today young lady, I want to have a healthy mommy and babies." He called after her. It kind of disgusted him how paternal he was being.

Ginny, however, thought it was really sweet. "Don't worry, love, you don't need to remind _me_ to eat." She laughed and traipsed down to the cold common room. She smiled as she saw Pansy sitting on one of the dark green plush sofas. "Hey Pansy."

Looking up, it was very obvious that Pansy had been crying. "Oh hey Ginny, I thought we weren't meeting until later."

"What's the matter Pansy?" She asked concernedly. It was awful that Pansy had to go through things like this.

"It's nothing, really. I was just reading a letter from my mother." She sniffled and handed the tear stained parchment to her friend. Turning her back, she waited as Ginny scanned it.

_My daughter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been engaging in promiscuous activities at Hogwarts. Your father and I are very disappointed in you. Taking into account your inability to keep your legs closed and the **incident** during your 6th year, we have decided to betroth you to a wealthy man. Bartemius Crouch has been a well respected friend of ours for ages and has expressed a desire to marry off his son Barty Crouch Jr. You're your graduation you will marry him… even though you are of age, your father advised that we waited until after you had finished school. Barty expects an heir before the toast of Mayfair next year._

_Mother and Father_

Ginny's mouth dropped. "That's disgusting! Those evil fucks, I'll kill them!" She yelled, standing up off the couch. "They can't do this to you if you are of age."

Pansy stood up and grabbed her arms. "Shhh! I don't want the whole castle to know Ginny!" She pleaded. "They have every right to do it; I still live under their roof and in the wizarding world, a woman is considered a child until she is married or self-sufficient."

"You can't allow this to happen Pansy, it's not right!" She spat caustically. "There has to be something you can do. You're of age, marry someone else or something! You can have the marriage dissolved a month after you marry."

Pansy chuckled bitterly. "Oh like I have a lot of prospects lined up here Gin. The only person who would've done it was Draco and he's already married. I couldn't ask Blaise for fear that he would actually get me pregnant and I'd be stuck with him for the rest of my natural life!"

"What about Goyle? I mean, you have feelings for him and I'm sure he'd do it." Ginny suggested.

"And what, Ginny? I couldn't live if he was mine for just a month and then left me… it would kill me." She answered. She began to pace the length of the fire. "It looks like its Barty Crouch for me."

Ginny bit her lip. "I won't let the fleabag marry you Pansy; couldn't you just refuse?"

"I could… if I wanted to be disowned and have my wand snapped." Pansy's peroxide blonde hair billowed behind her as her pacing became more fevered. "And don't think my parents wouldn't… you had it lucky with your family, they loved you for who you were. My parents would throw me away and my sister would become the heir."

"You have a sister? I didn't know that…" Ginny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well she was an accident… she is hidden away. They lock her in her room with a nanny; it's a very sad life. She isn't even recognized publicly, her last name is my mother's maiden name: Knotweed." Pansy told her matter-of-factly. "Her name is Fehler… which literally means 'Mistake' in German. She's almost 2 years old now."

"That's awful." Ginny breathed; it was hard to believe someone could be that cruel to a child. "Maybe you should both leave! I mean, you could be disowned and you could come live with Draco and I and our babies."

Pansy smiled sadly. "Ginny, I couldn't do that to you. It's your life, not mine… it wouldn't be right. But maybe you're right, leaving that abusive household and taking Faye—that's what I call her, Faye—would be best for all parties involved."

Ginny nodded defiantly. "I'll find a way to help you Pansy, I promise." And she meant her vow; she made a mental note to see her old friend sometime later in the evening.

The studying went well. The girl's avoided hard topics of conversation during the session and by the end, Ginny had nearly mastered the timing spell that would be needed on the NEWTS. It would only be a matter of time before she was able to put it together with the vanishing spell and the mobile apparition spell needed to earn the NEWT. By the time they had finished, Pansy had feigned some homework to be done and Ginny was positively ravenous. The clock informed her it was already lunchtime.

Ginny decided it would be best not to let Draco in on this particular scheme… while she loved him, she didn't expect him to understand why she had to help Pansy out of this rut. She waddled down to the Great Hall and took a seat next to the only person she knew of that would help her. "Hi… can I sit here?"

Through a mouthful of food he answered her. "Yeah sure!" Wiping his hands on his napkin, he helped her pull her chair back and sit down. "Where's Draco?"

"Oh I don't know…I was just studying with Pansy. I'm going to be taking my NEWTs this year." She said with a smile. "I've got some catching up to do; would you mind helping me after lunch?"

His smile faded slightly. "Well, Ginny, you see now, the problem is…" he was stuttering over his words, "I, um…I'm not sure I'm going to be much help to you. I'm sure Draco or Pansy or Blaise would be much better."

"I know, but this is something only you can help me with." She smiled as she began piling her plate with food. She could almost feel the discomfort radiating off of him. "I promise I won't take up too much of your time Goyle."

"Oh no, don't think I want you to go away or something. It's just that I know there are smarter people out there." His boyish face was red with embarrassment. Instead of looking at her, he chomped away at a cob of corn.

Ginny tried not to watch him too closely… he was nice but his table manners were not. "Not in this case; you'll understand later. It's kind of personal."

For the rest of the meal, Goyle was silent. Ginny carried on a conversation with Millicent Bulstrode about how Blaise Zabini had tried to do a contraceptive spell on her but instead of it working properly, it gave him horrific boils. It was obvious that she found it funny…Ginny on the other hand hurried Goyle from the table as soon as he set his fork down. Together they traveled to a quiet spot outside of Snape's dungeons that had a clear view of the lake.

"So… umm, what was it that you needed to talk about?" Goyle asked hesitantly as he searched her face for a clue.

Ginny could tell the boy was nervous around her; it could've been that she was Draco's wife or the fact that she was pregnant or even simply because she was a woman. "Well, it's kind of personal Goyle…a friend of mine is in a huge amount of trouble."

"How huge?" he asked, looking down at her abdomen and then back up at her face.

Ginny laughed and patted his back gently. "She's not pregnant if that's what you mean, Goyle. Her mother and father are forcing her to get married right out of Hogwarts to a really evil man… Barty Crouch."

"Barty Crouch!" Goyle burst out. "What kind of idiot do you have to be to choose Barty Crouch? He's not just a Deatheater but I've seen him at Quidditch games in London, the man is a sociopath!"

"I know and that's why I need your help." Ginny continued urgently. "You know the girl and I know you dated for a while."

"It's Pansy isn't it… oh I'll kill that bastard. I'll kill him!" He growled. A protective force washed over him like a wave on the beach. "I'm not going to let them hurt her; I'll die first."

Ginny smiled weakly. "She's of age, you could marry her today. You'll have a hard time convincing her though… she's still wary about you."

"She used to love me." He said quietly. "And I love her… but something changed in 6th year. It was like all of a sudden she was cold and distant. There was nothing I could do or say… she just shut me out." His dark blue eyes showed the depth of his sadness. "I don't know what I did to hurt her."

"Go to her, Goyle… you can make her understand." Hope was a fickle friend, but where Pansy and Goyle were concerned, she knew it was there for a good reason. Pansy loved Goyle and he loved her back; there was nothing stopping her here.

He turned, moving away from the window. "Thank you for telling me; I know Pansy never would have. I would've found out through the Daily Prophet… either in the marriage announcement segment or the obituaries."

Ginny involuntarily shuddered at his bluntness. "I thank you for listening to me…" He started to walk away but something made her stop him. "Goyle?"

Again, he turned to her. "Yes?"

"I want you to be the godfather of my children." Ginny didn't know what possessed her to blurt it out like that or to even say it at all; but it felt right somehow. If anything were ever to happen to her, she would feel safe knowing that Gregory Goyle would take care of her babies.

Goyle was momentarily dumbstruck; he looked around as if there might be some other Goyle in the hallway or maybe someone with a name that SOUNDED like Goyle… such as Boyle or Goral. Still, at the end of the silence, he and she were alone in the hallway. "You want me to be the godfather of your children?" He repeated.

Smiling, she walked over to him. "It's okay to say no. Being a godfather is a big responsibility." In the wizarding world, being the godfather was something like being a second father. Should anything happen to the father of the child, the godfather would immediately step in, taking the wife and child as his own. In times of war, the godfather would have just as much responsibility protecting the child as its own father, and even more than that, they were expected to be a third parent in all situations. Teaching the child the ways of their world… it was all a lot to bear.

"Ginny, of course I'll say yes…I'm so honored that you asked me." His cherub face broke into a bright smile. "I'll be the best godfather those babies could ever ask for."

"I know." She replied with a smile. "Now you go on and find Pansy… she's going to be mad at me but I'm doing what's best here." She watched Goyle hustle away and she sighed. Everything was moving at warp speed… she would hit the 6th month soon, and at that same time, she would also take her NEWTs and (hopefully) graduate. By October she would have twins… she didn't know if they were boys or girls or a mix of both yet, but she did know that her life would never be the same. With infinite care she shuffled back to the Slytherin common room…

Draco was just about to go searching for his wife when she entered the room. "Where have you been? I didn't find you in the common room or the library or the Great Hall?" He demanded.

Ginny smirked. "What, did you miss me or something?" She sat down on the bed a little less than graciously before continuing. "I was in the East Wing down by the dungeons with Goyle."

"And what were you doing with Goyle?" He asked suspiciously. Not that he really expected Goyle to make a pass at Ginny…he was dumb but not _that_ dumb.

She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Draco or not; this was Pansy's private business and she only told Goyle so he would go help her. "I was just talking to him about something…I hope you don't mind but I-I asked Goyle to be the godfather to our children."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "You asked Goyle to be the godfather? Without even asking me?"

"I dunno Draco; it just felt right at the time!" She fired back. She didn't feel bad about asking him whatsoever; she was just angry that he didn't trust her to make that choice. "Who would you have chosen?"

He stopped and thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I would've made the same choice…" he capitulated, "It just would've been nice to ask me first."

Ginny stood and put her arms around him. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm sorry I didn't consult you before I asked him. I tell you what, you can pick the godmother. It can be anyone you want…except Millicent Bulstrode, I really don't want that woman being godmother to our children."

Draco bit back a snort. "Yeah, I never pegged her for the maternal type; she really wasn't in the running. Apparently she had some boils that she passed onto Blaise when they had sex."

"Millicent was telling everyone at the lunch table that he had messed up the contraceptive charm." Ginny shuddered again, remembering all she had said. "Anyway, what about your mother or Pansy, they could be good choices?"

He sat back, letting his hand rub her back gently as he did so. "I'd have to lean towards Pansy… I love my mother dearly. But should something happen to us, she wouldn't be able to do it. I was raised by a nanny really and, while she could provide financial stability, its love and support that a child needs. And, on another side, my mother is getting older now… two children would be a burden."

"That's really deep Draco; I didn't know you could be so poetic." She kissed his temple lightly. "So does that mean we want Pansy and Goyle as the godparents?"

Draco thought about it for a moment longer. "I suppose so… there's always the possibility that she'll decline. In which case I guess we would have to go with Millicent." He teased playfully.

Ginny huffed and gave him a light slap on the bum. "You're a git, do you know that Malfoy? You're an utter git!"

"Oh really, Malfoy? I think that slimy gits have plenty of good qualities." He said egotistically as he began to kiss her neck.

"You said slimy not—"Her retort was cut off by a throaty moan. She leaned her head back to allow his access. With one gently motion, he rolled her onto her back and pulled the robes she wore up over her head. She gasped as he began to kiss down her chest and then to her swollen abdomen. With fervor, she jammed her fingers into his hair.

It was getting harder and harder to make love to her with her belly growing larger everyday. He didn't want to put too much pressure on her, so he decided to try something he saw in his book. With care, he pulled her on top of him.

"What're you doing?" she groaned, kissing him harder. She was on top now and she wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

He took several deep breaths as he drank in the sight of her. "You're so beautiful." He sighed and took care to enter her. He smirked triumphantly as he felt her orgasm around him immediately.

Ginny screamed his name as she came around him… she understood now. It was easier like this and it wasn't as much weight on her abdomen; she had enough of that without a man on top of her. She moved her hands up and down his body, around each erogenous spot until she made him cum too.

Both decided it was a very good way to spend an afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well we're coming down to the end now… just a few more chapters to go. This one is short and I'm sorry. I'm having trouble with writing this all and taking care of my son and my brother. Oi vey, it's a big workload. Time between updates may become greater, sorry!**

After Draco and Ginny's afternoon rendezvous, both found themselves anxiously anticipating dinner (such exercise always made people hungry). They dressed lazily and started their way down to the Great hall when an angry shriek stopped them dead in their tracks.

"GINVERA MALFOY! YOU STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Pansy screamed.

Ginny winced… this was not going to be pretty. "Yes Pansy? Is something wrong?" She asked innocently. Right Ginny, play dumb… she cursed the fact that with 30 pounds of baby suckered to her front; she would NOT be able to outrun Pansy.

Draco stepped forward protectively. "Pansy, there is no reason to yell at my wife like that. She's got enough stress."

"Oh I think there's plenty of reason!" She fumed. "You told Goyle! I trusted you to keep it a secret and you told him!" Her usually pale face was flushed with anger and her fists were clenched at her sides. "I thought we were friends but I should have known a dirty Gryffindor wouldn't be able to be a true friend."

Ginny folded her arms over her chest. "Go ahead and call me all the names you want Pansy… but it's a true friend that doesn't let their friend commit suicide."

"Pansy! You tried to kill yourself?" Draco's eyes widened in shock. Pansy had been like the sister he never had, she told him everything… well at least until Ginny came along and trumped him as 'best friend'. It wasn't as if he minded… he really was bad at talking about 'girl things' with her; it was better to have someone of the same sex to discuss _those_ issues.

"No I did not, Draco! You know me better than that…I'm surprised your wife didn't tell you, she told everyone else in the bloody school!" She spat caustically as she glared daggers at Ginny. "My parents have arranged my marriage to Barty Crouch Jr."

"BARTY CROUCH!" Draco yelled, clenching his fist in anger. He had the desire to kill something with the last name Crouch. "What the hell are they thinking?"

Ginny sighed heavily. "I did not tell anyone but Goyle, Pansy. He was really worried about you! If you would just give him a chance then everything would make sense!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shape hunkering toward them most haste; it could only be one person.

"I don't want his pity! I already told you…I couldn't bear it if he married me out of pity or spite only to leave me after a few months. It would kill me." Tears slipped down her cheeks before she could stop them. "Bloody hell, I thought you understood that I love him!"

Goyle slowed his pace to a crawl; was he hallucinating again? No, they were really there and he had heard correctly. "Pansy…I thought I asked you not to come here and yell at Ginny." He said silkily.

Pansy stiffened; she couldn't move. How long had he been there? "I know, but she betrayed me…I just had to get it off my chest."

"She didn't betray you Pansy; she's your friend and that's why she came to me." He answered and moved to stand at her side. "Don't shut me out, god dammit, Pansy! I never stopped loving you… Ginny knows that, I told her. She never told me that you still loved me too!"

Ginny felt like an intruder here but it was impossible for her to slip away unnoticed (not as large as she was now). "I didn't tell him anything else we spoke of Pansy. He knows nothing." She took Draco's hand in her own and smiled tenderly. He was still standing a bit in front of her unless Pansy decided to attack.

Pansy was overwhelmed by a powerful emotion that she couldn't really explain. It threatened to choke her yet made her more alive than she ever had been before. "I always loved you." She whispered hoarsely.

Goyle threw caution to the wind and pulled her into his arms. "Let me tell you how it's going to be." He said gruffly. "You're going to marry me before graduation, no ifs ands or buts young lady. We're going to pack up your things and you're going to move into Goyle Manor."

"What about my sister?" She asked quietly. She couldn't leave Fehler alone with those horrible people… being two years old, they'd probably try to marry her to Barty Crouch before her 5th birthday.

"We'll take your sister too; they'll have to do without an heiress or accept your decision." He said firmly. Turning back to his friends, he smiled. "Ginny, thank you for coming to me… Draco, you've got yourself a special woman there."

Draco put his arm around her shoulder. "I know, now I think you two need some time alone."

Pansy shook her head. "No, I'd like to talk to Ginny for a moment, alone." Taking a step forward, she ushered her into an empty corridor. "I was really wrong about this… and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I hope we can still be friends."

Ginny smiled lightly. "Of course, Pansy…I know you were upset. Besides, what are friends for?" She hugged her as best she could and stepped back. "If you're still not so angry, I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

"Sure, I owe you one." She answered with a shrug.

"Well, Draco and I were talking earlier and we were wondering if you'd consider being godmother to our children?" Ginny watched as Pansy's expression went from one of hesitation or pure joy.

"Yes, of course I will!" She cried, hugging Ginny again. "I'm so honored you asked me… I can't believe the worst day of my life just turned into the best!"

Ginny laughed and patted her on the back. "I asked Goyle to be the godfather earlier today… it'll be great. I know you two would take good care of my babies if anything should ever happen to Draco or me."

Pansy walked along with her as they made their way back to Draco and Goyle who were talking quietly. "What are you boys planning over there?" She asked suspiciously.

They broke apart immediately, muttering. "Nothing… we were just discussing the weather."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Draco Malfoy having a hushed conversation about the weather… well I never expected it. You wouldn't be lying to the mother of your children, would you?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Mrs. Malfoy, your husband isn't up to anything." Goyle said with a toothy grin. "C'mon Pansy, I think its time we see the headmaster."

Draco and Ginny watched Pansy and Goyle's retreating figures and gave knowing glances. They looked so comfortable with each other; it was heartwarming. For a long time, neither said a word but finally, Ginny broke the silence. "C'mon, I'm starved."

Nodding in agreement, Draco put his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to dinner. For the time being, Voldemort was a distant memory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another short one… grr, I'm sorry again. It just made sense to stop here. Updates will certainly take longer now. All the things you've had up to now were prewritten and betaed by moi… now I'm getting to a point where I have to make critical decisions. There won't be LONG spaces between updated, but not every day (usually). Thank you for understanding! Keep reviewing please! And I'd love suggestions on how you want this to end… happy, sad, SEQUEL? You tell meJ.**

The weeks passed in a blur for Ginny. Between classes, studying for NEWTs and her several prenatal appointments, she had barely any time for herself. It was getting harder and harder for her to walk, her back ached from strain and she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. On top of that, Madame Pomfrey kept telling her that her babies had a very high chance of being born early; they were just praying for her to make it to at least 30 weeks. On top of that, she looked as if she were already 9 months pregnant… a few insensitive first years kept asking her when she would 'pop the kid out'.

Draco had noticed a significant change in his wife during the course of her pregnancy. At first she had been able to discuss it with him… about how she felt and how she hoped things would turn out. Now it was a struggle even to get her to complain about ANYTHING. Madame Pomfrey had told him to just be supportive, she would come around.

After potions class that afternoon, Ginny found herself face to face with Snape. Cleaning her work area was extremely difficult when you couldn't even lean over the table. She was startled by his voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do not overexert yourself! I will have my detention students clean this up later tonight. Go back to your common room and relax." He said silkily.

"No that's alright Professor Snape…I like being useful." Ginny answered, reaching up to place the slug bile back on the shelf when a cramp ripped through her. Gasping, the jar fell from her hand and shattered. Doubling over, she gripped the edge of the counter.

Snape rushed to her side. "Mrs. Malfoy, are you alright!" His concern was genuine…this was his fault after all. Immediately he summoned Madame Pomfrey to his rooms.

The overbearing nurse was down in the dungeons in a flash. She forced her to sit at Snape's desk. "Oh, Ginny I told you not to overdo it!" She twittered as she cast some diagnostic charms.

The cramp was already subsiding and Ginny felt silly being fussed over. "I'm fine, really Madame Pomfrey… it was just a cramp. The book I have told me that cramps are normal."

Her dark blue eyes narrowed. "Your pregnancy is very precarious, young lady! Not only are you very young but you're pregnant with twins. It's my right to demand that you take it easy; I'll put you on bed rest, Ginny, if you won't listen I'll be forced!"

Ginny frowned. "Fine, I'll take it easy. May I return to my common room now?"

Snape gave a nod to Madame Pomfrey and then turned to Ginny. "I'm not quite finished Madame. As you may well know, we're closer than ever to destroying the Dark Lord."

Now this was intriguing; Snape was actually going to tell her what is going on? "I'm glad to hear that." She stood up. "What can I do to help?"

"You can get away… that's why I wanted to speak with you. Lucius has informed me today that the Dark Lord is planning to steal you away from Malfoy Manor after graduation; plans for a safe house are already underway." His eyes darted about. "The walls have ears Mrs. Malfoy, you must be careful."

Ginny nodded in agreement; the walls did have ears and she couldn't be sure who to trust anymore. Now that Lucius Malfoy seemed an upstanding citizen and her brother had thrown her to the ground (act or not, it still hurt), she didn't know which was up. "A safe house… where?"

"Well Gregory Goyle has expressed an interest in keeping you safe. Since his mother's death in his 3rd year, he's lived alone in that manor with his uncle. Mundungus Fletcher may be a criminal but he loves his nephew and he **is** a member of the order." He explained in a hushed whisper.

"What about Mr. Goyle… doesn't he care?" Ginny pressed urgently. It was suddenly occurring to her how very smart their choices were; if Goyle were not the godfather to her children, who knew what would become of them?

Snape hesitated. "There is no Mr. Goyle, Ginny. Gilda Matheson was raped by her cousin a few months after she graduated Hogwarts. The ministry protected her by faking a marriage to a wizard who had long died… it legitimized Gregory and gave her a new life. She inherited everything from Gering Goyle's estate. When she died, her money and his were passed to him."

Her mouth opened in a little 'O' of shock. "Bloody hell, that's horrible." Poor Goyle! Living with all of that… she had a new respect for the godfather of her children. "I'll have to personally thank him for opening up his house to us."

"No, you must not tell anyone at all! I already told you, the walls have ears." He pressed earnestly. "You must pretend you know nothing… be excited for early graduation, go shopping as if nothing is wrong but most of all, listen to Madame Pomfrey; you don't want to hurt yourself."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I will professor… in fact, I am going to try and take a nap before dinner and my study lessons with Draco. He's like a slave driver."

Snape smirked. "As well he should be! NEWTs are a week and a half away."

Nervous butterflies pooled in the pit of her stomach. "I know." She had her voice sound nonchalant but in truth, she was petrified. She would have to leave school by the time her babies were born… whether or not she was graduated. "Good afternoon Professor."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy." He answered, inclining his head toward her. "Don't worry about NEWTs, you will do fine."

Even though he said it, she didn't quite believe it. Then again, Snape rarely gave ANYONE a compliment. It had taken her 6 years of school, a house change and a marriage to get him to stop sneering at her. Maybe that was compliment enough. With careful steps, she made it back to her room and collapsed onto the bed. She was exhausted.

Draco had been flying around the Quidditch pitch when a student had informed him of his wife's cramping after potions. He had never run so fast in his entire life. Throwing the door open, he rushed to her side. "Ginny!" He cried frenetically. "Are you okay?"

"Draco!" She didn't know what was wrong with him, but he looked as if he had just been hit over the head with something heavy. "I'm fine… are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Ginny!" He snarled. "I had to hear it from Colin Creevey that you had an episode in Snape's class!"

"Could you be more overprotective?" She shot back, angrily. "I had a cramp; that was it! Snape called Madame Pomfrey and they said I was fine, but both wanted me to come back here and rest."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him. "I'm glad you're okay… I was just worried." He knew somewhere deep down, that he was being way too overprotective but why wouldn't he be? The woman was taking great personal risks to ensure that he kept living… she had married him for that reason alone (not that they knew it at the time). He had to return the favor.

"I'm fine, Draco. Believe me, you'll be the first person to know if something goes wrong." Ginny said gently. "Now, I have a parchment length on Aciculae flower and its uses in Flora Potion. I have to finish it before we study for NEWTs."

Draco shook his head. "No, you're going to lie down and rest. Madame Pomfrey will have my head if you don't. Professor Snape will understand."

"I don't want special treatment!" She burst out angrily. "I'm pregnant, not dying! I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces if I work on my essay."

"But you could hurt our children, Ginny!" He roared. "You could go into preterm labor, you could have more cramps and it scares me! Don't you understand that you **could** be dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it?" Draco turned away from her, jamming his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

Ginny was silent; he was afraid for her. "I'm going to be fine." She said soothingly as she stepped toward him. With affection, she rubbed his back gently. "I know you feel powerless here but we just have to have faith."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Faith? Faith in **WHAT** Ginny? The gods? The order?"

"Faith in ourselves, Draco. We have to put trust and love in our relationship and our children. Love will carry us through." She took hold of his arm and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed. "I love you, isn't that enough?"

"I love you too, Ginny." He answered and pulled her closer to him. "I hope it's enough."

"We're enough… we'll make it." Ginny responded, snuggling closer. Today was just another day in the scheme of life, but in hers it was a milestone. She knew, deep down, that this wasn't some fling that would end in a nasty separation, cheating and kids torn between the mother and father for alternating weeks. This was forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco fixed his tie with shaking fingers. NEWTs were here… and it wasn't like he was unprepared but he knew this was the determining factor in his life. Ginny had left an hour before for a NEWT in herbology; he wasn't worried for her, she had grown up with herbology genius Neville Longbottom… he always had some new plant that he would show her.

Gregory Goyle knocked on the open door. "Hey, is Ginny in Herbology already?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, come on in Goyle." Draco said cordially. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "She's taking more NEWTs than I am. I'm just glad the summer holiday starts in a few days."

Nodding, Goyle readily agreed. "Indeed, I'm glad school is over." He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Draco, Pansy and I were married last night."

Draco wasn't able to feign shock; instead, he smiled broadly and slapped Goyle on the back. "Nice job, mate! You finally reeled her in! I'm sorry we missed it…"

"Oh, it was a private ceremony. Dumbledore presided and our witnesses were Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick…I just wanted you to know that we wanted you there but with the current position of things, we thought it was a bad idea." Goyle explained.

"I don't blame you in the least. Besides, Ginny needs all the rest she can get; this whole pregnancy is very taxing on her." He sighed heavily. "Where is the blushing bride this morning?"

Goyle's cheeks tinged pink. "Probably still in bed…she only has two NEWTs and they're both tomorrow."

"Spot on, mate." Draco laughed. "It's nice that you're finally happy."

"We are, very. Pansy and her sister Faye are moving in to Goyle manor immediately… we were wondering if you'd come spend a few weeks with us after graduation. It would mean the world to us." Goyle said nonchalantly. Deep down, he knew their fate was resting on this. "Ginny already told me that she'd come, but she wanted me to ask you first this time." He added for good measure.

Draco smirked. "Well that wife of mine would drag me anyway then! Of course we'll come."

"I'll expect you after Ginny's baby shower then." Goyle said. He felt a whole lot more relieved now.

"Ah, so you know about that. It's supposed to be a surprise… I know she'll be shocked by the guest list. Pansy will be there, of course, but so will her mother; Millicent Bulstrode and her mother are going too. It's going to be a disaster." Draco shook his head sadly. "My mother means well but she really messed it up this time."

Goyle shook his head. "Yeah, my mother got an invitation too. It's too bad she's been dead for 4 years; she really would've loved going."

Draco smiled gently; he felt bad that Goyle had to live with that, but at least he had Pansy now. "Feel free to come with Pansy and we'll make sure that no one gets out of control. Ride it off as coming for a drink with a fellow married man. We're probably the only ones in the entirety of Hogwarts…"

"That's true… the only professor that is married is McGonagall but she's been widowed since the first war." He said with a sigh. "I have to get to my Divination NEWT but we'll talk later."

"Good luck with that. I have Potions now." Draco made a face and walked with Goyle out of the room. He wasn't worried… the sweat running down his back was just from being hot. So what if the castle was charmed to exactly 70 degrees at all times? Normal, right?

Ginny sighed heavily as she collapsed in the chair by the bed. With an undignified huff she sent her shoes flying, one landed neatly on the dresser and the other hit Draco upside the head. She couldn't fight it… her laughing echoed in the room.

Draco tried to look angry but the sight of her laughing made him chuckle too. "God, do you know how infuriating you are sometimes? I have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!"

"Oh I thought you were all set with that… you wanted to teach **me** a few spells." She answered with a mysterious grin. "I'm just glad that tomorrow is the last day. I did not enjoy that Divination NEWT nor was Care of Magical creatures anything but a bore war. You'd think that with Ron as my brother, I'd be able to subdue a 3 headed dog named Fluffy without any trouble."

His blood froze in his veins. "You had to subdue Fluffy! They said they were going to make sure nothing happened to you or the babies!" He yelled.

"They did, Draco! I'm fine and there were several professors around who were making sure that I was safe." She fired back, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Potions was very difficult though, I had to brew Veritaserum… usually the brewer ingests it, but Snape was very insistent that he do it." Ginny said with a smirk. "It worked! Ol' Snape will be detained for a few days… he keeps spilling out his goriest secrets. And Transfiguration was very difficult… I think I'll get some points knocked off because my mouse kept wriggling away from me and I couldn't bend over and pick him up."

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry about it; being able to hold onto the mouse isn't a requirement for NEWTs. And maybe its time I have a talk with my godfather… for one, he'll give me some straight answers." He stood up from the bed and moved behind her. "You have to be exhausted."

Ginny sighed as he began kneading her shoulders. "Oh I am…gods that feels incredible." The stress seemed to melt from her body; the knots in her shoulders seemed to unbind themselves. "You have magic hands."

"I know, darling." He answered with a soft chortle. "Tomorrow it'll be all over, we can go home. Goyle told me that you made plans to go over there for a while."

The conversation she had with Snape came rushing back:

"_You can get away… that's why I wanted to speak with you. Lucius has informed me today that the Dark Lord is planning to steal you away from Malfoy Manor after graduation; plans for a safe house are already underway." His eyes darted about. "The walls have ears Mrs. Malfoy, you must be careful."_

_Ginny nodded in agreement; the walls did have ears and she couldn't be sure who to trust anymore. Now that Lucius Malfoy seemed an upstanding citizen and her brother had thrown her to the ground (act or not, it still hurt), she didn't know which was up. "A safe house… where?"_

"_Well Gregory Goyle has expressed an interest in keeping you safe. Since his mother's death in his 3rd year, he's lived alone in that manor with his uncle. Mundungus Fletcher may be a criminal but he loves his nephew and he is a member of the order." He explained in a hushed whisper._

"Oh, right… we did talk about it." Ginny said quickly. "I hope that's okay."

Draco smiled. "It's fine. Did you know that Pansy and Goyle were married last night?"

Ginny whipped around. "Really?" she pressed excitedly. "Oh that's wonderful! I have to talk to Pansy immediately! This is so great… I'm glad she didn't have to marry Barty Crouch."

Kissing her chastely on the lips, he pulled her back to him. "Let Pansy and Goyle have some alone time… it's their first day of marriage." He hinted suggestively; Goyle had TOLD him Pansy was still in bed, it wasn't a secret that they were back together for good. "My wife, the meddler… I'm just glad you intervened here. I would never have controlled myself if those lousy Parkinsons married her off like that."

"And what about Faye, did Goyle say anything about her?" Ginny pressed earnestly. "That poor little girl can't stay there."

Draco nodded. "He said that Pansy and Faye were moving in… I don't even want to know what would've happened to her if she had stayed." For a while it was quiet. It was very obvious that both were thinking deeply. "Ginny… I was thinking about something."

Ginny tore herself away from her thoughts and looked up. "And what was that?" she asked gently. He looked perturbed by something; it made her want to hold him and kiss his demons away.

Embarrassment crossed his face fleetingly as he looked into her eyes. "After the twins are born would you—I mean— do you… want to have other children?" He knew it wasn't the right time to ask… she was miserable at this point in her pregnancy, and he couldn't blame her.

She was taken aback at first. "You mean like, having more children with you?" That seemed like a stupid question to her so she immediately kept going. "Well I don't know Draco, its hard enough imagining us with children now. At this moment in time, with Tom still on the loose and having to hide all the time, I'd say no…I don't want to bring children up in times of fear." Lovingly, she rested her hand on her swollen womb. "In this, I don't have a choice… but even so, I would not make a different choice. These babies mean everything to me. YOU mean everything to me."

"Yes, I know Gin, but that's today… that's not the future." He pressed lightly. Sure, he loved her and he was pretty damn sure she loved him too. But love didn't conquer all in this world; it's why he had to know for sure if they were going to last. "They're so close to defeating Voldemort…it could be any day now."

"I know." She sighed deeply. "But they've "killed" him before, what makes them think this time is forever?"

Draco looked deep in to her eyes. "There are higher forces at work here Ginny; powers beyond your imagination that are watching over us. Good always triumphs over evil; the powers that be will keep us safe."

Ginny snickered. "Higher forces, huh? Well I'll believe it when I see it." Biting back a yawn, she leaned against him. "For right now, I want to crawl up in bed and sleep the day away."

"Well by all means, darling." He said, pulling back the blankets gently. "You deserve a good night's rest. When you wake up, you'll be all ready to graduate beside me, as my wife." He leaned down to kiss her only to find that she was already out cold. Chuckling, he kissed her forehead and snuck from the room. He had some studying with Blaise before morning NEWTs came.

**We're getting closer and closer. Next chapter: The graduation and the baby shower! I'm working really really hard on it and it should be up by Monday night (I am house sitting and I won't have access to a computer, sorry!).You can see here what I took the title from.Keep reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Kensington, McKenna!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the excited whispers of Hogwarts's 7th year class. The platform had been erected right below the Whomping Willow… who was actually waving quite amicably in the light June winds. Parents, siblings, assorted family and friends had gathered to watch their loved ones graduate.

"Liu, Liam!" In the front row, center, Narcissa Malfoy sat eagerly awaiting the procession of her son and her daughter in law. Lucius Malfoy sat beside her solemnly. His face was stone cold, and he wore the bitter, disgusted look he always did.

Draco looked over the sea of faces to scope out who was there. The Parkinson's hadn't come… he could be sure of that; Daisy would've sat next to Narcissa. He could see the Flints sitting way in the back near Mathilda Bulstrode. Down even further there was a shock of red hair… the Weasleys were here.

Ginny fought back tears as she looked out over the crowd. Her mother and father were there with all of her brothers… but these were not happy tears. She could see them but she could not touch them and they couldn't hug her or congratulate her… it was all because of this damn war.

"Loren, Latria!" He boomed, handing the small girl a heavy silver medal and a wooden plaque proclaiming her a graduate from the house of Hufflepuff. Thunderous applause sounded from the crowd, as with each graduate.

"Malfoy, Draco and Ginerva!"

Draco gently helped Ginny from her seat. "Come on…don't worry." He whispered soothingly as they walked toward the front of the podium.

Ginny nodded, feeling fear coursing through her veins. Everyone was staring at her, judging her…she couldn't breathe as she walked up to Dumbledore.

"These two students have been some of the finest to ever attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He looked down at them over his half moon spectacles. "Mr and Mrs. Malfoy have certainly earned their positions here: Draco as our premier seeker for Slytherin and Ginny as an early graduate." Smiling, he noted that Ginny was blushing furiously and Draco seemed uncomfortable as well. "Therefore, I would like to present both of you with the Crest of Nicolas Flamel; an award specifically intended to recognize students of the highest academic order and courageous standing. Congratulations."

Carefully, he placed an intricate gold crest on a thick black velvet strap over each of their necks. From there, he handed them the silver medals proclaiming they were both Slytherin (except Ginny's had a distinctly Gryffindor-ish air) and matching plaques. A spattering of applause came from where the Slytherin parents were sitting…

Ginny looked up to see that none of her family was clapping. After moving off stage, she broke down sobbing. "They hate me…"

Draco pulled her off to the side and held her tightly. "Shh, I'm here now. It's all over, you've graduated and we can start our life together." He felt a wave of sadness wash over him; she didn't deserve this. "Come on, we've got to meet my parents before flooing back to the manor."

"I thought we were flooing with Pansy." She said, wiping her face gently. "At least that's what she told me."

Draco smirked. "We are; she's meeting us at the floo." He was so tempted to tell her about the baby shower, but though better of it. His mother would KILL him if she found out he had told Ginny.

"Oh… alright, I guess we should head there now." The ceremony was ending and soon the floo network would be extremely busy plus it would take her a while to get up there. Madame Pomfrey had told her that she was now to be on bed rest for at least 6 hours every day in addition to 8 hours at night. She knew by the end of the pregnancy, she was going to be out of her mind.

"Good idea." He followed after her… a good distance behind but still near enough to make sure she didn't fall or stumble. After a solid 15 minutes, they made it to the floo. Pansy, Goyle, Faye and the elder Malfoys were already there.

Narcissa immediately rushed over. "Oh Ginny, you're just glowing! How do you feel?" she gushed excitedly.

"Fat." Ginny answered with a slight smile. "And I can't wait to go back to the manor and put my feet up."

Pansy stepped forward with a small girl in her arms; she had golden blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet my sister Faye." She whispered something in the girl's ear and the little girl giggled. "Hiya, I'm Faye and I'm this many!" She held up two fingers.

"Wow, you're such a big girl, Faye. It's nice to meet you!" Ginny put her arm around Draco and smiled up at him. "This is my husband Draco."

Draco stuck out his hand cordially and shook hers. "Good to finally meet you Faye… now should we floo back or are we going to stare at each other all day?"

The floo roared to life and soon all 7 of them (9 including the babies) were back in the Manor. Narcissa hurried away, telling them that she had to find a house elf to bring them tea. Lucius, Draco and Goyle were ushered away by Pansy who declared it was time for 'girl talk'. Soon Ginny, Faye and Pansy were sitting in the dining room with tea.

Ginny smiled. "Pansy, you must give me all the details on your wedding! I'm sorry we couldn't come…I already know why it would've been a bad idea."

"I know, I really wanted you there… but it was a nice ceremony. We did it in the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore presiding. We got Professors Snape and Flitwick too. I thought it was just hilarious when Snape caught the bouquet." She giggled, hugging Faye closer to her. "And then I flooed back to Parkinson Manor…I packed all of my things, all of Faye's things and I took her right out from under their noses."

"My god…" Ginny breathed. She couldn't believe that all this had happened. "What did they do when they found out?"

Pansy sniggered. "It took them a while to find out that Faye was gone… but they DID know immediately after Goyle and I were married. They threw a fit, really, but my parents don't have legal authority over me now."

"And Faye? Don't they have legal authority over her?" Ginny asked, worriedly. The small girl's eyes had drooped and she was nearly sound asleep right there in Pansy's arms.

"It was actually quite funny… Dumbledore counseled me on this before he married Goyle and me. Since my father forced me to abort my baby in my 6th year, it's under a wizard's debt that I should get to kill a child of his as well." She explained. "Instead of killing Faye, I took her as my own."

Ginny let out a laugh. "Well that's great! These stupid wizarding laws worked in our benefit for once!"

Pansy nodded in agreement. "Indeed, it all turned out well this time. We all got what we wanted: you got Draco and your children, I have Goyle and my sister and, from the looks of things, Lucius and Narcissa seemed to have patched things up as well."

"Indeed we have!" Narcissa exclaimed as she bustled in. "I hope you ladies will join me in the sitting room for some scones. You must be hungry, Ginny?"

"I'm pregnant…I'm always hungry." Ginny said with a laugh. It was difficult, but she managed to waddle down to the sitting room. She was shocked when 9 voices chorused: SURPRISE! She clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

The room was decorated tastefully with large bouquets of white and yellow daisies along with the finest bone china Ginny had ever seen. On top of that there was a large food table with scores of little sandwiches, scones and pastries; beside that were a pile of gifts.

"It's only fitting that you have a baby shower!" Pansy said with a smile. "Now you sit down and let us fuss." She said with a smile.

"Pansy…" a dripping voice echoed from the back of the room. A woman with the same pug nose as Pansy strutted forward. "Let the girl breathe, please."

Ginny had no doubt that this was Daisy Parkinson. Swallowing angry words, she feigned a smile. "Don't worry about her, she hasn't smothered me yet. Please, sit next to me Pansy." She said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

Pansy had never been more grateful in her life. She shifted Faye and took a seat on a pink loveseat across the way from Magdalena Flint (who seemed to be nursing something stronger than tea). "Narcissa, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Pansy, don't be an insulting twit! Narcissa Malfoy would not need the kind of help you offer." The woman snarled. Her teeth were large and made her face protrude out like a snout.

Ginny was starting to lose it. "Pansy you can help me to that food table. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starved." With infinite care, she managed to get a plate and a cup of tea. "I'm so glad you organized this Narcissa, it is so sweet of you!"

"Come now, Ginny! You deserve it! Now, I want to start off by introducing you to everyone. To your left is Cynthia Crabbe." She pointed to a heavily obese woman who was DEFINETLY the mother of Vincent Crabbe. "Sitting next to her you know Millie Bulstrode and beside her, her mother Mathilda." Mathilda was the exact antithesis of Millicent; she was pencil thin, severely proportioned and sat up rod straight. She inclined her head warmly to Ginny as she was introduced. "I'm sure you know my niece Tonks…if only by reputation." Today she was sporting emerald green hair and hazel eyes; she waved excitedly as she was introduced and, true to form, knocked her tea cozy over. "Magdalena Flint." The tall woman warmly smiled and took a long sip of her tea. "And last but not least, Daisy Parkinson."

"It's nice of you all to come. I'm pleased to meet you." Ginny said with a smile.

"Wotcher Daisy, could ya pass me them scones?" Tonks said cordially, pointing a tray beside the rude woman.

"Mrs. Parkinson!" She spat caustically.

"I don' think ya popped outta yer mama with the name Mrs. Parkinson, now pass me the scones." Her voice dripped with cool fire.

Ginny and Pansy exchanged a furtive glance before dissolving into giggles. Narcissa smiled as well, "Well I'd like to make a toast! To my beautiful daughter in law and the babies she is carrying… may they be boys."

Glasses were clinked and Ginny was left with an uneasy feeling. Boys… she was expected to pop out a boy for the sake of an heir. Truly, she knew that Narcissa didn't feel that way (they had discussed boys AND girls names) but kept it up for the sake of appearances.

Magdalena Flint stood up. "Well I think Ginny should open her presents." Picking up a large pink, frilly package she handed it to her. "Open mine first!"

"Oh thank you Magdalena." Ginny said, taking the package from her. After much pulling, she managed to get the box open. "Oh I-I—what is it?"

Grabbing the box from her, she opened it up. "I tell you dear; when Marcus was a child he would just never shut up! This music box got him to sleep in an instant." The notes tinkled out in a seductive melody that threatened to put even Ginny to sleep.

"I love it, thank you so much! That's so thoughtful!" Ginny smiled broadly and set it down next to her on the coffee table.

Tonks stood up and took a messily wrapped package out of the pile. "Yer gunna love this, Gin! I made it myself."

Nervously, she pulled the purple, red and green wrapping paper off to reveal a perfect glass statuette. "Tonks, this is beautiful! How did you make it?"

Chuckling, she shrugged. "Well I put these metal rods on the beach and when lightning strikes, they make their own design! I thought this one was pretty." Her cheeks tinged pink as Ginny began passing it around.

Pansy took a small package from her pocket. "I got you this Ginny…I hope you like it."

"How disgusting to get such a small present for a _baby_ _shower_." Daisy Parkinson sneered under her breath.

Ginny glared at her and pulled open the box to find a necklace. "Oh my god, Pansy this is too much! It's beautiful."

"I picked the stones myself." She said, pointing to a bloodstone. "This one means courage." Next was Rose Quartz. "This one means serenity, which I sincerely wish you after those babies are born." Finally, there was a ruby in the center. "And this one means wisdom, so you can guide your babies with what you've learned."

"Thank you!" Ginny sniffled; tears slipped down her cheek as she hugged Pansy close to her.

"I got a present too!" Faye shrieked and pulled out a drawing of a stick woman with (what looked like) two babies, a tall blonde man beside them and a little girl waving madly. "That's me!" She said pointing excitedly.

Ginny laughed. "I love it Faye, in fact I think I'm going to buy a nice frame and put it up on the wall."

"That's silly; it's just an ugly drawing." Daisy huffed with a turn of her head.

Narcissa cut in. "Now I know I gave you the family cradle already, but I just couldn't help myself! These two are from me."

Ginny bit back anger one more time and opened the long boxes. Inside were tiny baby clothes. "Awww, these are so cute!" One was a light purple and the other yellow, perfect for either a boy or a girl. She stood and embraced Narcissa. "Thank you."

Cynthia Crabbe handed her an envelope. "I know it's not much but I think every expecting mother needs one. And Jean-Paul will come right to your house, he's great."

Ginny opened the envelope and laughed. "Oh thank you! I do need a massage…I've had such back pain." Setting it aside she found that there were only a few left. After opening Mathilda and Millicent's presents, she had gotten some more baby clothes, a book to record her babies' big moments and a bookmark.

Daisy Parkinson stood up. "This is from me. I believe you'll get some use out of it."

A pin dropping could be heard as Ginny opened the gift. For a moment she just stared at the open package. "Daisy, is this a girdle?"

"Of course!" She smiled coldly. "Your husband would leave you if you didn't get your shape back."

Ginny tried to hold it in… she breathed deeply, she counted to ten and **EXPLODED**. "YOU EVIL BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. In a very unladylike fashion she advanced on her and posed to strike. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ginny, no!" A voice yelled and pulled her back in a very tender, gentle movement. Gregory Goyle held her to his chest, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Get out… NOW, Daisy, before you end up as tomorrow's news."

The shocked woman half stalked, half fled from the room and apparated with a rude explication on hormones.

Ginny let out a growl and turned around to face him. "Why did you do that? She deserved a good beating!"

"Ginny, you've got to relax… it's bad for the babies." Pansy said gently. "Come on now, she's gone and she won't be back." She took her mother's gift and tossed it into the fire without care.

The other women watched in mild amusement as Ginny was subdued. Magdalena stood. "I believe it's been a long time in the coming… myself, dear? I would've decked her when she walked in the room had I thought it would do some good."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Yeh, I was sicka' her before I even showed up. Spot on Ginny."

Goyle was hurried from the room; men weren't allowed at baby showers. Narcissa passed around the trays of food and carried on polite conversation like the good hostess she was. Ginny got loads of motherly advice and tips about everything from birth to finding a good nanny to discipline and sending them off to Hogwarts.

By the end of the shower, Ginny felt as if she could do it all. With promises to keep in touch, they all left. Narcissa fell down on the sofa and breathed deeply. "Well that was a disaster!"

"No! I had fun… it was great." Ginny reassured her. "Most of your friends are so nice. I even got an idea about decorating the nursery from Cynthia."

Faye was out cold at this point and Pansy was trying to keep it that way. "Ginny, I'm going to floo over to Goyle Manor. I hope you'll join us soon." With that, she threw a pinch into the flames and was gone in a flash.

Draco walked in next, trying not to laugh. "I heard you attacked Daisy Parkinson." He said nonchalantly.

Ginny frowned. "That condescending slut had NO RIGHT to say those things to me or Pansy. Too bad Goyle stopped me; I would've wrecked those ugly teeth of hers."

"Oh well excuse me for making sure you didn't hurt yourself." Goyle said sounding mildly offended. "I just wanted to make sure my godchildren were safe; there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, Daisy Parkinson isn't worth the shit of a house elf."

"Gregory Goyle!" Narcissa bit out. "Watch your language around ladies."

Goyle hung his head. "Excuse me ma'am…I'm sorry Ginny."

Draco smirked. "Oh but I heard that Ginny had some choice words for old Daisy."

Narcissa shot him a withering look before hugging Ginny. "Now you owl me whenever you want! If my son is being a bully you just owl me and I'll set him straight." With a smile she handed her a piece of parchment with the name of a midwife on it. "This woman is great, she even delivered Draco. I'll come for the delivery if you want. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you so much for all of this, really." After breaking apart, Narcissa left the room and Ginny was left alone with her two handsome escorts. "Are we all packed and ready?"

Draco nodded. "I had our things flooed over while you were still munching on finger sandwiches and tea." He smirked and threw a pinch into the fire. "Ladies first."

Ginny threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and yelled, "GOYLE MANOR!" She stepped out of the fire and took several seconds to regain her balance. She looked up and was shocked by the man standing in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here!"

**Thank you so much for reviews! I really really appreciate it! Here's the update! I know things are at a lull but I'm working on getting it more interesting for you all. The battle with Voldemort is coming up really soon. Hang onto your hats and drop a few more reviews! I'll try to have an update up tomorrow; I'll really try my best.**


	19. Chapter 19

**YOUR UPDATE AS PROMISED, YAY! Sorry for that evil cliffie! There will be more though… because things are heating up, my friends. I love these reviews, keep them up! They give me so many ideas… and I need some. We're heating up… betrayal, blood, love and revenge will play heavily in the last few chapters.**

Ginny's voice echoed down the corridor. "What the hell are you doing here?" She exclaimed. She was shocked to see him.

Bill Weasley flashed a bright grin. "Mr. Goyle requested a representative of Gringotts to appraise his assets in the case of his death. He's making a will…" His grin faded slightly as Draco and Goyle flooed in after her. "Gentlemen…"

Draco stared into the eyes of a man who was nearly a head taller than him; he was definitely a Weasley. His robes proclaimed that he was from Gringotts, so Draco assumed it was her brother Bill. "Bill Weasley, what brings you here?"

"I'm making a will… just in case." Goyle said quietly from his position at Draco's side. "I'm glad you could come so quickly."

"Your wife let me in." Bill said with a smile. "It took me 3 hours to get past the wards… Dumbledore did a good job."

Draco looked over at Goyle. "What is he talking about? You had Dumbledore put up wards?"

Goyle nodded. "This is your safe house for the remainder of the war. Ginny will not be fighting and this place won't be breached by anyone who is not supposed to."

"Yeah, and even those who ARE will have a hell of a time getting in." Bill muttered. "Now come here and give your big brother a hug before I get a complex."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Bill I've missed you so much! How is mum? And dad? Oh, how is everyone? You must tell me!" She gushed excitedly.

Bill smirked. "Alright, alright Gin-bug don't overexert yourself now!" He helped her to a chair and sat beside her. "Mum and dad are beside themselves; we all miss you so much. It killed me not to be able to hug you and congratulate you after you graduated yesterday. You looked so beautiful up there." He took her hands in his. "But it'll all be over soon and we won't have to pretend anymore. Then you'll have to come spend time with me and Angelina; we got engaged last month.'

"I'm missing everything!" Ginny huffed angrily. She hated being cut off from her family. "Is Ron alright too?"

"Well… he's the worst one. He thinks it's his fault that you're in this position and that is he just tried a little harder to be your friend and to watch out for you, that none of this would've happened." Bill said sadly. "And he tore apart most of his room and the garden after the Aurors brought him back from the Three Broomsticks; it took a lot of talking down to get him out of his depression. Pushing you was the worst thing he's ever done."

Ginny sighed heavily. "If you see him and you know it's safe, tell him that I don't blame him and that I still love him."

Draco moved behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny, Bill can't stay too long or it will look suspicious." He said quietly.

Bill nodded in agreement. "Yes…Mr. Goyle, I left my appraisal on your desk and the name of a good _safe_ lawyer to help you put a will into writing." He gently leaned down and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Gin-bug, don't lose heart."

Goyle made sure Bill was safely out of the house before sitting down on the sofa. "I didn't know it was going to be your brother…I'm sorry."

"No! Goyle, it was so nice to see him." Ginny said with a tearful smile. "I know now that it's all true… that my family doesn't really hate me." She looked down, embarrassed. "I mean, you **told** me it was true but seeing is believing."

Draco nodded. "Come on, you've had a hard day. Madame Pomfrey would have my head if she knew that you weren't in bed." He helped her up and both of them followed after Goyle.

"This was my mother's room before she died." Goyle said with a smile. The room was vast; the bed was three times the size of a Hogwarts bed and made up with midnight blue silk sheets, a white down comforter and many fluffy pillows. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling and led out to balconies… however, if they tried to go out, they would quickly find they were sealed. In the corner was a large desk with several magical pictures of Goyle as a chubby, giggling baby and child as well as a picture of a careworn woman holding her plaque from Hogwarts. Beside the bed, on both sides, were deep oak night tables. "If you need help, you can ring the house elves at any time. Pansy and I are also right down the hall."

Ginny smiled. "This whole place is beautiful Goyle, thank you for opening your house to us."

Pansy appeared in the doorway. "Faye _finally_ went down." She announced with a smirk. "She's really excited that she's going to have some new cousins to play with. I could barely get her to sit still long enough to read her a story."

Goyle put his arm around her. "Well that's good. I was just showing Draco and Ginny around the room."

"It's really great." Draco added for good measure. "And believe me, someday Ginny and I will return the favor." He turned toward his wife and put his hands on his hips in a comical fashion. "Now you get into bed this instant young lady."

"Yes, father…I'll get into bed but I'm not going to sleep yet. It's too early." She huffed as she climbed up onto the bed. "So Goyle, what is this I hear about a will?"

His grayish cheeks flushed slightly. "I just want to be prepared in case I don't make it out of this war alive. I have a wife and her sister to provide for now."

Draco nodded solemnly. "I should draw up a will as well… not that my mother would leave Ginny in the cold in the event of my death, but we don't know how this is all going to turn out."

Pansy put her arm around Goyle's waist; there were tears in her eyes but she would not let them fall. "We're all going to be fine. Okay? You have children to think about, Draco, so don't do anything stupid." She said with a little chuckle. "And you!" She turned to Goyle and kissed his cheek. "You're not leaving me so easily; I won't stand for it."

"It's not like you'd get a choice anyway." Draco said with a curt laugh. Turning to Goyle, he patted his friend on the back. "Come on, let's have a drink and give these two some time to talk about… whatever girls talk about."

Ginny felt a sick feeling course through her veins; thinking about Draco or Goyle or her babies dying made her physically ill. Taking a deep breath, she tried to beat it down.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Pansy asked gently. She could sense that her friend was in distress here… maybe it was the way that she was sitting or the way her eyes looked slightly glazed or, most likely, the fact that she was gripping her abdomen as if in pain.

"I don't know." She answered quietly. "I-I couldn't live if Draco died."

Pansy clucked her tongue and pulled a chair up beside the bed. "No, Ginny… we're all going to be fine. Really, we just have to keep faith."

Ginny laughed slightly. "Draco said the same thing… he said put faith in love and the powers that be will take care of the rest." Looking down at her abdomen, she shook her head. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Like, we were all destined to be where we are today?" Pansy queried, looking over at her distraught friend. "Well, divination has always been a disreputable science… but some people base their lives on it. I believe that you choose your own path, yes, but nothing is set in stone. I believe the choices you make can determine where you end up."

"I think I'm doomed." Ginny's voice shook as she spoke. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she grabbed and pillow and held on tight. "I was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets…I am the one who Tom wants the most." In one movement she tore her robes away from her arm with an unceremonious rip. The dark mark blinked back up at her; the serpents twisted up and down through a skull as if they were real. "I'm the one with the Dark Mark."

Pansy closed her eyes for a brief moment, blinking back tears. "None of this is your fault!"

"Then why are you crying?" Ginny burst out, not even bothering to swallow the sob that tore from her throat.

"I hate seeing you like this! You're the most honest, caring, loving, smart, BRAVE person I know!" She answered hotly. "Don't you know that you're the best friend I've ever had? I _care_ about you Ginny! I don't want to see you hurt!"

Ginny sniffled; Pansy's words affected her deeply. All this time it was HER against Tom, HER against the world, HER coping with this pregnancy. Draco couldn't understand. Yes, Ginny loved him deeply, but men had no idea here… this was that grey area that would never be breached. "I care for you too Pansy… and I'm sorry." Truly, she was; never did she want to alienate yet another friend. "You're my best friend and you saved my life. I swear, you may think those makeovers were for nothing… but I think those were two decisions that changed the course of my life for the better."

"See? You're starting to see the light." Pansy teased lightly. "Now, come on, all this crying has to be bad for the babies."

Ginny laughed as she wiped her face. "I think it's these hormones that are making me a walking freak show. I must admit though, it's not all bad. I've had really good hair these past few months."

Pansy sniggered. "That's just one reason to celebrate." Looking up at her friend, she hesitated a moment before speaking. "Ginny, I really appreciate you standing up to my mother…I never would've been able to do that."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "I had trouble controlling myself for that short amount of time! I don't know how you lived with it for 17 years. Was she always like this?"

"Yes…well, I never even met her before I was 6. By then I had 'good manners' and was groomed like a lady." Pansy said with a shrug. "She never cared for me. I was just an heir…and my father became estranged from my mother because I was not male. It's not as if they ever loved each other… that's just how it had to be."

"Do you mind if I ask why Faye was born then?" Ginny prodded lightly. "I'm sorry I don't understand… you KNOW how my family works. My mom and dad popped us kids out like bunnies."

Pansy inclined her head slightly to the right. "Faye was born on a rare night of any passion between my parents. My father is a death eater…I believe Faye was conceived on the night that the Department of Mysteries was broken in to. My father was angry and distraught… my mother was there and they didn't even think about protection. 9 months later… Fehler Marie Knotweed was born."

"I'm sure you like having a sister though…I wish I had a sister. But alas, I have 6 brothers instead." She smirked. "But I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world."

"That's what real family is." Pansy said with a sigh. "People who really love and care for each other. Really, that's the only difference between heirs and children… heirs aren't loved or wanted, they're had out of a sense of obligation. Children are wanted and cherished."

Ginny let her hand rest on her extended abdomen. "You know, you're going to be an excellent mother someday. When can we expect little Pansy and Goyle's running around?" She giggled.

Pansy's cheeks tinged pink. "Well… we haven't been using protection, but I want to wait until things are safe in the world. I don't want to bring a child into a world where Voldemort still rules."

"I know how you feel about that…I pray every day that today will be the day he goes down in flames. I don't know what's taking them so long; apparently Lucius got all the information from Tom after I married Draco. It had to do with some loyalty connection." She shrugged and looked out towards the window. The sky was darkening with each passing minute and soon it would be night.

"Yes, but it's not as easy as storming in and Avada Kedavra-ing him… he's a specter, you know that. We're not sure whose life force he's feeding off of, but as soon as they do, they can stop him." Pansy explained. "Snape seems to think its Nagini… but I have my doubts on that."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Who do you think it is, Pansy?"

She bit her lip. "Oh I don't know really…I-I don't want to upset you."

"Pansy, you can tell me anything, I won't be angry with you for having an opinion or theory. In fact, it could help us end this faster!" Ginny pressed eagerly. How bad could it be?

"Ginny, I think it's your brother Percy. He's been pulling away from your family, his appearance is waning, Penelope Clearwater is a cousin of mine on my mother's side… Percy has been beating her." She said gently.

A gasp tore from Ginny's throat. Percy? Her beloved brother who taught her how to read? The brother that ALWAYS shared his owl with her before he got a big head and a prefect badge? Then again… the brother who had Scabbers the rat aka Peter Pettigrew and the brother who had estranged himself from her AND her entire family for no apparent reason? Shock clogged her throat as she acknowledged Pansy's theory.

Immediately, Pansy regretted saying anything. "It's probably not true! I mean, come on, if SNAPE thinks its Nagini then it's got to be Nagini."

"Listen Pansy, I'm feeling very tired all of a sudden." Ginny lied. "Do you mind if we pick this up tomorrow?"

Pansy bit her lip but still nodded. "I'll see you then…" she said, stepping towards the door. " I'm really sorry Ginny." With that, she walked out feeling like dirt. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Ginny.

Anger welled up in Ginny's veins… her own brother was doing this to her! Tears would do nothing, she knew it. The time had passed for redemption; it was time for blood. And that blood belonged to one, Percy Weasley.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny had spent the next two weeks in an excruciatingly boring stupor. She was forced to spend ten hours a day flat on her back and then the rest sitting down in a chair, eating meals or taking short walks around her room. Death would surely become her if she didn't get out soon…

Draco had been so vehemently overbearing that even Goyle had told him to take a break. To do so, the men had set off to a quiet part of the grounds to enjoy the late July weather and to give Ginny some breathing room.

"Come on Ginny, it's time to have some fun!" Pansy exclaimed as she threw open the shades in Ginny's room. "Goyle took Draco out to the lake for some fire whiskey. They'll be out for the better part of the afternoon and I've invited Narcissa over for tea!"

"I don't want anyone to see me like this!" Ginny exclaimed, smoothing her frizzy hair. "I have to bathe first!"

Narcissa walked into the room with her arms folded. "You look positively radiant! Put your hair in a twist and join us in the sitting room. I have a surprise for you."

Pansy quickly helped Ginny brush out her scarlet hair and threw it into a braid before ushering her into the sitting room. "Would you enjoy some iced tea?" She asked both of her guests.

"Please." Ginny said, taking the glass that was offered her. "You don't know how nice it is to be up and about. Draco's a little crazy about this bed rest business."

Narcissa chuckled warmly. "Lucius was too… I mean, when I saw him. He hired a midwife to look after me, locked my room from the outside and even went so far as to have his mother come visit so I wouldn't **want** to come out of my room."

Pansy and Ginny both dissolved into giggles. "What was wrong with Lucius's mother?" Pansy asked tentatively.

"Well nothing, dear! Nothing at all… that was the problem. She was perfect and she made it very clear to the rest of us just how pitiful we all were. You never came from Lucinda Malfoy's presence thinking you were bigger than a toadstool." She said with a thin lipped smile. "But she loved her son dearly and there is something to be said for a woman of Lucinda's stature. She really did try to be nice, she was just too arrogant."

Ginny sighed. "I'm glad I've got you as a mother in law then Narcissa. I don't think I would have made it without you!" Taking a long sip of her iced tea, she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks.

Pansy passed each of them an apple turnover before sitting on a chair across the way from Ginny and Narcissa. "So, you said you had a surprise for Ginny?" she pressed excitedly.

"Oh yes, this should make you very happy." Carefully she reached beneath her blue silk robes and extracted a letter. "It was very difficult but Severus was able to get a letter from you mother at the Order of the Phoenix meeting and pass it to Lucius. I thought you might want to have it."

Ginny gasped as she tore open the letter. Tears were streaming down her face and she hadn't even read it yet. The telltale scrawl of her mother was blurred in several places by tears:

_To my dearest daughter,_

_If this letter ever reaches you, I shall be the happiest mother on the planet. I have longed to hold you in my arms and make all of your pain go away, but I cannot. It kills me to live while you are in the thick of this crazy scheme to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named for good. Arthur—your father—has assured me that you are fine and Lucius has kept me up to date on your progress. Congratulations on your pregnancy! I never thought it would be you to give me my first grandchildren. But still, I cannot wait to embrace them and you when all of this is over! On your graduation as well, it hurt not to clap when you received that special award from Professor Dumbledore… and even more so not to be able to share in your joy. Just know that I love you with all of my heart and on the day that you come home, there will be more joy in the Weasley house than there ever has been._

_I love you,_

_Mummy_

Narcissa took Ginny's hand. "We're all here for you. Even though you have to be cut off from your family, they still love you."

"That's not entirely true Narcissa, which is why I'm so glad you are here." Ginny sniffled and sent a look over at Pansy. "You must tell Lucius that my brother Percy is the one that Voldemort is feeding off of."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock, "Are you sure?" She whispered disbelievingly.

"Would I implicate my own brother if it wasn't true?" Ginny asked crossly. It hurt her enough to believe that Percy was doing this to _her_… and yes, it was about _her_. **She** was the one who Voldemort wanted, and Percy was helping him destroy her. "And he isn't under Imperious either! After all these years, someone would've noticed. He knows exactly what he's doing."

Pansy placed her hand on Ginny's to calm her. "Don't worry, he will be stopped."

"If this is true then Percy Weasley must die… for if the Dark Lord has been bonded with him this long, then it is impossible to distinguish between the two. If Percy dies, so does Voldemort." Narcissa said excitedly. "And he will not be able to come back… for there is a law in nature that would keep him from returning."

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that once one becomes a specter you defy nature. You're not alive but you're not dead… it's not natural. And higher forces do not like to be defied… never again could the spirit of a man who toyed with them, live. He'll be banished forever." She stood up, rushing to gather her cloak. "I must report this to Lucius immediately."

Pansy stood. "Does this mean it's all over?" She called after her.

Narcissa turned. "If Percy really is the host of the Dark Lord, he's going to be extremely well hidden away. It'll be immensely difficult to get to him, but I'm sure that Severus and Lucius can get to him… keep faith. The higher powers are eager to collect their due from Voldemort."

Ginny **did** feel more hopeful than she had been in a long time. "Thank you Narcissa… travel safely!" She called. Soon Narcissa had flooed away and Pansy was left with Ginny. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Pansy… there has to be something I can do to help!" she exclaimed.

Pansy folded her arms. "No Ginny! You cannot be rushing out trying to find Percy; you could hurt yourself and your babies."

"I know!" Ginny sighed heavily as she took a large bite of the apple turnover. "But I have to do **something**! I swear I'll kill myself if I sit alone in that room any longer. I know Madame Pomfrey wants me on bed rest…but I can't deal with it."

"I'll spend more time with you then Ginny. I can have Narcissa for tea every day if it'll make you happy! It'll only be a couple more weeks until your babies are here, and then you'll WISH that you this bored." Pansy said with a hearty laugh.

Ginny chuckled as well but she didn't much feel like laughing. "I know, but that doesn't make it any less boring." She took another drink and examined the room. It was bathed in pink and white, lacey curtains and an assortment of crystal figurines on the mantle… Gilda Goyle had some strange taste. "Where is Faye?"

Pansy smiled brightly. "Goyle took her out with him and Draco. It's so sweet how tender he is with her… I wish you could've seen them last night. We were in our room and Faye had a nightmare… or at least she **SAID** she did," she rolled her eyes lightly. "And Goyle picked her up and he told her that nothing could ever hurt her while she had him and me around. I was nearly in tears. I didn't think it was possible, but I loved him more at that moment than I ever have before."

"Aww, that is sweet! Goyle will make an excellent father." Ginny said. "And speaking of being a father, when will we see little Pansy and Goyle's running around?" She asked, laughing heartily.

Pansy's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Well, we're both very young… but I don't see why we should wait. I've always wanted a big family; mind you, I don't want 7 children but I think three or four would make me very happy."

"Pansy, that's great!" Ginny spluttered. She had expected her to laugh it off, but this was even better. "Does Goyle know how you feel?"

"Does Goyle know how you feel about what?" A deep voice emanated from the doorway. He stood there with an amused grin on his face. "Is that all you ladies ever talk about, little old me?" In his arms, Faye was dead asleep with her head lolling on his shoulder.

"No, we talk about other things too…" Pansy began. "You're just good tea time conversation."

Goyle raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her. "Are you going to answer my question, love, or will I have to ask Ginny?"

Ginny felt bad now. "Oh it was nothing Goyle, really! She was just telling me how great you were with Faye and how she was very glad that you were her husband." She lied smoothly, much to Pansy's relief, and looked around. "And speaking of husbands, where is mine?"

"Draco is out walking the grounds… he just needs some time alone." He reassured her gently. "It is killing him that this is so hard on you Gin. He thinks it's his fault."

Ginny frowned. "That crazy man! How could he have stopped the Dark Lord for doing this when he had no idea what was going on?" Sighing heavily, she hoisted herself up from the couch with extreme difficulty. "I don't care if it _does_ kill me; I'm going to set that man straight."

Pansy shook her head as Ginny waddled off to find her husband. "We better follow her; make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"No, Draco isn't far from the house and it won't do to spy on their conversation." He said firmly. "Now why don't you tell me truth about what you were saying?" He gave her a mild look that clearly said you-can-tell-me-anything.

"Oh it's silly!" Pansy said with a laugh. "Just know that it wasn't a lie, I was telling Ginny about how great you are with Faye and she… well she asked if we would ever have children or if I even wanted them."

Goyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked over at her. "And what did you say?" He was nervous that she was going to have the complete opposite view and they'd never compromise on the subject. He loved Pansy… and he didn't want something like this tearing them apart.

Pansy's cheeks tinged pink again. "Well…I said that I'd like to have children just not as many as Ginny's parents."

"Well thank the gods for that!" Goyle said, his chest filling with love. "I've wanted to have children since I met you Pansy. When you told me that our baby died, I was devastated… but that was in our 6th year and you father no longer has control over you. We can try again."

"I love you!" She burst out, throwing her arms around Goyle (and Faye, in the process). Gently she kissed him. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't want children… especially after what happened 6th year and how I lied about it for so long."

"I love you too Pansy… now I think Faye needs to be put down for a nap." He stood up, moving towards the door. "And I know just how to pass the time too." He gave Pansy a sultry wink and disappeared down the corridor.

It did not take long at all for Pansy to rush off after him.

Draco leaned against a tall oak tree and let the hot sun beat down on his face. The shade of the tree made the heat bearable and he was more than happy to indulge in it. Truthfully, he was at wits end with everything happening in his life… Ginny being the most important part. It was awful for him to force her to be in that room day and night; but he didn't want anything to happen to her or their children. The very thought kept him awake all night...he couldn't bear it if he lost her, not now.

Ginny had walked the short distance to find that Draco was chucking little rocks into the river that ran beside the Goyle estate. "Fancy meeting you here, stranger." She said with a little grin.

"What're you doing here? You should be in bed!" Draco scolded, standing up quickly. "Weren't you having tea with my mother this afternoon?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm fine Draco; the fresh air is good for me." She walked to his side. "Your mother was here but she left to find Lucius after she heard what I had to say. Pansy and I are certain that it is my brother Percy who is feeding his life force to the Dark Lord."

Draco was silent as he absorbed what she had said. "Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be… I knew it all along; I just never wanted to see it!" She said with a bitter smile. "He cut himself off from us and he was always around that Cornelius Fudge… and we know _he_ was in league with Voldemort from the beginning! It wasn't Imperious… it was just malice."

"I'm still sorry it was your brother." Draco said quietly. "And if my father knows, it won't be long until Voldemort is vanquished."

Ginny smiled brightly for the first time in—what seemed like—months. "We can start our lives then, Draco. Just you and I and our babies."

"I want that more than anything Ginny." He said with a smile.

Ginny was sensing a 'but' here. "So why can't we have it?" She pressed onward. "I love you and, for once, I trust these higher forces you speak of. It's faith that you told me to have, why don't you have it too?"

Draco turned away from her. "I have faith Ginny… I just don't know what to believe anymore. My mother is the one who told me to rely on the higher powers to keep me safe and happy. It's a bunch of bullocks! If someone is up there watching to make sure I'm safe and happy, would we be here now? Would we be hiding? Dragging our friends into this horrible mess? Why us?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. "But why was I chosen to open the Chamber of Secrets? Why does Tom want me to birth an heir for him? I don't know the answers…maybe Tom is one of these higher forces! Maybe we're all higher forces… maybe we all add different elements into our world!" She was starting to work herself into a tizzy and Draco grasped her arm to calm her.

"Don't bother yourself with it… we're creating our own destiny now." He gently took her elbow as they walked toward the house. "Now you go on up to bed, I've got to talk to Goyle for a minute and then I'll join you."

Ginny had been about to protest when a yawn overtook her. It was early afternoon still but she felt tired; ascending the stairs, she found Faye sitting cross legged at the top of the stairs. "Hallo Mrs. Malfoy!" she said brightly as she continued playing with her dolly.

"You may call me Ginny, Faye… what're you doing here?" She didn't even try sitting down next to the girl… it would take some serious spell work to get her up off that floor and doing magic on her while pregnant was NOT a good idea. "Where's Pansy?"

Faye smiled. "She and Uncle Goyle are in their room. I was supposed to take a nap but I'm not sleepy! Let's play dollies!"

"You're not tired then? Well, I'm sure we can play dollies in my room then…Draco would be mad if I don't get into bed." She said, following Faye into the lavish room that Goyle had set her up in.

"Oh, are you supposed to be napping too?" Faye asked secretively.

Ginny laughed outright. "Well… yes." She didn't really want to explain anything to an almost 3 year old. The girl was a genius by all standards… but explaining how Madame Pomfrey and her husband were forcing her to stay in bed, didn't seem high up on the to-do list. Instead, she reveled in having something new to do.

It felt oddly nice to be playing a silly game of Angelia the doll goes to Diagon Alley. It was just a taste of things to come.

Draco waited for her to get all the way to the top of the stairs before disappearing into the Goyle family study. It was a masculine room, one of the few in the house, with a cooling charm that prevented it from being smoldering in there. With a glance over his shoulder he opened the desk drawer.

After picking up several pieces of parchment he took a quill and began scrawling madly. His blonde hair fell over his cloudy eyes as he stopped to read over the letter. It seemed alright…just, how did you write something like down on paper? How would his wife every forgive him was the real question?

Letting out a low whistle, he called a majestic black owl with luminescent orange eyes. "Take this to the Ministry of Magic immediately and make sure it gets to Cornelius Fudge." He said and gave the bird an affectionate stroke as he let her out.

This would either save their lives or destroy them forever.

**I am so sorry this update took so long! It's hard being a single mommy! Anyway, I would ask that NO ONE put HBP in reviews or in anything you say. The book does not come out in my country until October 1st and there is just too much for me to do it in English. I speak well but not that well. Thank you in advance for this.**


	21. Chapter 21

Draco awoke to the sound of a loud thump from somewhere beyond the realm of his dreams. He bolted up as he heard someone exclaim loudly: "Ouch!"

Looking around, he didn't see anyone at first and then he saw her. With a yawn, he stood up. "Er…Pansy, is there something you'd like to tell me? Like where my wife is?"

Pansy rubbed the foot that she had hit on the edge of the bed. "Oh Draco, I thought you were asleep!" Her face flushed as she jumped; he had really scared the pants off of her. "Ginny is having tea with Greg and Faye."

"Tea?" Draco repeated as he looked up at the clock. "WHAT? I've slept three quarters of the day away! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well I just did Draco… now come on, it's time to get ready!" She announced with a bright smile.

Still disoriented, he gave her a funny look. "Time to get ready for what?"

Pansy folded her arms. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Her mouth fell open as Draco's blank look stayed. "The midwife is coming to examine Ginny today."

Draco felt like slapping himself… of course! The midwife's appointment had been all arranged by Narcissa and both he and Ginny were supposed to attend. "Right and that's why you're here?"

"Well…" Pansy's face reddened slightly. "Actually I was looking for a picture of Gilda Goyle and this was her room so..."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you want to see Gilda Goyle?"

"I just want to know what my mother-in-law looks like." Pansy answered coolly. "That's not a crime, is it?" She snapped irritably as she resumed her search.

"I didn't mean it as a criticism Pansy…I just couldn't understand why anyone would want to see her." He stood up off the bed and pulled on a fresh set of robes. "Gilda Matheson was not much of a looker and she didn't like pictures of herself being taken."

Pansy looked crestfallen. "It's so sad that she died; the way Goyle talks about her, I'm sure I would've liked her." She shrugged and walked to the door. "Do me a favor and don't tell Goyle about this… please?"

Draco gave her a comforting little smile. "I won't say a word but I'm sure Goyle could help you find a picture of his mother. All you would have to do is ask." At Pansy's uneasy look, he frowned. "Gregory Goyle loves you Pansy and he's not going to drop you if you want to know about him and his family."

"I know…I just don't want to mess anything up!" She said fervently as she looked down. "Our relationship failed once and it nearly killed me."

"It went down the drain because you lied." He answered calmly. "And I don't want to berate you for it, but lying doesn't make sense here. Goyle is very understanding… he wouldn't have friends like us if he wasn't."

Pansy huffed. "What's **that** supposed to mean?" she snapped. "He wouldn't have friends like us if he didn't understand?"

"Look at all of us Pansy…Ginny and I have the Dark Mark, Ginny was Tom's concubine in the Chamber of Secrets and we've all been lying to the whole world for months now. Everyone thinks Ginny and my marriage is an act of betrothal and that we still hate each other." He sighed heavily. "And you Pansy, your mother basically slandered you to the entire world by trying to marry you off to that slime-bucket Barty Crouch. None of us are saints… least of all me, and yet Goyle is my friend."

Pansy was silent for a moment. "You're right." She said with a heavy sigh. "He wouldn't have married me if he didn't give second and third chances…look at the things I've done to him."

Draco hadn't meant it like she was making it sound. "Love seems to triumph Pansy and Goyle does love you."

"I love him too." She answered automatically. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now." Pulling at the loose bodice of her robes, she avoided eye contact. "You should hurry up. Madame Trousseau does not like to be kept waiting."

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment." He said, showing Pansy the door in a mock gentlemanly fashion. As soon as she had left he grabbed his quill and scribbled a few words on a clean piece of parchment and whistled for his own again. "Bring this to Bartemius Crouch Sr. and don't leave without a reply, is that understood?"

The big black owl hooted its assent and zoomed out the window with the letter attached to its leg. When the bird was out of sight, Draco shut the window again and hurried down the stairs to where Ginny and Pansy were talking quietly.

Ginny sat up straighter as he came in. "Draco, you're finally awake! I thought I was going to meet Madame Trousseau by myself."

"I'd never do that to you Ginny! I don't know why I slept so late! I suppose it was all those runs to the kitchens at all hours that made me a little sleep deprived." He joked amicably and sat down next to her on the couch but he knew the real reason why he was so tired… and it had nothing to do with Ginny's late night cravings. "Good morning Pansy."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean good afternoon?" The clock read that it was quarter past one.

"Have some tea, love." Ginny urged as she handed him a cup and a biscuit. "The midwife should be here at any moment."

As if on command there was a loud crash from the floo and a very large woman clamored over to them, out of breath. "Well hallo all, ya must be Ginny and Draco. I'm Kathleen O'Harris… well, me married name be Kathleen Trousseau but you call can just call me Kat."

Ginny was a little shocked by this woman… she had very long frizzy grey hair that reminded her way too much of Professor Trelawney and beady green that looked sunken into her head. "Well thank you Kat."

Draco moved to speak but 'Kat'—as she liked to be called—grabbed him and planted a large kiss on his cheek. "Oh you've gotten so big! Your mother sent me pictures but they just didn't do you any justice!" She turned to Pansy and smiled. "I keep personal tabs on all of the babies I deliver and there are many." In one move she pulled out a pair of spectacles… they were normal except that they had no lenses. "You're very fertile my dear… I expect a child by the next blood moon."

Pansy said nothing but her face drained of color. "Excuse me, I believe Faye needs me." She hurried from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Draco wiped his cheek. "Please Kat; let us get on with this."

"Pushy, pushy… you were eager to come outta your mom too." She smiled brightly and sat down beside Ginny. "Oh I sense boys in you dear, you're carrying quite high."

"You can tell that without a test?" Ginny asked quickly. "I thought Madame Pomfrey told me there was a test."

Kat winked. "Aye, I've been delivering babies since I was 14 years old; I ought to know the signs. That's not to say I haven't been wrong before, because that would be a lie! But experience tells me that you've got boys in there." As suddenly as she had sat, she stood up. "Now let me have a good look at you."

Draco stepped back as the woman began circling Ginny and taking some notes down on a tattered handkerchief. "Pardon me Madame T—"

She cut him off almost immediately. "It's Kat, child! Now don't speak, I'm almost done."

Ginny gave Draco a look that said 'Let's just hear her out' and then turned back to the woman. She had never met a midwife before… maybe this was what was SUPPOSED to happen.

"All done then…you best be careful, your babies will come early, I think the date will be somewhere around September 10th." She explained. "And of course they'll survive." She squaled again and Ginny jumped a foot. "Ooh I made a mistake! I'm thinking a boy and a girl… you're carrying up high but you've put on a lot of weight lower in your belly, which is normal with twins." Kat nodded again and handed her a piece of paper. "I want you to practice these breathing exercises every day… don't worry, they're self explanatory. Your hubby can help you too!"

"Thank you." Ginny said softly as she took the paper. The directions were nothing short of insane…they wanted to 'hee hee' and 'ho ho' breathe? She wasn't all too upset when the woman threw some belongings into her large bag and flooed away.

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you sure you want her to deliver our babies?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Ginny said, biting her lip. "She seemed very nice and if she has delivered as many babies as she said, she must be excellent at what she does."

Pansy peeked back into the room. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, you just missed her..." Draco said with a little smirk. "How is Faye?"

"She's been napping for hours…that woman just rubbed me the wrong way." She answered, moving back towards Ginny. "She's the best at what she does but I'd rather take inexperience any day of the week."

Ginny snorted. "Not when you have to give birth to two babies at the same time. I can handle a little craziness if she makes this easier on me…I've got enough to worry about." She turned to Pansy. "And what was this about the blood moon? A child by the next blood moon?"

Pansy sighed heavily. "She must be crazy Ginny! The next blood moon is in two weeks!"

Draco folded his arms. "Don't dwell on it Pansy…" He looked toward the window to see that his owl was flying toward the manor at breakneck speed. "Well I'll leave you two ladies to discuss whatever ladies talk about…"

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked. "I haven't seen you at all these past few days!"

"I know and I'm sorry… but I've been busy with trying to help my father and the Aurors take the Dark Lord down. We're very close Gin and with that new information on your brother it's even closer." He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you and I'll see you later." He quickly removed himself from the room before Ginny had a chance to respond.

Draco hated that he had to keep her in the dark about this… but it was too much. Even if she were not pregnant it would be too much stress on her. With one quick movement he threw the window open to welcome his owl back in. "I hope this is good news…"

Tearing open the letter, he read aloud eagerly.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am very flattered that you have joined us in our noble crusade; Lord Voldemort has had high hopes for you, especially after how well his plans were carried out. It is only a very powerful and influential wizard, such as you, who could scare Cornelius Fudge out of office. He was promptly murdered, an added bonus I must add, and we have placed our loyal sister, Dolores Umbridge, into the position. _

_I am most please that you are also helping us in regards to Pansy Goyle… brother Parkinson is very eager to have his daughters returned to him most haste. You may now initiate phase 2 of this plan._

_We look forward to hearing from you,_

_Bartemius Crouch Sr._

Immediately, Draco muttered 'incendio' and the paper burst into flames. No traces of this could ever be found or Ginny would never forgive him. He swept the ashes into the fireplace and did a quick cleaning spell on the floor and his hands. The clock in the hall told him that it was now time for high tea… and he was famished.

Yes, a nice cup of tea and a sandwich would do just fine. As he stepped from the room he failed to notice a very important detail. A very irate Gregory Goyle was watching from the door of the closet… gripped in his right hand was a photo of his mother and, in the other, his wand.

"Colloportus!" Goyle yelled. "Stupefy! Levicorpus!"

Draco was momentarily stunned as he flew high above where Goyle stood. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What am _I_ doing? I was just going to ask you the same thing?" Goyle snapped. "You'd betray your wife and mine like that? Barty Crouch still wants to get his hands on her and you're willing to hand her over to his father and hers!"

"Goyle, this isn't what it looks like." Draco spluttered. He felt like a caged animal and it was not a good feeling. "I can explain!"

Goyle held onto his wand so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white. "You better start talking or I'm going to start hexing…" he spat caustically.

Draco sighed heavily. "I can't tell you… you just have to trust that I'd never hurt Ginny like that. Nor would I do anything to hurt Pansy!"

"How do I believe you when you obviously have been carrying out plans for Bartemius Crouch?" He screamed. "Plans that have gotten Cornelius Fudge killed!"

"Shh!" Draco urged. "I don't want anyone else to hear us… it's really important that Ginny not know about this. It could seriously harm her and the babies; if this plan doesn't work, we're goners anyway. I'm only able to tell you that I'm working for the Order and that everything I do is highly secret."

Goyle relaxed almost immediately. "Why didn't you just SAY that you were working for the order?" He said quietly as he murmured 'Finite Incantem'.

Draco crashed down, landing inches away from the bed. "Ow, thanks Goyle… now I'm going to have a bruise!"

"It serves you right for lying to me." He said apathetically. "Now I suggest you go spend some time with your wife before she becomes even more suspicious than she already is. I've got to show this picture of my mother to Pansy." He bent over and picked up the photograph on the floor. The woman in the picture was very small and round with a cherub face and glossy reddish brown hair that was whipping with each gust of wind that swirled in the picture.

"I will…" Draco said as he rubbed his head where he had bumped it. After Goyle had left he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Goyle would never forgive him either.

**I am very sorry this update took so long! It has been crazy with my new baby and trying to keep everything in order. There have been many requests about me so here goes:**

**My name is Marina Black and I am 26 years old. I live in Germany, in a small town called Achim that is near to the famous town of Bremen. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince does not come out here TRANSLATED until October 1st 2005… I am not good enough in English to read it in English, I think. I appreciate that no one has put spoilers into their reviews, danke!**

**I have a new baby boy who is 2 months old, he was born on May 30th. His name is Parker Josef and he is a very good boy if I do say so myself. For my job, I am a nurse midwife, I deliver babies… so this chapter shows a little bit of that knowledge here I suppose. **

**I just want to thank each and every one of you for your support and keep reviewing, it motivates me to write more!**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Marina**


	22. Chapter 22

Draco looked at his face in the mirror and swore…a week later and the bruise was still as brutally purple as it had been the first day he had gotten it. He cursed his pale complexion and went about using a glamour to cover it.

It was still early and Ginny was not up yet… lately she had been sleeping very poorly and he dared not perturb this brief reprieve she had from insomnia. Instead, he went to the sitting room, poured himself a cup of tea and took the time to open the daily prophet.

Taking a long sip he perused the front…and spat the tea in a violent spray. The bold headline pronounced: **Malfoy harlot set to deliver unknown man's babies! Rita Skeeter reporting: **

**It seems once again little Miss Weasley is back in the news for some _less than decent_ reasons. Recently Miss Weasley wed Draco Malfoy, a well off, handsome man and was soon after discovered pregnant. Scandal averted? Not quite…our sources have reported that Mr. Malfoy was unaware of the pregnancy when he married her and is said to NOT be the father.**

**What can this mean? Only that little Miss Weasley couldn't keep her legs shut and has now forever tarnished the prominent Malfoy name. Our condolences go out accordingly.**

Gasping, he threw the paper aside. "She's going to kill me…" he breathed heavily. This was too much! He wanted to get the focus off of her… not to dig her in deeper!

It hurt…it hurt to breathe. His head swum from lack of oxygen and Draco was forced to sit down again. This was bad…so very bad and about to get a lot worse.

Ginny wrapped her robe around her enormous belly as she padded into the sitting room. Immediately she felt the tension and turned to Draco who seemed to be having a full scale panic attack. "Draco, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." He said quickly…but a little too quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. "We've been married for 7 months…you can't hide anything from me." Sitting down next to him, she rubbed his back gently. "Tell me what it is."

Draco swallowed and handed her the paper. His blood pounded in his ears as she watched her eyes widen. "I'm so sorry Ginny…"

"You? What are you sorry about, love?" Ginny looked up into his moody grey eyes. "I'm not much of a Hollyhead Harpies fan anyway."

Shock registered on his face as he looked down…the article was gone and replaced with a rather long article on Regina Malcolm's addiction of sleeping potions. "Oh I-I…I suppose I'm being silly."

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek gently. "I would never think anything that you care about is silly." Folding the newspaper again, she placed it on his lap. "Now the babies and I are starving…will you join us in the kitchen for some breakfast?"

"In a bit love, I want to write a letter to my mum. I'll be down in a moment though." He gave her a sweet smile and watched as she waddled away. If it were possible, he thought her more beautiful than ever before. There was beauty in the knowledge that she was carrying his children within her…

And he would protect them at any cost.

"You can thank me later." A sneering voice came from behind Draco. "Right now, we have some business."

Draco nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of that voice. "Father! How did you get through the wards?"

Lucius rolled his icy blue eyes skyward. "I owled Goyle this morning and he approved a visit…" he started. " With that being said, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE THINKING, BOY?" he roared, grabbing Draco by the shirt and pinning him against the couch. "Are you bloody mad or just stupid?"

As much as Draco hated to admit it…he was frightened. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, watching his father fume in anger.

"No? Then why would I receive a letter from Bartemius Crouch telling him that you're going to betray Pansy Parkinson for information?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"What else am I to do? I have to keep Ginny safe!" Draco retorted, pulling away from his father.

Lucius frowned, breathing heavily. "You do not betray your friends for anything!" His voice was deadly calm now. "I learned that the hard way and I will not let my son make the same mistake as I did."

Draco watched in astonishment as tears began to form in his father's eyes. "Your mother was my best friend…my confidante…and I betrayed her all for what! Why did I do it?" He cried painfully. "For power, money, greed! I wanted information…I wanted it all…and when I had it all, I was angry and lonely and I had lost my best friend."

Draco felt helpless…what was he to say? What WAS there to say? Never had Lucius Malfoy been this intimate with his son. He was almost certain that Lucius Malfoy had never even cried before; in fact, Draco had doubted that his father even had the ABILITY to cry.

"You're going to give this up; do you understand me, boy?" Lucius asked gruffly.

He nodded profusely and said nothing more. With interest, he watched his father straighten his clothes and floo away without another word.

Thinking on it, Draco was sure that was one of the strangest things he'd ever witnessed. It was right up there with his quickie wedding and finding out Ginny was pregnant.

Pansy huffed as she walked into the sitting room. "That girl is going to be the death of me! It's the end of August, the hottest days of the year, and she wants to wear her winter woolies!" Shaking her head, she looked over at Draco. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…it's my father." He began carefully.

"What about your father? Is he ill?" Pansy asked hurriedly and sat beside him. "Oh please tell me he's not sick…not with things being how they are!"

Draco smirked. "My father? I don't think he's ever been sick a day in his life..." he sighed heavily. "He visited me this morning."

Pansy was struck silent for a moment. "He came here? Couldn't that be dangerous?"

"He came here to yell at me and nothing more. Besides, he can always tell the Death Eaters that he's working with me…" Draco reasoned. "Because I've been in contact with Bartemius Crouch."

"Why?" Pansy burst out. "Why would you ever speak to that bastard?"

He was quiet for a moment as he looked into Pansy's eyes. "Well, I was trying to get information on the whereabouts of Percy Weasley… you know, to help Ginny."

"Well?" she demanded, feeling more excited as she thought of the prospects. If they found Percy this war was over… "Does he know anything?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "Yes, he knows everything…but the trade off for information is too great. I will let my father handle it."

Pansy was confused now. "What do you mean? There's nothing I wouldn't trade to save the person I loved! I'd sell my soul if it meant that Goyle would live…"

"Pansy…it's you." He said quietly. "He wants you in exchange for information."

A pin could be heard dropping down the lane…

She stared into his cold grey eyes, not daring to move or speak just yet. He was just as staunch in his resolution. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked into her eyes, steeling himself against looking away.

Swallowing deliberately, Pansy exhaled deeply. "Then you will have to trade me."

Of all the things he was expecting THAT was not one of them. "No Pansy, you can't!"

"But you were willing to before?" She burst out. "I'm going to do this! And you're going to help me!"

Nodding, he took her hand. "He wants me to lure you just outside of the wards and we'll exchange. I'll get his information, he'll take you." Draco explained. "But he'd rape you or kill you Pansy, I can't have that on my conscience and I can't do that to Goyle!"

Pansy stood up. "Stop telling me what you can't do and start telling me what you CAN do! You need this information to save your wife…your VERY PREGNANT wife, Draco. This isn't a game!"

"I certainly don't find this fun, Pansy!" He spat caustically. "And I want this to end just as much as you do—if not more. Don't accuse me of taking this lightly…because I was all too ready to sell you out to Bartemius Crouch for whatever information he would give me."

"And your father changed all of that?" She pressed, pressing her hands into her hips.

Draco stood as well. "He cried, Pansy…and these weren't tears of joy." He said quietly. "This was years of anguish and torment pent up and finally exploded. He told me that betraying my love and my friends will make me a bitter, angry man in the end…and that I cannot do it."

She nodded. "You do what your heart tells you…but my mind won't change: if you need help, I am here." Leaning down, she gently gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good friend."

Draco didn't feel very much like a good friend…not after what he had done and was continuing to do behind Ginny's back. Instead of arguing with her, which was pointless, he stood and went down to the kitchen to where Ginny was sitting with Faye.

Faye giggled as she pressed her hand onto Ginny's belly. "Is that really the babies?" she asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, and very soon they will be born!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling at the young girl beside her.

Faye looked troubled for a moment. "How do you get them out of your stomach? Do you have to throw up?" she asked innocently.

Like a deer in headlights, Ginny frenetically racked her brain for any explanation to give the young girl. How did she explain that she had to squeeze two 5 pound babies out of an opening no larger than a lemon? It wasn't something you could say to a young child…

"No, Merlin comes and magically removes the babies." Draco cut in from the doorway. Smirking, he sat down beside Ginny.

Ginny flashed him a grateful smile and kissed him chastely on the mouth. "I hope you gave your mum my regards."

"Of course." He answered absently and grabbed a blueberry scone off of a platter. Ginny kept on chattering with Faye on babies, names and such but Draco couldn't bring himself to join in. Occasionally he grunted his approval on one subject or another…but his father's and Pansy's words haunted him.

Draco had a lot to think on…and not a lot of time to do so.

**A/N: Thank you fans for all your support! I am fully moved back to America now…and please pray for me, I am waiting for news on my loan that should come by September 1st! I have now read Half Blood Prince in English…and it's not imperative that you not say HBP spoilers in your reviews. And again, thank you for that patience!**

**And thank you for your reviews! Leave some more for me! What should happen next?**


	23. Chapter 23

September 7th brought a dark, depressive air to Goyle Manor. The skies crackled with electricity and thunder rolled in the distance. Rain pounded the earth with unrelenting force and it was hotter than hell.

Ginny moaned. "Draco it's hot!" She whined as sweat dripped down her back, soaking the muggle t-shirt she wore. Even with 3 cooling charms, the room was still sweltering.

"I don't know what else to do Ginny!" Draco snapped irritably as he bundled in his robes. He had no idea how Ginny could still be hot but there she was, sweating away while he shivered. They had cabin fever…Ginny couldn't walk very much now, not with two weeks until delivery—or according to Kat, 3 days.

Faye looked up from her book. "Auntie Ginny, can I have some ice cream?" she asked, giving Ginny her biggest doe eyes.

"Ice cream sounds great, bring me up a big bowl and you can have some too." She said with a smile.

Draco set his book down after the young child bounded from the room. "Well Faye's taken quite a liking to you."

Ginny smiled fondly. "She's just a doll…I don't understand how anyone would call her a mistake." She frowned, hating the Parkinsons even more after she had met Faye. "I mean, to abuse her like that! It's just awful…"

"It's the culture Ginny; we have one heir and no more. There's no love, no happiness, just rules and social standards." He said with a heavy sigh. "My life growing up was nothing like yours. Your parents loved you."

"Your parents love you Draco!" She burst out. "At least your mother does."

Draco shook his head. "My parents never showed the affection they do now. In fact, I never even really met my father until I was 7 years old. My mother thought my manners were polished enough by then and Lucius could tolerate my presence."

"I knew your father was a monster…but did your mother think he would abhor a small child? She obviously loved him…even if he ignored her." Ginny couldn't believe anyone hate a little boy, especially their own son.

"Don't kid yourself Ginny; you know what Lucius did to you in your first year. What would make you think that he wanted anything to do with children? I was probably just the result of my father raping my mother or some disgusting ritual to create an heir quickly and get it out of the way so my parents could saddle me with the nanny and get on with their lives."

Ginny hated it, but her eyes filled with tears. "That's so awful!" she cried. "Oh damn these hormones!" Tears splashed down her cheeks and she wiped them quickly.

Draco instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Ginny; I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head and put her head over her face. "No it's not you. I've been like this for months; it comes with the job description I suppose." She sniffled and wiped her face.

Faye bounded in with a huge bowl of ice cream for Ginny and a rather large one for herself. "Here!" she exclaimed, holding out a spoon and the bowl.

"I feel better already." Ginny said as she took the bowl. By the first bite, she felt inherently better. "Thank you Faye."

"You're welcome Auntie Ginny!" The girl bubbled excitedly as she spooned large bites of ice cream into her mouth.

Draco smirked. "I'll give you girls some bonding time. I promised to writer father a letter and see how things are on the home front." For weeks Draco hadn't let Ginny read the papers…the body counts were in the thousands and she knew all too many of them. Colin Creevey had died in the first Hogsmeade siege; Millicent Bulstrode had been hit with the Cruciatis over 40 times during her torture and now resided with Frank and Alice Longbottom on the Irreversible Ward at St. Mungo's but the most horrific of all had been the death of Dumbledore. He had been killed during the destruction of the 6th Horcrux.

He walked down the hall and went into the drawing room. Immediately he transfigured his book back into the letter he had received earlier in the afternoon. It was crudely written…and Draco was angry just receiving the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am glad you are getting me my Pansy back. She is very bootiful ...beautiful and she will make a good wife. You can keep the brat because I hate children, they make messes. Uh…I…thank you. When you drop Pensy... Pansy at the cave we will have your information. I will leave it by the pile of leafs... leaves in the oak tree. It is the big parachment... pechment... piece of paper._

_Sincerly,_

_Barty Crouch Jr._

Draco rolled his eyes and crumpled the letter; that wasn't going to happen. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he let his head loll back. Ginny was his number one priority and lately he had been spending all the time he could with her as she prepared to give birth to their children. It seemed as each day passed he loved her even more than the day before.

It was time to put his plan into action…and he acknowledged, with a heavy heart, that it could very well be the end of their love. However, deeper than his own needs, he thought of Ginny and their children… if they were safe, it wouldn't matter what happened to him.

That was love.

**Thank you for waiting so patiently! Your reviews have been wonderful, I love reading them! Keep it up! For now I am all moved to America and I have my brother set up in college (Yikes, wasn't it yesterday that I was changing his diaper? Lol). Thanks again! You're all great. (FYI, the spelling mistakes in the letter are on purpose ;)**

**Marina**


	24. Chapter 24

The clanging of the large grandfather clock in the foyer stopped at 11…it was nearly midnight and Draco was out of his head. In one hour he would be required to drop Pansy off with Barty Crouch and pick up his information on Percy Weasley. He looked over at Pansy who was sleeping unperturbed on the overstuffed armchair.

How he envied her…to be able to sleep when she knew doom was looming over their heads. It boggled his mind how she had even agreed to it in the first place.

Minutes flew by and Draco stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "Pansy?" he said softly. "We have to go now."

Pansy's eyes fluttered open reveling her bloodshot eyes; she had obviously been crying for a long time. "Let's get this over with." Pushing her hair out of her face, she took Draco's hand and they apparated away with a snap.

Darkness swallowed Draco and Pansy as they apparated to the edge of the world…the rockiest cliffs that Scotland had to offer were now their proverbial burial ground.

Draco picked her up. "It's almost over." He whispered.

Pansy nodded and then let out a piercing scream. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, the anger and fear in her voice was more than just acting...she pounded Draco's chest with all her might.

"Shut up you little bitch! I'd Avada you if you weren't so precious. I hope Crouch has fun with you." He taunted, his voice was icy cold.

A sob tore from her throat as she struggled harder. Barty Crouch sidled over. "So you have the cargo." He smiled, revealing yellowing teeth and awful breath.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just give me the information and then you can have this slut…we had some fun on the way over."

Pansy just cried harder, hitting him over and over again. In her mind were flashes of Faye and Gregory… love was the only thing keeping her going now.

Barty sneered and pointed over toward the tree. "It's right over there; give me the girl and you can get it."

"What makes you think I trust you at all Crouch?" He sneered. "You give me the information first and then I'll let you have her. You do want her alive don't you?" Draco taunted, watching as Barty shifted uncomfortably… he was obviously plotting something.

"Let me go!" Pansy growled, still acting her part perfectly. She was praying to any deity that would listen to save her and Draco.

"You'll have to take it on faith." He said, frowning even more.

"Get it yourself then." Draco said warningly. "I'm not going to play your games…" He put his wand to Pansy's head. "AVAD—"

He screamed. "NO! SHE'S MINE!" With gusto Barty rushed over to the tree and extracted the parchment. "Here! Now give her to me!" He cried, throwing the scroll at Draco.

Draco smirked and let Pansy drop onto the ground. "Petrificus Totalus…" he said, making sure Pansy was completely frozen. As his eyes swept over the page his smile grew wider. "You've done well Crouch…"

The man twittered nervously. "Ah, yes…I-I am very good at my work. So you see I must—"He held his wand in his hand.

"_Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Ginny heard the clock strike twelve…and Draco still hadn't returned to bed. She had been pretending to sleep when he tiptoed out and now it was past an hour and nothing. No midnight snack should take that long._

Sitting up, she felt an intense pain rip through her body. "Oh god…" she choked. " Not now!" She breathed deeply, tears forming in her eyes as she prayed for it to stop. Almost as soon as it had come it was over.

She stood up. "Draco? Draco!" She yelled as she walked out of the room. "Draco where are you?"

Goyle heard her yells and immediately jumped up from bed. "Ginny? Is everything okay?" He went to her side and put his arm around her.

"It's time, I'm in labor." She leaned against him. "I can't find Draco…he left about an hour ago."

"Pansy did too." Goyle answered bitterly. "Come on now, let's sit down and I'll floo the midwife."

Ginny sat just in the nick of time…another painful contraction ripped through her. "Owwwww!" she cried, gripping her abdomen. "Where is my husband?"

Goyle couldn't answer her…he had no idea himself, but he had the sneaking suspicion that if he found Draco he would also find his wife. He threw a bit of floo powder into the fire. "Kat!" He yelled.

A sleepy woman answered the floo. "Kat's not here." The woman yawned. "The Brentwood baby is being born."

Ginny screamed as another contraction hit and Goyle looked at the woman desperately. "Can you send her immediately after? Ginny isn't going to hold on long…"

Her face was red from exhaustion and somewhere in the throes of contractions her water had broken…quiet violently if she said so herself, it was all over her clothes, the couch and the floor. "Goyle!" She cried. "Please help me!"

He rushed from the floo to her side. "Oh damn it Ginny…you're lucky I was bored yesterday…I read those stupid home delivery books that Draco had. I'm no genius but I know you're about to deliver."

"NO! It's supposed to take a long time! That's what the book said!" She whined, squirming as another one hit. They were barely a minute apart now and Ginny was having trouble breathing deeply.

Goyle shrugged. "Well I guess you're just a freak of nature then." He reasoned and summoned a house elf. "Get us some boiling water and towels now!" He cried at the frightened little being. "I want you to lie down on the floor Ginny…please, just do it."

Tears leaked down her cheeks as Goyle helped her onto the floor. "I want a divorce!" She screamed as another contraction wracked her body. "I'm going to castrate that man and force him to eat it! DAMN IT! GET THESE BABIES OUT OF ME!"

Goyle's face was almost as red as Ginny's as he set about setting the towels around and washing his hands with the water. When he looked down again he nearly gagged. "I see a head… oh gods, Ginny, push or something!"

Ginny bore down, gritting her teeth as she pushed. The pain was so intense that she was shaking. Somehow it seemed to dissipate and then she heard the first cry of her child.

He smiled. "It's a boy!" He cried and wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him it to the horrified house elf. The thing he didn't do though was cut the cord…the book had told him how to do it so it wouldn't hurt the baby. Luckily, it stuck with him more than Potions or Transfiguration had.

Another contraction hit, but Ginny was sure it hadn't hurt half as badly as the first ones. In fact the second baby slid out with ease. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she heard the second cry.

A voice erupted from the floo. "Well I was about to jump in but you seem to have done a fine job by yourselves." Kat smirked and took the first baby from the elf. "You can relax now, I'll take it from here."

Goyle gave her a grateful look before staggering over to the couch and passing out from fear, nausea and fatigue.

Ginny allowed Kat to clean her up, still crying. "Where is Draco? Why isn't he here?" She sniffled as Kat cut the cord and handed her the two babies. "Congratulations…do you have any ideas for names? I keep a close watch on the babies I deliver…or rather, am supposed to deliver." She said with a loud guffaw.

"I'm toying with the name Orion for my first boy…" She looked into the face of her sweet baby boys. "Orion Nathaniel." She said smiling down at him. "And Gregory Donovan, after the man who delivered my sweet boys." Her

Kat looked over at Goyle who was still passed out. She chuckled and pulled her wand out. "Ennervate."

Goyle jumped up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. "Oh god, Ginny I had the weirdest dream that I delivered…" He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Goyle, that wasn't a dream." She dissolved into laughter alongside Kat who was scouring every inch of the place with cleaning charms.

"You should rest now Ginny, I trust that Greg will help you get the babies into their cribs." Kat said with a smile before she flooed out of the house.

Goyle exhaled deeply. "Tonight has been quite busy." He said as he took one baby from Ginny and helped her to her feet. "Happy birthday Orion, I'm your godfather." He said, smiling at the baby.

"That's Donovan." She said with a laugh, cradling the REAL Orion closer to her.

"How do you know?" Goyle asked as he put his arm around her to help her back to her bedroom.

Ginny stopped a few paces from her room and looked at him. "Well…I don't know." She looked down at the identical boys. "Call it mother's intuition."

Goyle shrugged. "That's good enough for me." He carefully helped her to the room and placed Donovan into his little bassinet.

When both of the babies were safely tucked into their cribs, Ginny sniffled. "I never know I could love anyone so much." She leaned against Goyle, hugging his tightly. "You were so brave, thank you."

"Oh stop." He said, blushing deeply. "I just did what any friend would do."

"No." Ginny said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "You went above what any friend should ever have to do. For that, I owe you my life and a wizard's debt."

Goyle felt the magical bond slip around his wrist…its how it always was with a wizard's debt. You would feel a compelling bond to the person who owed the debt until that time when it was paid. "Oh Ginny, I don't want your debt…"

Ginny just smiled. "I'm exhausted…please, find Draco. He needs to know he's a father."

Goyle pulled the blanket up over her and she was asleep within seconds. He cracked his knuckles. "He needs to know a lot more than that." He whispered angrily as he tiptoed from the room. He was going find Draco and put him in his place once and for all…

He hadn't gained his reputation for being violent by petting fluffy bunnies…it came from years of pain and violence at Hogwarts. Though, most of that had been at Draco's command, the tables were now turned.

In the distance, the bells toned one.

**Wow, I was really inspired this weekend! Labor Day is a time of rest… so I used some of my rest time for a good cause. Have a safe and happy long weekend and leave me a review if you can! It's your reviews that give me ideas to go on :D**

**Marina**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well…I believe you guys are the best reviewers on the planet. On any other fic I'd probably get loads of 'DIE MARINA, DIE!' reviews, lol. But not you guys…and for that, here is another chapter. It's short but the comings ones will be longer ( I think, they aren't written yet, lol).**

**Now, I understand that some of you didn't like what I did here. That's fine and I enjoy flames too…as lond g as you don't bash me, hehe. I'm a person too, ya know ;).**

**I know Draco doesn't know about the babies yet…and I didn't do a long time on the birth scene because I DO deliver babies and I decided to spare my younger viewers the shock of it. Maybe after I wrap this story up I'll redo the chapter for my older kids ;). It'll all be coming in the SHOCKING chapter after this new one.**

**Now I've got to figure out how to end this…Let me see, I'm going to take a VOTE… Please tell me if you want: 1) An Epilogue containing all of what would happen in D/G's life with their children. 2) If you would like a sequel to HF 3) If you would like me to leave it open ended so you can use your imagination.**

**Thanks!**

**Marina

* * *

**

The haze cleared away from Draco's eyes, the greenish glow of the Avada curse still lingered in the air. "Am I in hell?" he wondered aloud, pinching himself hard. "Ow!" He snapped, noticing that he was now covered in blood. "What the—"

"Well it serves you right for dropping me!" Pansy snapped irritably as she rubbed her bottom. "And then passing out before you could un-hex me!"

"Sorry…" He muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. "Where are we?"

"You must've hit your head quite hard with that fall." A jeering voice came from the shadows.

Draco squinted into the blackness. "Snape? Is that you?"

"Oh who else would it be?" Came the curt reply. "I've saved your behind far too many times to count, young Malfoy. If your father were not my friend, I would have left you to fry."

Pansy stood up, arms folded. "It's lucky you didn't…though I'm sure the Dark Lord would've applauded you for it."

Snape sneered again. "That's where you're wrong, little girl; the Dark Lord wants Draco fighting on his side. His death would not be taken well… it's no wonder Mr. Crouch killed himself."

"Crouch killed himself?" Draco echoed. "Is he bloody daft? He practically had us on a platter! Oh I knew he was stupid, but not **THAT** stupid!"

A cold laugh emanated from Snape. "Yes, but you had already read that information on the Weasley boy… you were not to have seen that. If he had not have killed himself, the Dark Lord would've found some more painful way to do the deed."

It was the truth, he knew that much. Barty Crouch's body floated upside down in the air, his wand still pointed at his head. Draco had to look away. "And this information... we can find Percy Weasley now, correct?"

Silence rang for a second…only the noises of the night roared in their ears. Finally, Snape spoke. "You will have to place your memory of this night in a pensieve…I trust that you, as a Malfoy, have one at your disposal." He stepped back from them. "Then, and only then, will we be able to find Percy Weasley and end this war."

"I'll do that immediately and send the memories to my father." Draco answered, looking deep into Snape's beady black eyes.

"No!" He hissed. "You will give them directly to Harry Potter! Otherwise, they will fall into the wrong hands."

Draco was sick and tired of Snape's melodrama. "Fine, I'll contact Pot-head immediately." With that statement out there, Snape apparated away with a thunderous crack.

Pansy was thoroughly pissed off now. "This is bloody insane. I want to go home THIS INSTANT!"

Draco nodded and took her hand. "Snape, it's been a pleasure." He bit out sarcastically to the nothingness that surrounded them. He understood the man was a dark agent and not overly friendly, but his whole presence was scathing. It was a relief when he had left and they apparated back to Goyle Manor.

"Do you smell that?" Pansy asked as she entered the drawing room. "God that stupid house elf must've spilled something again. It smells like…bleach or something."

He sniffed the air cautiously. "Maybe, I don't know…" he answered. Looking her over, he noticed that blood was caked under her nose. "Are you alright Pansy? I know that wasn't easy on you."

"You got your information, didn't you?" She answered indignantly as she sat down on the couch. "That's all that matters."

Draco frowned. "No that's NOT all that matters Pansy! You matter, Ginny and our babies matter! You nearly gave your life for them today."

Pansy shook her head. "Stop it, I just did what any friend would have." She grumbled irritably.

"I don't think so Pansy." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Now you should get some rest…I'm going to get those memories into the Pensieve and floo _Harry Potter_." Draco said that name as if it left an awful taste in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes skyward at Draco's childish behavior. The man was about to be a father and yet he acted as if HE were a 4 year old. "Don't be up too late now…it's past one in the morning."

He nodded. "Goodnight…"

Suddenly from the rooms subsequent there was a horrific scream.

Pansy felt her heart nearly stop. "Faye?" she asked quietly and then gained momentum. "FAYE!" She cried rushing toward the door. She nearly was thrown back when a large figure blocked the door.

Goyle's face was red with anger as he barreled into the room. He grabbed Pansy into his arms and crushed her to his body as he stared at Draco. "You and I need to have a little chat…" A second scream echoed down the corridor.

Gregory's voice was deadly cold…and Draco knew at that moment, he was a father.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm overwhelmed by the responses I got from you guys…you're totally awesome. I'm so flattered that you LIKE my work, lol. But this chapter goes out to a very special reviewer, now you guys are all great and I will be doing shout outs at the end (I don't want it to clutter my chapters and to be more personal for each of you). Now, as I was reading my reviews, searching for inspiration I came across a review from jailyncharles who wrote to me:**

"**wow you really have a way of leaving me hanging.. only wish these were longer. doing good marina, props to you. i like how you fitted dumbledore's death in that last chapter. good work. i can't wait for the next chapter, i always check your story first, it's one of my fav's. and i can't vote on the story, it's for your creative instincts to take over…" **

**That was in regards to my question on what I should do after this story is over. Wasn't that great? That deserves some applause from me. Clapping**

**That's inspired me so greatly. Thank you. So this one goes out to you :D. This had to be done, sorry guys. I'll redeem him soon ;)**

Pansy grappled with Goyle for several seconds. "Greg, I have to get to Faye! She needs me!" Her throat was dry and she could think of nothing but getting to the young child who sounded in peril.

"Faye is fine." He answered gruffly. "I just checked on her." His eyes flashed dangerously as he watched the realization dawn in her eyes.

Draco was rooted to the spot; Ginny…oh gods. His vision blurred as instinct took over. "I have to get to her!" He gasped rushing towards the door.

Goyle let go of Pansy and let a fist fly straight into Draco's stomach. "You bastard!" He roared. "You left your pregnant wife alone to take my wife god knows where in the middle of the night! I could kill you!"

All breath left Draco's body and he crumpled to the floor, coughing violently. Gasping for air, he started to get up…and was rewarded with a swift kick to the ribs. Collapsing again, blood began to trickle from his nose.

"Goyle, stop! You're killing him!" Pansy cried, horrified. She had seen so much death…so much violence in the last few hours.

The very sound of her voice calmed him…the adrenaline high that had never quite lessened since he had delivered the babies, finally seemed to dissipate. He flexed his hand…it would definitely be bruised after connecting with Draco's ribs, but he was sure that nothing was broken. "You deserve this and more…do you know what your wife went through?" He spat caustically.

"I-I'm sorry." Draco but out, still struggling to breathe. Goyle had done a number on him with just a few swift blows.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He snapped. "It's not me that you left in my hour of need…though I must say; delivering your babies wasn't exactly the highlight of my evening." His face colored uncomfortably; the mere memory made him feel a little barmy.

Pansy just stared. "You delivered the twins? Were they healthy? Is Ginny okay?"

Goyle sneered. "Isn't it sad that my wife asks before you do?" He quipped and turned to her. "The babies are fine and Ginny came through remarkably well. The midwife was away tonight but she came in time to clean Ginny up and to check the babies out."

Draco coughed again, trying to form words. "I never wanted it to happen this way." His voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"Pansy, go check on Ginny please…I'd like to talk to my old friend here." He didn't leave any room for argument. It was a statement, not a request.

With a thin lipped smile she turned to go but after another thought, looked him in the eyes. "Goyle, don't hit him again...please."

He just frowned. He heard Pansy's footsteps echo down the hall and rounded on Draco again. "For a long time I was your only friend at school. And you treated me like dirt." He started.

"I—"Draco began but Goyle cut him off. "Don't interrupt me again!" He barked.

Draco sat back, configuring some ice and placing it on his aching stomach. Goyle was VERY angry, he could see that…and he had every right to be; however, Draco refused to believe that physical violence was necessary.

"But you were so damn critical…Crabbe and I were just two oafish brutes you had in your pocket. But I never saw you the way you saw me…I was ALWAYS your friend." He gestured with his hands to prove his point.

Draco immediately felt ashamed…he had never treated Crabbe or Goyle like equals. He had been a spoiled, selfish brat with a bad temper.

Goyle folded his arms over his broad chest. "And Crabbe would get sick of it but I always told him that all you needed was time. You know, that when you grew up, you'd be a great man." His voice took on an almost whimsical lilt as he laughed. "Well I was wrong, you abused us and now you're abusing Ginny!"

His eyes widened in horror. "I have never hit Ginny!"

"Yeah, you never hit me either! That doesn't mean it's not abuse!" Gregory roared. "You ignored her for weeks! You holed yourself up in your room plotting her demise! You may as well have laid her out on your bed and flogged her!"

That statement stung Draco more than any physical blow ever could. What was worse was that Goyle turned and stalked out, leaving him to think extensively on what he had done.

Tears stung in Draco's throat…it choked him even worse than the kick to the ribs had. Draco put his head in his hands and for the first time in a long time, he wept.

* * *

Ginny's precious sleep was shattered by the sound of piercing screams. Her body was like a lead weight as she picked Gregory out of his crib. His icy grey eyes peered up at Ginny as his crying ceased.

"Hey Gregory, I'm your mommy." She said quietly. Overcome by emotion, tears leaked down her cheeks. Her children were so beautiful…her beautiful family. Except that Draco wasn't there, and that meant they were incomplete.

Sitting down in the rocking chair she began to feed her child. A strange sensation yes, but not quite painful…just, strange.

Back and forth she swayed, humming gently as Gregory suckled. Reaching back into the depths of her memory, she came up with a song her mother had sung to them all as children. "You are my sunshine; my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you…oh please don't take my sunshine away."

Her voice was scratchy and not at all beautiful like her mother's but it seemed to lull the child to sleep. That was until Orion awoke, screaming.

"Dear gods, that child has a set of lungs." Ginny said quietly. With Gregory all finished, she merely placed him back in his crib… luckily, it was charmed to magically rock and the infant was asleep within seconds.

Ginny was exhausted, but Orion wasn't going to hang on while she got a few more hours sleep. "Hello sweet boy." She said, cradling him close to her body.

It was obvious the boys were not identical…Gregory had silvery eyes and wispy hair that promised to be red someday, whereas Orion had no hair whatsoever and Ginny's large chocolate brown eyes. As Ginny rocked him, he ate greedily.

She smiled down at him…oh yes; Orion was definitely going to be a big boy. When he had finished, she looked up to see Pansy in the doorway.

"Come in!" She whispered, gently setting Orion down in his crib. She rushed to her friend's side and took her hand.

Pansy had been there for only a moment, but the sight made her feel as if there were some joy in the world. A mother and her children, there was no more beautiful picture. "I just wanted to see if it was true…congratulations Ginny."

"It was Goyle really…I would've died if it weren't for him." Ginny said honestly. "He delivered my babies. He was really brave…I picked the right man to be the godfather of my children."

Pansy peeked over the side of the first crib. "Oh Ginny…they're precious." She whispered, staring down at the perfect little children in their cribs. "What are their names?"

Ginny felt a swelling of pride as she pointed. "Well the one with the red hair, that's Gregory Donovan. He was born a close second...I thought it was just perfect to name him after Goyle." She explained. "And the other one is Orion Nathaniel…that's a Black family tradition you know, to name your children after the stars."

"They're absolutely perfect..." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I wish I could have been there."

Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh! Pansy, did Goyle find Draco? Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said with a small smile. "Draco's in the sitting room I think…he and Goyle are having some words."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Will you stay with the babies for a moment Pansy?" She asked frantically. There was no time to waste.

Pansy nodded. "Of course, take as long as you need…but take it easy, you just gave birth. Now is not the time to be running around the manor!"

"Yes mum." Ginny teased, giving her a playful wink. She smoothed the front of her nightgown and took off as fast as her leaden legs would carry her. Every muscle in her body ached from just the slightest movement…but the pain was receding. And in the warmth of her love, all seemed to disappear into the darkness.

Upon entering the drawing room she saw him…face in hands, weeping. "Draco?" she called softly.

Draco looked up; his normally icy eyes were red and bloodshot. Immediately, he looked away again. "I don't deserve you!" He cried, turning aside. "I'll give you all of my money and leave…I'm not worth it."

Ginny sat beside him. "Shh, Draco, please." She said soothingly. Gently she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be alright…everything can be worked out in time."

"Really?" He asked, dropping his hands once more to look into his face. "I can never make up for what I did…it doesn't matter what I know, it matters that I was gone for the happiest day of our lives."

Ginny bit her lip as she looked down. Inhaling deeply, she nodded. "I know…" Leaning in, she hugged him. "I still love you."

Draco trembled against her…he loved her so much that it hurt to breathe, and he was sure it was love this time, not a swift kick to the ribs or coughing. "I love you."

She pulled back and smiled. "I know…and that's why you deserve this." Pulling her hand back she slapped him across the face **HARD**. The sound resonated around the room…Ginny itched the palm of her hand, she had slapped him so hard that had affected her. "And another thing." She brought her elbow up and slammed it into his groin.

For the 4th time that evening he couldn't breathe…instead, he rolled off the couch and lay in fetal position. He had definitely picked the wrong time to screw up.


	27. Chapter 27

Morning came like a slap in the face for Draco (at least THIS morning, it wasn't literal)…pain flooded his body as his eyes opened. In front of him stood Ginny holding one of his children and watching him in earnest. Forgetting the pain for a brief moment he jumped up.

Ginny stood serenely, cradling Gregory to her breast as she watched Draco. "I trust you've learned your lesson then?" She asked coolly.

"Yes, I have and I'll never be away from you again." He managed to choke out, although his throat was dry as a bone and his body felt like lead. Examining the boy in her arms, he felt tears slip down his bloodied face.

"This is Gregory Donovan." She said quietly. "And Orion Nathaniel is still sleeping at the moment." She explained. "Would you like to hold him?"

Draco looked down at the beautiful child in her arms and immediately felt fear flood him. "Oh Ginny…I'm afraid I'd drop him."

Ginny laughed. "He's more solid than he looks…now come sit down." She instructed and took a seat beside him and gently placed the child in his arms.

"He's so small." He breathed, fearful of even moving him in case he dropped him. Then Ginny would REALLY kill him. "He has my eyes." He smiled down at the child.

"And red hair." She laughed, feeling her own tears spilling over. A cry from the other room floated out and Ginny stood. "You hold him; I'm going to get Orion." Ginny walked into the other room.

Draco stared down at his own son; his own flesh and blood. It was such a strange feeling, being 18 years old and sitting there with your sweet, perfect child. If someone had asked him a year ago where he'd be today, he never in a millennia would have said it would be here.

Ginny reappeared with the second twin; Orion was nestled in her arms, looking quite comfortable. "This is Orion Nathaniel, he was born first."

"I see you stayed with the Black tradition." Draco smiled, looking at the other boy who looked slightly bigger than Gregory.

She nodded. "It was suggestion from your mother and I liked it. Gregory for the man who delivered the twins… but I'm sure you already knew that."

Coughing slightly, Draco nodded. "Have you informed everyone yet?"

"I gave birth 7 hours ago; I haven't had any time to do anything." She answered as she shifted Orion. "I thought you might want to floo your mum and dad…and see if they can get word to my mum and dad."

He stood, holding Greg close. "And we have to floo Potter as well."

Ginny was floored. "E-excuse me, did you just say we had to floo Harry?" She managed to choke out. "Why?"

Draco turned to her. "Last night when Pansy and I were out, we were gathering information on the whereabouts of your brother and I now know where they're hiding him."

A gasp tore from her throat. "Draco, we can end this!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"You didn't give me much of a chance." He said lightly. "But don't get me wrong Ginny! You had every right to want to kill me! First of all, I should have told you where I was gone and second, I should never have left you on the day that Kat said you'd deliver."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I feel like such an idiot now!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face. "Gods, I thought these hormones were supposed to end after I delivered!"

Draco sat back down next to her and kissed her lightly. "I love you and I don't care if you're a hormonal mess for the next decade, as long as you spend it with me."

Ginny wiped her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" She sniffled.

"Well, I'd like it **not** to last a decade but yes, I mean it." He teased, putting his arm around her.

"I'll work on it." She slapped him playfully. "So you _actually_ know where my brother is?"

Draco nodded. "I've got to put my memory in a pensieve and give it to Potter." He leaned over and kissed her chastely. "This will all be over really soon and we can get on with our lives: You, me and the children."

A genuine smile crossed her face. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" He asked hopefully.

"No…you have a lot of groveling to do." Ginny answered with a seductive smile. Standing she walked to the floo. "12 Grimmuald Place!" She yelled as she tossed some floo powder in.

A low growling voice answered. "State your name."

"Ginerva Weasley-Malfoy." She answered calmly.

In a flourish of green and red light, she was connected to the floo there. "Wotcher Gin!" An excited voice answered. "What can I do ya for?"

"Tonks, I need to speak to Harry immediately, we have information on my brother." She said, motioning for Draco to come over.

He stood and walked to her side. "Hullo Tonks."

Her eyes were a deep sea green today and her hair a wild shade of the same exact color. "Hey! Harry!" She yelled. "Ya got some visitors!" She clasped her hands together. "Are those the new additions to my family?"

Ginny giggled. "Orion Nathaniel and Gregory Donovan Malfoy were born last night."

Tonks gasped. "Bloody goat cheese on toast! What're you doing out of bed?" She scolded. "Go on an' git yerself into bed this instant!"

Draco nodded. "You go on, I'm not going to have you sick when we're celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord."

Ginny frowned but did not argue. She trudged back to the bedroom and lay on the bed with Orion in her arms.

Tonks waited until Ginny was out of sight to finish speaking. "Much better, now you tell me everything you know." She said with a smile.

"No. I was instructed to tell no one but Harry. Tell him to floo over with a memory glass." Draco instructed. He was sure that Snape was probably listening in and he didn't need any reason to FURTHER aggravate the bat of the dungeons.

Nodding, Tonks stepped away from the floo and a moment later, Harry Potter stepped through the grate of the fireplace. "What do you want Malfoy?" He snapped, wiping the sleep from his eyes. It was early, barely 8am, and Harry was NOT a happy camper.

"Last night I met Barty Crouch for an exchange of information…he was to give me the whereabouts of Percy Weasley and I was to give him Pansy Goyle." He began.

Harry sputtered. "You'd trade your only friend for some false information!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm not bloody _stupid_, Potter." He spat caustically. "It was a trick, but Barty Crouch was stupid and he allowed me to see the information…then was forced to kill himself. Snape was there, he can tell you himself."

It was obvious that Harry didn't much believe him. "Fine, what has this got to do with me?"

"Did you bring the memory glass?" Draco asked, ignoring his insolence. It struck him funny that once, a long time ago, he'd have taken his wand and shown him who was boss…but now Potter just seemed like a silly child. Ginny had done that to him…she had helped him to grow into a man.

"Here." Harry replied gruffly, handing it gently to him…but only because he was holding one of Ginny's babies.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he focused on the memory. After a moment, a silvery wisp of memory transcended into the glass. Draco opened his eyes. "Use this quickly and wisely…I know that Voldemort will try to move Percy quickly when he finds out that Barty let this information slip."

Harry nodded, taking the memory. "You watch out for her, you hear? She's like a sister to me."

"I will." Draco promised and watched as Harry flooed away. Gregory began to fuss in his arms and he stared down at him. "Don't you worry, son, it's all going to work out fine." He whispered.

* * *

**Well thanks to mylast chapter, I now know which of my readers are male and which are female, lol. Don't worry! One blow to the crotch isn't going to impair Draco for life ;). I know some of you didn't like it and I'm glad you told me so. You, as the people who read my story, tell me what you like and do not like and that helps me write better. **

**I'll be wrapping up this story in the next 2-4 chapters (but don't hold me to it, it could be longer). I've decided to see where my creativity takes me. If it brings me to a sequel, I'll write it…if an epilogue is better, I'll do that. Thanks for your feedback.**

**Oh and I am in the process of writing a new fic that, if you liked this one, I hope you'll love this next one. I'll keep you updated!**

**Thanks!**

**Marina**


	28. Chapter 28

The icy morning air sent puffs of white steam into the air as Draco paced back and forth outside. Each step produced a tap from the stone steps below…he was stick of waiting. He scowled and noticed how much he was acting like Snape; Gah, he was scowling and his robes were billowing!

"Damn." He mumbled, and forced himself to stand still. It was almost Halloween now…Gregory and Orion were growing like little weeds and Draco was more on edge than he had been.

They had still not caught Percy Weasley…but Harry Potter had promised that they were close and now, this could be it. In a small town outside of muggle Hangleton there was said to be an uninhabitable house that held many secrets. The muggles around had started to talk about lights emanating from there at night; the kids had spread around the rumor that it was haunted.

Draco was almost sure that Voldemort would choose a muggle area to throw the Order off. Suddenly a loud pop startled him out of his thoughts. His grey eyes connected with a pair of powerful green ones. "Potter, what's going on?"

Harry took a deep breath, willing his voice not to shake. "We can't destroy him." He whispered. "Percy Weasley is dead…and Voldemort stood there and laughed. He cannot be killed."

"NO!" Draco bellowed, covering his face with his hands. One part wanted to scream himself hoarse and the second wanted to cry until he had no more tears to weep. "What are we going to do?" He dropped to his knees, not able to comprehend it all at once.

Harry sat down on the steps with a heavy sigh. "We're going to figure it out eventually…but the only man who knew anything about specters was Dumbledore and he's—dead."

"How can I protect her from him?" He shouted. "How can I sit there and tell her it'll all be okay when I can't be sure that it will?"

Harry just stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry…" He answered genuinely. He knew how much it was hurting Draco and how much more it would hurt Ginny to know that he could never be eradicated. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"I should be the one." Draco said, his throat was bone dry. "I just can't do it at this moment."

"Alright."

* * *

Ginny rocked Orion in the rocking chair as he nursed. Draco had gone out early, as he had every morning, to see if there was any news on the war; he had opted not to fight after Tonks had blatantly told him not to even think about it.

It was still really early and she was surprised when the door creaked open. "Ginny?" Pansy called softly. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning away as she noticed Ginny rocking her son.

"Come on in Pansy, I'm just feeding Orion." She said with a slight smile. "You're up early this morning."

Pansy smiled languidly. "Where's Draco?" Looking around, she didn't see him at all. She sat down in a chair across from Ginny.

Orion pulled away and Ginny immediately burped him gently. "There's a good boy." Gently she laid him back in his crib. "I want to take a little walk to the sitting room after I change, care to join me?"

"Sure." She said, standing up. "I'll order some tea, if you want."

"That would be lovely." Ginny answered and watched as Pansy left. Narrowing her eyes, she went to her closet. It was miraculous how much weight she had lost…she was not yet back into her old robe size, but she seriously doubted that would ever happen again.

Pulling a loose robe, she tucked her wand into her sleeve and walked into the sitting room. "Did Faye wake you up this morning?"

"Faye?" She queried. "Oh heavens no, that girl sleeps late."

Ginny poured herself a cup of tea but didn't take a sip. "I can't believe Gregory and Orion are over a month old. It seemed like just yesterday that I was waiting for them to be born." She said reminiscently. "It won't be long until you have a child of your own, Pansy."

Even though she tried, she couldn't hide it. She physically blanched. "Well we're waiting for a while."

That was all she needed to hear. Ginny stood up. "**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" She screamed, a green light filling the whole room with an ungodly light and Pansy's body flipped upside down.

Goyle came running into the room and cried out. "Pansy! What have you done?" He screamed, pulling her body down from its terrible position. Tears streamed down his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He screamed.

"Calm down!" Ginny commanded and pushed him into a seated position. "Morphus!" She yelled at the body.

Immediately the woman that Goyle cradled turned back into Bellatrix Lestrange. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed and pushed it away. "What in the bloody hell is going on here and where is Pansy?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know Goyle, but is it not more frightening that Bellatrix actually got in here?"

"I WANT MY WIFE!" He blasted, standing up. A single tear slipped down of his face as he tore down the hall. In a split second, he charmed his robes on and took off.

Faye barreled out of her room. "Why so much yelling?" She asked sleepily, hugging Goyle's legs tightly.

"Watch Faye for me, Ginny, please." His voice shook with emotion as he picked her up and handed her to Ginny. He started down the hall at a fast pace, not looking back.

Faye's eyes filled with tears. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" She sniffled. "Goyle? GOYLE?" She screamed after him, tears splashing down her face as she reached out for him. She fought against Ginny as she struggled to rush after him.

Tears leaked down Ginny's face as she held the trembling child. "Shhh, shhh, Faye, it's alright. He just has to go do some things. It's going to be okay." She whispered.

A loud wail emanated from the nursery and Ginny sighed. Shifted Faye to her hip, she walked into her room.

Before her was a shimmering figure leaning over Orion's crib. A scream tore from her throat. "LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE!" She roared, setting Faye down on the bed she picked up her wand. "PROTEGO!"

A purple light shot at the being as a cold, echoing laughter filled the room.

* * *

**Well guys, we're coming to the end. Here's an evil cliffie. I'm sorry this chapter is short, I didn't want to draw out it out in case you missed the meaning of it. Nothing is as it seems here…you have to be careful about what conclusions you draw.**

**Okay, now that you're thoroughly pondering what could POSSIBLY be going on in my twisted little mind, I will tell you that it's almost done and I'm deciding what step to take next.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Marina**


	29. Chapter 29

Ginny lunged forward. "Don't touch them!" She shrieked, attempting to push Voldemort away from her children. She felt a wave of fear and dismay crash over her as her hands went right through his body.

"What right have you to keep me from my own children?" His icy voice rang from every corner of the room. "They're mine."

"No!" She bellowed, picking Orion up out of his crib and shielding Gregory's crib with her body. "They're Draco's, not yours. You're not a real being."

The smirk on Voldemort's face widened. "Oh? If I'm not real, why do you fear me so much?" He hissed.'

Ginny looked up at him defiantly. "I don't fear you." She willed her voice not to shake as she stared him down.

"Then why are you trembling?" He moved closer, his astral hand running through her hair.

A wave of nausea crashed over her. "Don't touch me!" She spat, pulling away from him. "Now get out! I'm not your concubine anymore!"

"Oh? And who decided this? You?" He mocked. "Well then, I suppose I should just leave." Turning, he started towards the window. "I'll take little Faye with me though… my loyal followers, the Parkinsons, will be wanting her back."

Her eyes widened. "No! Don't touch her!"

"We sure have many commands, don't we, Ginerva?" His voice was like silk as he looked at her. He drew power from the fact that she was obviously terrified that he would hurt the children. "But I don't understand it…I am not your enemy."

Ginny clenched her teeth. "You stole my innocence! You ruined my childhood!"

"I never meant for any of that." He said sincerely, his red eyes meeting her warm brown ones. "You were my friend, you cared for me until that bloody Potter took you from me."

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" She screamed, causing Orion and Gregory to startle and begin to cry loudly.

Voldemort sighed. "Details, details… NOW look what you've done!" He never knew two such tiny little babies could produce so much noise.

Ginny scoffed. "Well if it bothers you do much, just leave! You're not wanted here!" She rocked Orion gently until he felt asleep and then placed him next to Gregory, who was comforted by his brother being there beside him.

He let out a low laugh. "After I gave you such a gift?

That was the final straw. "A gift? That I didn't ask for, that I wasn't ready for? I love my children, Tom, but I hate that they originated from your stupid schemes. Bloody hell, I'm 17 years old! What am I doing with twins and a husband? Do you know what you've done to me?" She snapped angrily.

For several seconds, he was silent. "I'm sorry you feel that way…but no matter, those babies are mine." He looked toward the clock in the corner. "Just 15 minutes and it will be complete."

Ginny felt panic rise in her chest. "15 minutes until what is complete?"

His cold laugh rang out again. "Why do you think these children are here Ginny? Because I love children?" He snorted. "You will be the mother of the next Dark Lord, of course."

Her heart stopped; it was all too much for her to take. Her knees buckled and she gripped onto the crib for support. "No, not my babies, please, I'll give you anything." She begged her voice was tight with tears.

"I want that baby…I only need one." He said, as if it would make her feel better.

She shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face. "Anything, anything but my babies."

"If I need to have you removed, I will." He snapped and pointed his wand at Orion. "Mobilicorpus." He said clearly.

Immediately, Orion's body was lifted into the air and floated several feet away from Voldemort. He immediately began to fuss, his tiny appendages flailing as he did so; Tom smiled and touched his face lightly. "You will do just fine, my child."

* * *

Harry looked over at Draco. "We should go in now…it's getting late and I have to get back to Grimmuald Place."

Draco exhaled audibly. "Yeah, we better go in." He stood, wiping his robes to make himself more presentable. Not that it mattered, as soon as Ginny heard she wouldn't care what he looked like…she was going to be beside her herself.

With a nod, Harry followed Draco through the heavy wooden doors of Goyle Manor into the foyer. It was very quiet and Draco was having trouble forcing himself to climb the stairs to their chambers.

"This is a nice house." Harry observed idly, looking at the paintings on the wall. Everything was elaborately decorated and immaculately cleaned. "So you've been here since graduation?"

Draco didn't want to make small talk with Potter at the moment, so he nodded curtly and went into the sitting room. He cried out as he saw the body of his Aunt Bellatrix sprawled across the floor. "What the bloody hell?"

Harry jumped back. "Gods! At least she's dead…but who killed her?"

"I don't know and I don't much care at the moment. Where is Ginny?" He questioned frantically and began running wildly around into each room until he came to the end of the hall. He felt his blood surge as he heard Ginny begging.

Bursting into the room, he was startled to find Voldemort levitating Orion in front of him. "You let my son go!" He roared, charging forward.

"So nice of you to join us, Draco." The Dark Lord taunted. "Harry, if you would?"

Harry raised his wand, pointed it and let out a blood curdling laugh. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco topped onto the floor, stiff as a board as Ginny watched on, paralyzed.

"Good work…now get my wand, we cannot afford to wait much longer." Voldemort commanded, giving Harry a bleak smile.

Without any hesitation, Harry pulled out Voldemort's wand and then knelt beside him. "My lord…" He whispered reverently.

Voldemort's red eyes lit up with unrestrained enjoyment. "Now take care of the girl… we don't want any interference. Do with her what you like…she is of no use to me now."

"Yes master." Harry bowed and turned to Ginny. "I have big plans for you my dear."

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter and evil cliffie because I know how much you love those, lol. I hope to finish this story by this weekend. YAY! Or Boo-Hiss depending on if you liked the story or not. Remember what I said, nothing is as it seems, and everything will (hopefully) be explained :D**

**Happy day!**

**Marina**


	30. Chapter 30

Draco's eyes felt like plaster…they had been wrenched open for a good 20 minutes now. The sounds of his children and wife screaming would surely never be purged from his ears and there he was, powerless to stop it.

Ginny struggled against the restraints that Harry had ties painfully tight on her wrists. She was surprised to find that he had used muggle knots rather than a magical knot that would tighten as she struggled. Her body shook still, she cried plaintively as she looked over at Harry. "Please, please…I have to get to my babies."

"They will not be hurt if you just cooperate." He said stoically; he was obviously unfazed by her fervent pleading. Looking up from his magazine, he saw the tears running down her face and smirked. Standing, he moved toward her. "Want to play a game?"

A sob erupted from her throat. "NO! I want my children!" She screamed, bucking hard against the rope. The sheer intensity of her movement serrated her wrists until warm rivulets of crimson blood began to cascade down her pale skin and onto the bedspread.

Harry let out a cold laugh that nearly matched Voldemort's. "I love it when you're feisty." He whispered and crawled across the bed to where she was tied.

Ginny felt sick to her stomach. She was tied to the bed, she couldn't fight him. "Please, Harry…please, if only because I gave birth not 6 weeks ago and I'm not strong enough."

"Oh give it a rest! I'm sick of everyone whining! I am the savior of the bloody world right? Well we need to get rid of filth like you… you led me on for YEARS at Hogwarts. And for what? Cruel revenge?" He spat.

"What?" Ginny gasped, what was he talking about? "Harry, I had a huge crush on you for years and when you never reciprocated those feelings, I HAD to give up!"

Harry threw his leg over her and pressed his hands to her neck. "Lies! You lie!" He screamed. "I should snap your lying neck…if only the Dark Lord didn't want you as the mother."

She winced as he began to peel away her nightgown, exposing her breasts that were full of milk from nursing her children. Every part of her felt dirty and she wanted to kill him for making her feel that way. "So what are you going to do to me?"

Harry smiled and reached down to his pocket. "This is going to be fun…I learned from an old friend that pain and pleasure can be intertwined." He threw a look over to the window. "Good ol' Snape."

Snape? Now this was getting creepier and creepier…Harry, friends with Snape? Who were talking about sadomasochism? She watched as he moved closer, "Don't…Harry this isn't you."

At least it made him stop. "Not me? You think this isn't me?" He threw his head back and let out a raucous laugh. "Don't you get it, you stupid bint? I was never the good guy everyone wanted…in the back of my mind there was always this nagging part of me that drove me to the Dark Lord's side. We are one!"

The wheels in Ginny's mind began to spin. They were one…they were connected…they were—a scream burst forth from her throat as his knife bit into her thigh.

He smiled. "Not so talkative now are we." He whispered and knelt to lap up the blood.

A sharp voice emanated from the doorway. "HARRY!"

"Shit!" He swore, standing up. "Don't move…" He winked at her. "Not as if you could anyway." He shut the door and locked it tightly.

Ginny pulled tightly, wincing as the rawness of her wrists burned against the rope. "Help me!" She screamed, but she knew it was lost.

A tiny voice sounded from beside the bed. "Ginny?" Faye asked quietly, tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Faye!" Ginny gasped, reaching out to her as best she could. "Come here angel."

Faye climbed up onto the bed and laid her head in Ginny's lap. "I want my Goyle and Pansy." She whispered, her tears running down onto Ginny's skin.

The salt of her tears burned into the wound in her thigh. She cried out, suddenly lost in a swirling blue mist of stars and inky black light. There was a voice that filled the room and it was then that Ginny was sure she was dead.

Sound rose higher and higher until Ginny was sure her ears would burst. She looked over at Faye and felt her jaw drop. The girl was no longer dressed in her bed clothes but wearing a toga-like white vestment. "Ginny." She said, her voice no longer that of a child but of a woman twice her age.

"Faye? What's going on?" Her voice shook as she stared up at the celestial being in front of her.

Faye's angelic face lit up with a perfect smile. "I was sent here from the higher council to be your guardian angel.

Ginny gaped at her as Draco's words came flooding back: _"There are higher forces at work here Ginny; powers beyond your imagination that are watching over us. Good always triumphs over evil; the powers that be will keep us safe."_

A knowing smile crossed her face as Faye read Ginny's thoughts. "That's right Ginny…I am one of the higher forces here on earth; good will triumph over evil."

Concussive force knocked the door off its hinges as Faye floated down the corridor. The singing resumed; the ethereal song echoed down the corridor and Ginny felt no more. Her head lolled to the side and the world went black.

* * *

**Well boys and girls…are we thoroughly shocked? I hope so…I don't bring original characters in for nothing! Hehe, we're so close to the end I can almost taste it (the taste of paper is really awful, fyi). Keep reviewing! It's your reviews that keep my motivated!**


	31. Chapter 31

Voldemort's long, pale fingers stroked at his chin gently. The time was coming closer; he could feel himself growing stronger. He was no longer a shadowy specter, but he was solid as Draco or Orion.

Yes, the blood moon was near. The afternoon sunshine was starting to dissipate and the moon would rise soon.

Draco's mouth was bone dry; every cell in his body was screaming. He wished now that he had paid attention in Practical Magic… they had taught the 7th years how to break out of curses and hexes by sheer willpower. Mind racing, he tried to remember what Madame Maxine had been teaching out them.

The light was fading quickly; so was the thin thread that kept Voldemort suspended in undeath. Orion's cries became more pronounced as the light faded to dark. He knew then it was time. "Harry!" He snapped, his voice echoing off the walls and sending both babies into a flourish of cries.

After a minute, Harry walked in, wiping his pocket knife on his robes. "I was in the middle of something. Can't this wait?" He snarled. "The Weasley girl must be good in bed if the entire Gryffindor 6th and 7th year class said she was."

"There will be time for that later!" Voldemort roared, grabbing Harry by the collar. "Now shut up and get started. This has to be completed before the moon is fully in the sky."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a vial of grey liquid out from under his robes. "Veni, veni…" The parseltongue in addition to the traditional Latin would increase the intensity of the ceremony ten fold. "Veni, veni, demona noctis."

He opened the vial in one swift movement. His chanting became more fevered, "Veni, veni, demona noctis."

Fog began to roll over the entirety of Goyle Manor. Coming in through the windows like smoke, it mixed with the black swirling mist that began to circle around Orion and Voldemort, blocking them from view.

Draco tried to yell or to even move. He HAD to save his son; he had to! With a piercing sound, he felt his hands and legs relax. It took mere seconds for him to stand up. "Let go of my son!" He roared, charging at Voldemort full force.

It felt as if he smashed into a brick wall. The black mist repelled Draco, throwing him backwards into the wall with a sickening crack. His vision swam and a piercing singing hit his ears. It was death…he knew it; he could feel the pain subsiding already.

* * *

Faye's tiny body levitated into the room with the power of the sun. In fact, it looked as if it were daytime again. "Tom, you have been defying death for a long time. " She said sweetly. "The universe must now run its course." Her pale hand reached out to take Orion.

Voldemort screamed a high, bloodcurdling sound that seemed to chill the air. "Harry! Get her!"

Harry immediately dropped the vial and stopped chanting. Pulling his hand, he pointed it at her. "SECTUSEMPRA!" He yelled.

A deep gash appeared in Faye's side, gushing dark crimson blood. Her face smiled brightly as she pressed her hands to the wound. "Harry Potter…it must be so terribly difficult to live with the demons that plague you." She said sweetly. "To have your life so decimated by the death of your parents; I have spoken at great length with Lily…she would hate what you have become."

"SHUT UP!" Harry cried, pressing his hands to his ears. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tears welled up behind his green eyes that had dulled with the evil that coursed through his body. "You don't know my mother! My mother is dead!"

She just watched him, not bothering with Voldemort. She knew how this worked…as long as Harry was alive, so Voldemort would be too. But Faye was a Higher Force…her powers were for good, she could not kill him. "Your mother was murdered in cold blood by the man holding the baby of a woman who you devoted several years of your life to."

"She hates me!" He began to shake. His whole body was wracked with silent sobs and he stared into her angelic face. "You should have seen how she looked at me."

Faye just smiled and let her bloodied hand extend. "She was angry and hurt…you compromise her children, how could anyone love a man who does that? She grew those boys in her body and she loved them…even when she thought they were the product of a brutal rape."

Harry dropped to his knees, crushing the vial beneath his knee. Covering his face with his hands, he looked up at her. "Please, please…help me!"

Voldemort was wailing and twisting; the moon was rising higher and higher in the sky and in a mere 5 minutes, it would be over and he would be stuck this way forever. "You fool! Get up! Keep going!"

"Listen to the sound of my voice…it will guide you." She whispered, pressing a hand to his back comfortingly. Her mouth opened into a little 'O' and she began to sing her sweet song. To the passerby it would sound merely like syllables but to Harry, it spoke volumes.

"Yes." He said quietly, tears running down his face. The angelic nature that Faye exuded made him want to do anything she said. Standing up, he walked over to the bed. "Faye, tell my mother that I'm coming." He said, wiping his face.

Voldemort turned to him. "No! You stupid boy! Do as I tell you! She will never reunite you with your mother! She is a fake!"

Faye silenced him immediately; she sent a blast of white light toward him that left him clawing at his own non-existent being. The sheer velocity of love and happiness she had inside of her made him want to rip himself to shreds, even though that was impossible in specter form. "Do what is right Harry and you will be pardoned."

Harry nodded, smiling as if he were a silly child. Reaching into his pocket once more, he extracted the knife. "Faye?" He questioned gingerly.

"What is it, love?" She asked, floating nearer to him. It wouldn't be long now…her crimson blood still spilled out onto the floor from where he had wounded her; but the light never faded.

Wiping his tears away, he spoke. "Tell them I'm sorry…Harry, Hermione, all the Weasleys, especially Ginny and even Malfoy. I never wanted to hurt his children." He sniffled. "Promise me, please."

She pressed her hand to his back again. "I promise." She smiled and pulled him into hug.

Harry nodded. "Thank you." His voice was weak and his hands began to shake. Looking towards the sky, he took a deep breath. In one fell swoop he raised the knife and plunged it into his heart.

He gasped, falling back into Faye's arms as he drew his very last breath. A pink light exploded out of his body, hurling towards Voldemort at breakneck speed.

The last sounds of Voldemort were those of a noise so wretched and terrifying that it was heard all across the world. He was sucked into hell…defeated for good.

Harry's body lay limply on the bed; blood seeped out onto the bedspread and dripped in a silent stream down onto the floor.

Faye smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's over." She breathed, picking Orion up and gently placing him next to Gregory in the crib. With this accomplished, she finally succumbed to her injuries.

She slumped down onto the ground, her blue eyes wide open…and she was motionless.

* * *

**Veni, veni demona noctis translated into; Come, come, demon of the night. Mind you, it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I took Latin, so that could be wrong, hehe. We're so close, I'm sorry to keep you in suspense. Sorry these are so short but my life is so hectic right now, I can't write more than 3-5 pages at a time. FYI, this entire story is 137 pages long total. Wow.**

**The next chapter is going to toy with your memory. Here's your little hint: What did Marina say was going to happen on the blood moon a long time ago?**

**Well, now that you're fully confused, have a great evening! Leave some reviews please :D **


	32. Chapter 32

A gust of wind burst through the room, shattering all of the glass in the room. Vials of potions were crushed to dust, the mirrors were obliterated and all of Gilda Goyle's prized figurines became nothing but shards. The crash shocked both Ginny and Draco up from their respective slumbers.

Ginny gasped, running into the room. Her bosom heaved as she picked both of the boys up at the same time. Kissing them over and over, she cradled them close. "Oh my boys…oh my little babies, I'm so glad you're alright. I love you…" She whispered, rocking them gently.

Draco stood up tearfully. He walked over to Ginny and enveloped her and their sons in a hug. He was not ashamed to cry these tears of relief. "I love you, Ginny…"

"I love you too." She snuggled into him, letting the crystal tears from her eyes.

The room was in shambles… the bed was soaked through with crimson blood, the curtains were ripped off the walls, all of the glass was shattered and there was still a dense fog that was clearing from the room. In the hazy darkness it became apparent that the destruction had not yet complete.

An anguished cry emanated from the doorway. "FAYE!" Pansy screamed, rushed to the side of her sister and pulled her to her chest. "Oh gods, what happened?" Rocking the girl gently, she sobbed. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENED!"

Goyle knelt beside her and put her arms around her. "Pansy I'm so sorry."

"No!" She held the girl tighter. "She's not dead! She can't be!" Her tears flowed freely, running down Pansy's reddened face and onto the girl's cold skin.

The fog stirred, moving aside just enough for the reddish light of the moon to filter in. Like a dark ray of sunshine, a particle of light illuminated Faye and Pansy.

"Pansy…" A soft voice called.

Pansy's head snapped up, staring into the girl's eyes. "Faye? Faye!" She looked around, Goyle was watching her with a pained expression and both Ginny and Draco were holding Orion, Gregory and crying. She felt as if she were going insane. How could Faye be speaking to her if she were obviously dead?

"You're not crazy Pansy…I'm here to say goodbye." A spectral vision of the girl appeared near the window. "I came here to protect you and your friends from harm and I have completed my task."

Nodding, Pansy let Faye's frail body go. She stepped toward the window. "You have to go?" She whispered, feeling the painful tightness in her throat.

Faye reached up and touched Pansy's tear stained face. "I do. I love you Pansy."

"How can I live without you?" Pansy asked, reaching a shaky hand to try and touch Faye. She choked a sob when her hand went through. "It should have been me! I should be the one to die!"

A soft smile touched her lips. "You have a lot to live for." Moving over to Goyle, she smiled down at him. She knew no one but Pansy could see and hear her, but she knew he had loved her too. "Your own life is precious. Besides, what would Goyle do without you? He loves you Pansy."

"I love him too Faye…I love him with everything I've got." She answered, staring at the child who was so wise beyond her years. "But you're my sister…"

Faye nodded. "Yes, by blood…but I am not a mortal being." She explained. "I am a force of the universe. My time has been short here but I have loved you more than I ever have loved anyone…you must believe I will keep an eye on you." Moving towards the window again, she smiled. "Every time the wind blows, every time you're feeling sad, in every drop of water…I'll be there Pansy."

"I love you." Pansy whispered. Her ears were filled with a low whispering. "What is that?"

A white light enveloped the room for one brief minute. "I must go Pansy… keep faith; you will be rewarded soon for your love." She tenderly moved her hand onto Pansy's flat abdomen. "Name her Ava, please."

A dawn of realization shocked Pansy. Kat's words hit her with such intensity that she had to grip onto the window sill to keep from falling._ "You're very fertile my dear… I expect a child by the next blood moon!" _" I-I'm…"

"Pregnant?" Faye finished, smiling broadly. "Yes. Cherish this child, she is a precious gift."

Pansy pressed her hand to her abdomen. "I will Faye." She whispered.

The tiny frame of the girl instantly materialized into shimmering stars and showered into the inky black sky. Faye was gone…

Goyle watched as Pansy turned from the window. She had been silent for quite a long time and he was worried. "Pansy, are you alright?" He asked.

She swallowed heavily. "I'm going to be fine." Her voice came out as a shadowy whisper. "Faye is in a better place now…she's happy."

"I know." He answered, and pulled her close to him. "I love you Pansy…I love you so much."

"I love you too." She answered, and pulled him tightly to her.

Outside, thunder rumbled loudly. The universe was once more in balance…Voldemort was vanquished, Harry Potter was dead and the world was safe again. Torrential rains began, as if completely cleansing the earth of all evil. It was over.

* * *

**Ugh, I know this is short…but I had to separate it from the last chapter because the final piece is so shocking that you're all going to stone me to death. If you guessed that this was coming, then I'll turn over all of my worldly assets. LOL.**

**Expect the next chapter on by next Monday, I still have to polish it…**

**Drop a reply for me!**

**Thanks,**

**Marina**


	33. Chapter 33

The night had been a complete washout; the earth was muddy, everything smelled fresh and clean, and the sky was an impressive shade of baby blue. Birds flitted from treetop to treetop, singing sweetly.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she breathed in the fresh morning air. Autumn was always her favorite season. It was pleasantly cool and there was a pleasant scent wafting up from downstairs.

She was shocked when she looked around. It was completely black. "Draco?" She called, feeling around the bed for him. She ran her hands around…there was nothing there. "Draco?" She called louder.

Her feet hit the wooden floor and she knew something was wrong. Ginny couldn't stand up… "Someone help!" She cried.

A pounding of feet on the floor shocked her. She knew Goyle was heavy…but to sound like a herd of elephants coming up to her.

"Ginny!" A voice cried as someone took her in her arms.

A gasp tore from her thought. "Ron!" She screamed, holding him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" She was passed from brother to brother…excluding Bill and Percy of course, and Charlie was conspicuously absent as well.

Molly bustled in from downstairs. "My baby!" She cried and hugged Ginny so tightly that Ginny began to cough. "I thought we had lost you for good!" Tears ran down her face.

"Never!" Ginny answered. "Mama, why can't I see?"

The room went completely silent as the boys and their mother looked at each other. They were all completely startled when Arthur and Charlie apparated in. "My daughter!" Arthur blubbered, taking her in his arms as if she were a child. "I knew you could never leave us!"

Ginny shook her head. "Never papa…I could never leave you. But will someone tell me why I cannot see?"

Arthur cleared his throat, stuttering slightly. "W-well…darling, it's hard to say…" He wrung his hands as he looked toward his family. "Ginny, Lord Voldemort burned your eyes out with his wand during the final battle."

A laugh emanated from her. "No he didn't…" She assured him. "He didn't even touch me. It was Harry who tried to hurt me."

A collective gasp tore through the room. "Harry would never do that!" Came one angry voice. "She's gone mad, mum!"

"Hush!" Molly snapped. "She just woke up, she's confused."

Ginny huffed. "I most certainly am not! Harry and Voldemort were working to bring him back into power. I was there…"

Arthur sighed. "We'll talk about it later Ginny…" He said resignedly.

"Where is Draco? And how are Pansy and Goyle?" She asked quickly. "I want to see him…or, at least speak to him." She touched her face and was shocked to find that her skin was scar tissue.

"Draco!" Ron shouted. "As in Draco Malfoy? Why the bloody hell would you want to see that traitor?"

"He's my husband and I love him." She scoffed. "Does he have the children?"

"C-children?" Ron repeated. "Mum, she's bloody mad…she's lost it."

Molly watched her daughter in agony. "Ginny? Ginny, my love? Do you know what year it is?"

Ginny laughed and folded her arms. "Don't be stupid mum, it's 2001." She was worried when no one spoke. "Well, what's the matter?"

It was Charlie who spoke up this time. "It's 2006; Ginny…you can't be married to Draco Malfoy because he's been in Azkaban for nearly 10 years… Pansy Parkinson is living with her mother and father in Iceland and Gregory Goyle hasn't been heard from since the end of the war."

"No…" She repeated. "It's not true." She felt her will give out and she fell back onto the bed. "What happened? What the hell happened?" She cried. "Where are my babies? Where are Orion and Gregory?"

Molly and Arthur gave each other grave looks. Closing her eyes, she pointed her wand at Ginny. "Stupefy." She whispered, watching as the beam knocked her daughter into unconsciousness.

"Ron, go floo St. Mungos… "Arthur ordered and sat next to his daughter. "Oh Ginny…I love you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he turned to his family. "Let's go get her things packed.

Molly was shaking as Arthur helped her down the stairs…her brothers didn't speak, only whispering what was absolutely necessary.

In her oblivion, Ginny was able to picture one face: Faye.

Fin

* * *

**I know it's short, but it is too important to be put with the other chapter. That would've made over 2000 words and I didn't want this toget lost.**

**Are you thoroughly shocked? I've decided to make a sequel entitled Darker Forces :D. This is going to terribly angsty…but it will explain everything.**

**Thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers! I will be writing personal thank yous when my life calms down. I'm going through a rough patch right now.**

**Please drop a review on the end of Higher Forces. What did you love about the story? What did you hate about it? Who was your favorite character? What was your favorite part? I'd like to know it all!**

**Marina**


	34. Shout Outs and Spoilers!

**See what I wrote about you…and I threw in some spoilers too! **

**BlissfulXsin: **My first reviewer! You got the ball rolling and I thank you first! I know I'm sick and twisted its part of my charm ;).

**Lightning8star:** Ally, I'm glad you liked my story!

**Mauree: **I'll try to make the sequel quick for you.

**HarryPotterFreakEver: **You have been one of my best reviewers! You kept me going when I just wanted to quit. I know I'm dark and depressing…but I promise LOTS of lemons in Darker Forces.

**PussyKat8:** Thanks for reviewing, show of faith that early on in my story really shows depth of character. I know it's hard to think that Ginny was raped by Voldemort and have the strength to continue. :D

**Clarissa-Starlite: **My 100th reviewer, as you say. I'm flattered that you think I stayed true to the characters, thank you.

**Yyt: **I'm sorry you don't like my story. It's a given though…as for morning sickness, I'm a nurse midwife. Some women get morning sickness very quickly after conception, some it takes a while; some don't get it at all! But you're right; I rushed it for my own purposes.

**Bungle-in-the-jungle: **Your reviews ALWAYS brighten my day. Thanks!

**Alicandra Black: **A long lost sister perhaps;)? I am glad you like my story and I hope you njoy the sequel too!

**Slytherinpoison: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Cherbi161: **I'm glad I've hooked you! Thanks for dropping me a line. Okay fine, it was bad fishing humor, hehe.

**Slytheringrl17: **Your review of chapter 4 really helps me. When people are demanding a chapter, it helps me work. Thanks!

**Mandy: **I like drama too…it's probably why I watch WAAAAAAAAAAAY to many soap operas for my own good.

**Coldflamz: **You finally got your wish :D.

**AphrodesiacBliss: **Ron was definitely a villain in this story…in the next story, look for more of the same. Thanks for your support!

**Evon: **I'm glad you like it, and now you've got your wish too!

**Amy: **Lol, no Voldie didn't get Draco pregnant too… there is nothing that binds people more than children; you'll see that in my next fic.

**Aquarius21: **I'm an Aquarius myself…I'm glad you finally figured out what those little letters were, LOL. You remind me a lot of myself in that way, hehe. Your reviews have helped me keep going. Thanks!

**Ladyofthedragons1: **I hope everything worked out the way you wanted. I'll be taking storyline requests if people tell me what they want to see.

**Nev/Wormtail: **Well they weren't his kids…but if he did have kids, I'm sure they'd be seriously messed up.

**PerfectlyMe: **A little 'update soon' helps me get it done. Thanks for the boost!

**JailynCharles: **You've really inspired me. You're my only reviewer who I've dedicated a chapter too…thank you so much. Look for a new villain in the sequel…

**TigerLily1889: **I love when I pull new readers in. Thanks for giving me a read!

**Katie: **I know things aren't very clear…in my sequel everything will be explained.

**WhisperingLilies: **I'm glad you like it! I'll hurry as fast as I can :D

**KrystalKlear: **Thanks for reviewing!

**BleedingxExternally:** I do try and use humor in everything. It's just a break from the darkness.

**Powerpunk: **I think you're awesome too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aly: **Thanks, Aly is my niece's name!

**Greeneyedlildevil: **Haha! I've got you hooked. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Dracoandme**: Thanks!

**Fire331:** You can get the drive; just get great reviewers like I have ;).

**Silvinarrow: **There are never lulls in drama for long, hehe. In my next fic, look for it to build to a huge dramatic climax.

**Samara: **Thank you so much…I am so flattered for my story to be compared to the Serpent Bride, that's like WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY out of my league, lol.

**Babi-gurl8709: **I agree, Daisy Parkinson needs to get what's coming to her. Don't worry, it's all taken care of.

**Kari Morgana Black: **ANOTHER sister? And I love my cliffhangers Kari, hehe.

**SlyKat: **Yes I will leave you hanging a lot. Thanks for reviewing!

**Natalie: **GW/DM is really awesome. Thanks for JK Rowling for giving me a creative outlet!

**Rd: **Yeah, that was my bad. Lol, Bill & Angelina died and then Bill came back…that was just bad thinking on my part. I'll find someway to redeem myself.

**BelleBaby: **German as a language seems to be dying out from American schools! It's very strange. Well I am glad some people are learning it. Thanks for your reviews!

**GlassBroomsticks: **I live in Germany, and I thank you for your support of my story! I appreciate it!

**Aislin: **I'm very happy you think I sound like a native speaker. I like to hear that :D. Look for foreign influence in the sequel.

**Wizzabee: **Thanks for leaving a review. I know I left you off on unbalanced ground, but don't worry, it'll get better.

**SaintEmo: **Lol, well Americans don't speak English…they speak weird things that leave me raising my eyebrow and saying, "Excuse me?", hehe

**Noisylilbrat: **I hope you've been on the edge of your seat, that's what I like, hehe. Thanks for reading!

**Dragon-Mage16: **Glad you love it, I hope you'll carry over to the sequel!

**DarkAngell908: **I'm a huge DA fan too J, I liked your fic too! Thanks for reviewing.

**Slymom: **You really DO have to be sly to be a mom, hehe. I agree, Draco should learn from his father's mistakes.

**Ginnybug61689: **The man being the head of the house is crap, I won't let THAT happen.

**Trinity Peterson: **I really do watch too many soaps. That's reflected in my writing, lol.

**Meadow B: **Thanks for the extra-long, EXCELLENT review. I love how you gave me specifics on what you liked and that little mistake I made, hehe.

**Petrynlover: **Hehe, everyone makes mistakes…just me more often than everyone else ;).

**Natalie Malfoy: **There is a deep element of love and hate, pain and pleasure, in my stories…it all comes down to happiness eventually though.

**Slytheringirl-200: **It's not just Draco, I play dangerous games too. There are a lot of plots and subplots in Darker Forces to look for. Hehe.

**PotentialTempest: **I'm glad you're excited for updates! I get excited about reviews, hehe.

**HyperSquishy: **LOVE the screenname by the way. Sadness features heavily here but look for happiness in Darker Forces.

**Louey31: **Draco is going to have some kissing up to do after that one, lol. He isn't going to be the one apologizing in this sequel.

**Revenge: **Thanks for the review! Patience is a joke…I don't know where I got mine, lol.

**StarryEyedStara: **I'm glad you're addicted. It's a nice healthy addiction, lol.

**Entrancer: **I promise Draco will be in peak sexual form by the time Darker Forces hits.

**PowerPunk: **I'm sorry you're disappointed…but sometimes everyone just needs a swift kick in the pants. But I can see where you're coming from. Let me just say that I can tell you've never given birth, lol, just wait until you're a parent, then you'll understand ;). Thanks for being straight with me!

**Ravens-Rage: **Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it J.

**Princess-Nyx: **Plot twists are my middle name (lol, actually my middle name is Evita, but you get my meaning). There are a few HUGE twists in Darker Forces.

**Jojo: **I know my chapters are short, I'm sorry for that. Unfortunately I have a young baby and every time I don't get a long time to sit down and write. So I guess shorter chapters will have to suffice.

**Morgan-Mourning: **I don't want to kill you! Hehe, I'm glad you're glued to your computer screen.

**Loonysango: **Munches Thanks, these cookies are great! I loved your review too!

**Shell75: **I'm glad you reviewed! It's nice to know that people are picking up my storyJ.

**AngeliqueCollins: **Thanks for the review! Goyle was a favorite of mine too…Rowling doesn't do him much justice, I had to turn him all around.

* * *

**If I forgot anyone, get on my case! I tried to get everyone…I really did! **

**As for the sequel, it will be entitled Darker Forces and the first chapter should be up relatively soon. **

**You guys really make me write and I thank you so much. I'll be sorry if you don't read Dark Forces…some of you are so disappointed in that last chapter that you've said you've given up hope. Well I am sorry for that. Some of you loved it, I'm happy for that.**

**It was meant to shock you. I think I have succeeded. But believe me, there is a logical explanation for this and the ending WILL BE HAPPY.**

**If you like epic tales of romance, Darker Forces is going to rock your boat, hehe.**

**Thanks for being great!  
**

**Marina Black**


End file.
